First Date
by Animefreak1994
Summary: Out of nowhere, Shizuo asked Izaya to go on a date with him. Thinking he could tease the blonde even more, the brunet agreed to go out with him. But what happens why the high school boy starts to panic the day of the date? How will things turn out for them? Shizaya/ Warning: some OOC-ness lol gomen!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Freakin Out

**BYR:**

**Hi Guys! So i just suddenly had the urge to write/type (whatever) this story because i saw this little DRRR art comic strip thingy and i reminded me of something i did a while back... Yeah so read and you'll find out what i did! lol**

* * *

"Shit shit shit! Dammit! Why the hell did I think I could do this? Shit! I'm freaking out!"

Izaya was frantically pacing back and forth inside his room. He was biting on his thumb nail as he tried to collect himself. Looking at the clock, he saw that he only had 20 minutes before the inevitable was about to happen.

"Shit! It's too late to call it off now….UGH! I'm dying here!"

A loud knock on his door followed by what sounded like a kick interrupted his panic session.

"Nii-san! Can you please be quiet? Kururi and I are trying to watch TV!"

"Shut up Mairu! I'm freaking out right now so leave me alone! Go jump off a bridge or something!"

"Meanie!~"

Stomping away from the closed door, the brunet was left in peace to go back to panicking.

"Dammit! How did I let this happen? I don't even remember him ever having the faintest interest in me! He hates me! So why the sudden change in attitude? Dammit!"

Unable to comprehend what was going on in his head, Izaya fell backwards onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Glancing at the clock again, he saw he now had 15 minutes before HE showed up.

"Shit…."

* * *

**{The Day Before, At Raira Academy…}**

"Izaya!"

"Uhh?"

It was another normal day at Raira academy. The future informant was walking to school when his middle school acquaintance, Shinra, caught up to him.

"Hey! Good morning!"

"Good morning Shinra. How are you?"

"Great! You seem to be in a good mood!"

"Hmm? I guess I am. Hahaha~ well I'm always in a good mood when I get to irritate that monster~"

"Izaya…you know, you shouldn't anger Shizuo. It's not a smart idea to make him go berserk just for your own entertainment."

"I'll be careful. Besides, I don't think his tiny brain can even catch up to mine anyway."

"I warned you…"

Walking into the school building, the two young males went up the stairs and into their assigned homeroom. Class started in 5 minutes and multiple last minute students rushed to their classes to not be late. Finally, the starting bell rang and the school day had started. Sitting in near the window in the back row, Izaya stared out into the horizon as a substituted teacher came into their room.

"Good morning everyone. As you can see, your homeroom teacher isn't here today. His daughter is sick so he needed to stay home with her. As I am informed, you're all caught up with your assignments, so he decided to give you all a free day to just relax. But be warned that you have a test next week, so study if you need to. That's all."

Leaving the class to do whatever they pleased, many of the students just grouped up and started spreading the latest gossip they'd heard this week or what they planned to do this weekend. It was a nice way to end the school week, no homework, no lessons. Just the kind of day the brunet needed. Propping up his elbows onto the desk, the brunet rested his head on both of his hands. Focusing his eyes at the front of the classroom, Izaya began slipping into a day dream, when something blocked his view of the white wall. Coming back to reality, the future informant looked up and was surprised to see who the person was.

"Oi! Izaya."

"Huh…? Shizu-chan? What are you doing? I'm not in the mood to get chased around the school at the moment, so if you could take a rain check, that would be lovely."

"I… I need to tell you something."

"So then what is it?"

Shizuo placed his hands on the brunet's desk as if to support himself up. His face was a faint red color as he took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. Hands still holding up his head, Izaya wasn't expecting the blonde to say what he was about to say to him.

"I'm in love with you."

Crimson colored eyes grew wide when those words passed through his brain. He was in utter shock; he didn't know how to handle this situation. So the first thing he did was probably very unreasonable. He punched the blonde. Izaya Orihara PUNCHED Shizuo Heiwajima. It had always been the other way around, but not today. The brunet sent the blonde flying into the mass of desks behind him which drew the attention of all the other students to them. It was obvious how the raven haired boy was feeling, pissed and confused. His eyes looked like they were ready to kill and his glare only scared everyone around him even more. He looked deadly. Hearing the loud crash behind them, Shinra and Kadota turned around to see what had happened.

"Izaya? What are you doing?"

Glaring right at the blonde headed teen, the brunet didn't hear a word anyone was saying. All he was focused on right now was to kill the monster.

"Damn flea..."

The blonde hissed those words towards the brunet. Staring right back at Izaya, Shizuo rubbing his bruised cheek where the brunet's fist had connected to him and got up from the floor. Lunging at the smaller male, the blonde grabbed him by his collar and backed him up into the window, his fist in the air, threatening to knock the lights out of Izaya.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? There was no fuckin' reason to punch me flea!"

He didn't answer the monster, he couldn't. All he was focused on was trying to escape the larger male's grasps. Izaya used his leg to push at the blonde's stomach and his free hand to push Shizuo's face away. His other hand was busy trying to get the monster to release his shirt. All of hell was about to break loose, but Shinra and Kadota interfered just in time. Pulling Izaya away from the larger male, Shinra tried to calm the furious male down while Kadota held onto Shizuo.

"Wait! Izaya don't!"

"Let go of me Shinra!"

The brunet was kicking and thrashing around violently in Shinra's hold, trying to attack his enemy who just glared back at him.

"Calm down man, you don't want to do this."

"Shut up Kadota and let me kill that flea!"

Struggling in Shinra's grip, Izaya was yelling at the blonde, tears of frustration coming out his eyes, his face red from embarrassment. He didn't know what was happening to him. Confusion had taken over his mind and he was on the verge of completely snapping.

"You're- You're just a monster! An idiot! An abomination! You can't love! I hate you! I HATE YOU! Don't mess with me! Don't mess with my head!"

"Tch….!"

Scrambling out of the glasses wearing male's hold, Izaya dashed for the door and was out of the classroom in the blink of an eye.

"Izaya! Wait!-"

But the frustrated male was gone. Kadota released Shizuo only after the brunet disappeared.

"What's up with the two of you? I've never seen Izaya act like that before. What happened?"

The blonde didn't answer Kadota. He didn't feel like explaining what had happened. Actually, in truth, he didn't even know what happened himself. Sure he was expecting the brunet to freak out a little, but he definitely was not expecting Izaya to punch him.

"…It's nothing…"

* * *

Running away from the commotion, Izaya speed walked down the halls. He needed to clear his mind, to take a deep breath and look at everything from a different viewpoint. _(Damn… Damn!)_

"He's just a protozoan! A protozoan with pure strength and no brain and…and…"

Walking down the stairs, Izaya couldn't help but remember what the blonde had said to him before he went berserk. _("I'm in love with you.")_ The mental images of that scene played through his head like a movie, which only angered and confused him even more. _(He said it so bluntly, like it was a natural thing! And his eyes…they were telling the truth… Why is this happening?) _ He glared at his bleeding knuckles, wincing when he touched the open wound.

"Dammit! Why? Why did he say that to me?What is he planning? Shit… I lost my cool back there… Now my hand freakin hurts from punching him! This is why I use my tactics of knives to fight my battles… Damn him…"

Walking right out the front doors of the school, Izaya decided that it was best for him to just skip school for the rest of the day. Returning home early from his eventful day of school, the brunet walked up to his room and hid in there for the rest of the day. He'd fallen asleep on his bed at some point, only waking up when he heard a knock at his door.

"Izaya dear? Are you ok?"

"Mom…? I'm fine."

"Your principal called today, said you left school without permission and just went home. What happened?"

"Some kid at school said something to me that ticked me off. I didn't want to get into a fight with him so I left. I know I was wrong to do that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm just glad that you told me what happened. If you ever need to leave school, just call me so I can sign you out ok?"

"Alright, but I don't think it'll happen again. Thanks though."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry? Dinner will be done shortly."

"Yeah, I'll come down in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Leaving her son in peace, Izaya's mother closed the door behind her and left the brunet alone. Glancing over at the clock on his nightstand, Izaya saw that it was nearly 7 at night. Rubbing his tired eyes, the brunet got up from his bed and was about to walk out his room when his twin sisters crashed opened his door.

"Mairu, Kururi! How many times do I need to tell you to knock before you enter my room?"

"Well sooorry!~ We're just here to tell you that you have a visitor here to see you."

"Visitor? At this time? Must be Shinra…"

"We don't know who it is, so it's your entire problem."

Leaving the doorway, the twins went back to whatever they were doing before they were interrupted by the unexpected visitor. Walking out of his room, Izaya headed for the front door, knowing that he was going to get a lecture for the glasses wearing male_. (Geez, I really am not in the mood to hear what Shinra has to say… Why can't everyone just drop it? I bet by now everyone knows what happened at school… Dammit…)_

Arriving at the front door, Izaya stepped into his shoes and walked out. The front porch was dark and the moon was covered by clouds, threatening rain. At first, the brunet didn't see anyone outside, but the second he closed the door behind him, he caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure sitting at the bottom of his front steps.

"Ok Shinra, let me have it. Tell me what I did wrong today. Let's get this over with."

The shadowy figure stood up and faced the brunet. Making its way up the steps, the figure stopped when it reached the top platform and was inches away from the brunet. Izaya squinted, trying to make out Shinra's body and face, but soon realized that the person was too tall to be him.

"Shi…Shizu-chan!"

"Hey."

The brunet felt like he was having a heart attack. His body froze and his mind had completely shut down. Fear was pulsing through his body was he stood just inches away from the one person he knew could kill him in a single move. His body shook from the fear, but Shizuo thought Izaya was cold. So being a nice guy, he took off the scarf that was wrapped around his own neck and began to wrap it around the thin male's neck. Startled by this, Izaya jumped back, grabbing the scarf around his neck with a death grip.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Sure you're not. I bet you were going to strangle me with this scarf."

"No I wasn't."

The blonde's voice was unusually calm and he was being nice to the person he claimed to have hated. Izaya was suspicious of this sudden change in attitude and was on guard. He wasn't going to let himself be caught off guard like earlier today. He was ready for anything. Well, at least he thought he was.

"What do you want?"

"I… I came to ask you if….if you would like to go on a date with me?"

"A date…with you? Are you serious?"

"Yeah… I get it if you don't want to."

"….What's up with you…? This isn't like you. Did you hit your head in our last fight or something? Get brain damage?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I told you… I like you…"

"You mean hate right? I'm a flea remember?"

"…"

Shizuo stood there silent, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with the brunet. _(Hmm… How interesting… Maybe I can get payback for how he humiliated me at school today. Hahaha, Shizu-chan~ you are going to experience a living hell.)_ Thinking over how this would benefit him most, Izaya came to a conclusion that he would go on a date with the monster.

"Ok Shizu-chan~ I'll go on a date with you~"

"Really? Ohh, I wasn't expecting you to say yes… Ok, so are you free Saturday?"

"Yep~"

"So do you want to go out then?"

"Ok!~ It'll be fun~"

"So I'll pick you up around 6?"

"Sounds good to me~"

"Kay. I guess…I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Shizu-chan~"

Smiling at the brunet, Shizuo turned around and walked down the front steps. Waving good-bye to the blonde, Izaya kept his eyes on him until he was out of sight. Stepping into the warm house again, he realized that he still had the monster's scarf around his neck. But he decided that it was probably too late to call him back just to get it, so hugging the soft fabric around his neck, the brunet smiled as he skipped up to his room and got ready for dinner.

* * *

**{End of Flashback…}**

_DING-DONG~_

"Izaya! Your friend is here!"

"Shit… I'm dead…"

**A/N:**

**Yeah…. So I did this to a guy once…. And it didn't end very well. I actually got detention for it even though it was a total accident! Guys usually don't walk up to you and say I love you when you never even went on a date with them! So I overreacted… and now he's scared of me… So are most guys now lol Lesson learned! Don't punch people! Unless they deserve it of course~ Ohh! And i painted some DRRR shoes if ur interested in seeing how they look! (link is on my profile) Well, hoped u liked the first chapter! Review, Follow, Favorite & Alert! Ill see ya soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Date

**BYR:**

**Warning, mentioning of molestation in this chapter. You have been warned! It's not Shizu-chan who does it either! Hope you enjoy!~ *evil grin* And i kinda, might've, sorta, made them a bit OOC, sorry bout that!**

"Nii-san! Hurry up! Your friend is here! Don't keep him waiting!"

"I don't wanna go anymore! Tell him to go away!"

"UGH! You're such a baby!"

Mauri walked down the stairs to where her twin sister was waiting for her.

"Is Nii-san coming….?"

"No. He's freaking out like crazy. It is his first date, so you can't blame him. Come on; let's go tell his friend what's going on with Izaya-nii."

The twins walked side by side as they appeared at the door. Standing there was the Shizuo, dressed in a nice white button up and black jeans. He seemed apathetic about the situation, but he was just putting on his poker face. In reality, he was freaking out just as bad as the brunet.

"Hey, umm, Nii-san is kinda having a bit of a panic attack, so if you wanna go up and calm him down yourself, you're more than welcome to."

"He's freaking out?"

"Yeah. This is his first date and all, so he's not sure how to act."

"Huh… I guess I'll go talk to him."

"His room is upstairs, last door on the right."

Stepping into the brunet's house, the blonde took off his shoes and walked up the stairs. Once he was on the second floor, he could hear the frantic teen panicking behind his closed door. Knocking on it once, Shizuo then proceeded to open the door.

"Mairu, I told you already. I'm not going!"

"So you're going to bail on me at the last second?"

"Shizu-chan! How did you- Why are you-?"

"Your sisters let me in, said you were freaking out."

"I- Well- ***sigh*** yeah, I'm freaking out… sorry…"

_(He's so cute when he's freaking out; so vulnerable and innocent looking.)_ Smiling at his thought, Shizuo moved to where the brunet was sitting on his bed. Izaya had his face in his hands as he tried to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Hey, if you don't wanna go, that's ok with me."

"Why are you being so nice to me Shizu-chan? This isn't like you."

"Because I like you."

"Why would you like a horrible person like me? It doesn't make any sense."

"Call me crazy then."

"You're crazy."

The brunet resurfaced from his hands and had a small smile on his face. Honestly, he did want to go on a date with the blonde, but he didn't know what to do or how to act. It scared him.

"Well now that we have diagnosed my problems, why don't we go out?"

"But…I've never been on a date before… What if I mess up?"

"You'll be fine. You can't mess up a first date unless you do something really stupid."

"Really?"

"Really. So come on."

"Kay~"

Grabbing his jacket, Izaya pulls the sleeves onto his thin arms and was ready to go.

"You forgot something."

"Huh? What did I forget?"

The blonde reached for the scarf that was lazily hanging on the door knob and gently wrapped in around the brunet's neck. Izaya's face was completely flustered by this romantic act and he used the fluffy snow white scarf to hide his embarrassed expression.

"It's cold outside. I don't want you getting sick."

"Th-thank you…"

They stepped out the brunet's room and went down the stairs. Passing the kitchen, Izaya said good-bye to his twin sisters that were busy making cookies.

"Don't blow up the house while I'm gone!"

"We won't~ Maybe hahaha~"

"Have fun Nii-san…"

"I will, bye you guys~"

Stepping out into the cold winter night, the two males walked down the street and headed to the train station.

"So Shizu-chan~ Where are you taking me tonight?"

"Ever been ice skating before?"

"No, why?"

"Then that's where we're going."

"Really? But I don't know how to ice skate!"

"I'll teach you."

"You won't let me fall, will you…?"

"Hahaha, of course not."

"Kay~ so let's go!"

* * *

They boarded the train that was heading to Ikebukuro and sat near the windows. Looking out into the wintery night, the brunet felt a peaceful feeling overcoming him as he sat next to this strange man._ (It's so weird… Just the other day he was trying to kill me, now we're on a date…) _But he pushed that aside and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Closing his eyes to better relax and get a good feeling of this comfort, Izaya was awakened awhile later when Shizuo lightly shook him.

"Hey. You ok?"

Rubbing his crimson eyes, Izaya gave a small nod followed by a smile. As his vision adjusted, his eyes drew themselves to the blonde's face. And at that moment, something happened. He felt a spark. It was suddle, but there was definitely one there.

"Shizu-chan…"

"Come on, our stop is next."

The train slowed itself to a stand still and the sliding doors opened to let its passenger out. Once again in the cold, the brunet shivered as a small gust of wind blew against him. Seeing that the smaller male was getting cold, Shizuo wrapped his arm around him and pulled the brunet close to his body. Izaya immediately felt the heat radiating out of the larger male's body and cuddled as close as he could. They walked on; arms around each other, looking like a couple. The perfect couple.

The streets of Ikebukuro were filled with its inhabitants and the lights made the place glow like a Christmas tree. Christmas was just a couple weeks away and people scrambled around buying last minute sales and presents. And while everyone was worried about the holiday, the two teens were just worried about each other. As they made their way through the massive city, Izaya examined his new surroundings. He liked the environment of the city and feeling it gave off.

"I like it here. Maybe I'll work in the city after high school."

"It's a nice place. Lots of things to do here."

"Yeah…"

They arrived at the large outdoor skating rink at the center of the city. Lights shined down on the frozen platform, making it sparkle like glitter. As Shizuo went to get their skates, Izaya sat down on a nearby bench taking in the view of the place. He didn't pay attention as a guy approached him from behind.

"Hey! What's a hot chick like you doin' here all by herself?

_(Not this again… Do I really look THAT feminine?)_ Many times in his middle and high school life, Izaya had been mistaken for a female more than a male. He was used to it, but it hadn't occurred as often, so he kinda forgot that it even happened to him.

"Look, I'm not here alone. So would you please leave me alone?"

"Aww playing hard to get huh? Look, how about I show you a good time? It'll be fun."

"I rather not."

"Come on."

The male grabbed the brunet's arm and pulled him up from his seat. Trying to break free from the man's hold, Izaya struggled and pushed. But the guy had a tight hold on the teenager and was beginning to make his way up the brunet's shirt.

"Don't touch me!"

"Relax, it'll be fun."

Going up all the way to his chest, the perverted man suddenly realized that Izaya wasn't a chick, but a guy.

"See! I'm not a girl! So let me go you pervert!"

"Hmm, well guy or girl, I'm still gonna have some fun with you."

Most of the civilians of the city were on the skating rink and no one was around to see the brunet get assaulted. Pulling the light weighted male into the many shadowy corners of the city, Izaya kick and tried to scream through the hand covering his mouth. Pushed against the hard wall, the man stuffed a napkin inside the brunet's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Now, let's see how much I can make you scream through that."

Izaya's eyes widened as he thrashed his body around, not wanting the pervert to get anywhere near his sensitive spots. But his thin framed body provided no strength as his wrists were held together by one hand and the other slowly creeping its way down to his lower abdomen. Just as the man was about to unzip his jean, something forced his body to go flying hundreds of feet away from the frightened male.

"Izaya! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did that bastard hurt you anywhere? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Shizu-chan…"

Relieved that the blonde had come to save him, the brunet wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde headed male's neck and let out a small whimper.

"Hey… You alright?… I'm sorry for leaving you alone…"

"It's ok… I'm just glad you came when you did… …"

"I'm sorry…"

"Nothing happened. So don't worry ok? Let's just go ice skate."

"You sure? You don't want to go home?"

"And ruin my first date? Yeah right! Come on Shizu-chan! Let's have some fun~!"

Izaya placed his best smile on to re-insure Shizuo that he was fine. Sighing, he went along with the brunet's wishes and held his hand as they walked over to the benches. Putting on their skates, the blonde lead the smaller male onto the slippery ice. Wobbling around the icy floor, Izaya kept his hold on the monster's strong hands and glided around the rink.

"Shizu-chan! I'm gonna fall!"

"I won't let that happen. Hahaha, you're doing fine."

With his hands in the brunet's, Shizuo skated backwards, guiding the brunet along the floor. They laughed and skated hand in hand for what felt like hours. By the time they were both too exhausted to move another inch, Izaya had learned to move all by himself around the rink.

"That was sooo much fun!~"

"You think?"

"Yeah! I never knew learning to ice skate could be a terrifying yet fun experience! I loved it!"

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun!"

"So where to next? My hands are freezing so we should go somewhere warm!"

"I know the perfect place, let's go."

Reaching his hand out in front of him, Shizuo asked to hold the brunet's hand and received it. Walking hand in hand, they only travelled a couple of meters before reaching a very cozy looking coffee shop. Inside the shop was warm and filled with the smell of breads and coffee mixed together._ (Shizu-chan was right; this is the perfect place!) _

Moving them over to an empty high stool table near the window, Shizuo offered to take off the brunet's jacket and hung it at the jacket hanger near the exit. A waitress came up to them and asked what they wanted.

"Umm… I don't know! Everything looks so good! I guess I'll have a hot chocolate and…ohh! I want the cinnamon bagel! With cream cheese please~"

"And what would you like?"

"Hot chocolate with those mini marshmallows. And I guess I'll eat… a chocolate coffee cake."

"Alright your orders will be out shortly."

Leaving the two males alone, the waitress went to carry out their orders. Izaya stared out the window as an awkward silence started to fill the air. Glancing over at the blonde, he saw that Shizuo was staring right at him, which made him blush.

"D-don't look at me like that…"

"Like what?"

_(God why does he have to be so cute when he blushes like that? I can't believe that I actually hated him once! How could I? He's so cute!)_ Resting his head on one of his hands, Shizuo smiled a sly smile as he continued staring at the flustered male.

"You keep looking at me like I'm so exotic animal at the zoo! It's annoying…"

"Annoying? Or are you just saying that because you're embarrassed?"

"Sh-shut up! I'm not embarrassed… there's nothing to be embarrassed about…"

"Suuure, whatever you say."

The blonde knew he was teasing his date, but he couldn't help it. The expression of the brunet's face was priceless and it made him so intolerably cute.

"You know, you look really cute when you're embarrassed."

"Don't say things like that to me!"

"Hahaha! See! Your face is so cute right now! Really it is!"

"Stop it! I don't like it when I get compliments!"

Izaya's face was now completely red and he tried his hardest to hide it in his hands. He didn't like how the blonde was teasing him so easily. All he was doing was look at him and say things that he'd never said to him before and it was enough to get him all blushy.

"Why? You deserve compliments; especially if they're true."

"Shizu-chan stop! This isn't funny!"

"But I'm not laughing."

When the blonde said that, Izaya knew that all he'd said before was true. That sincere smile, those kind eyes, they were telling the truth. Their eyes met and the brunet was getting lost in those chocolate colored eyes. They melted him away as he stared at them and he loved them. He'd come to love everything about this man. This monster he'd hated for so long.

"Shizu-chan… I-"

"Here's your order!"

_(Dammit! Stupid girl! She ruined the moment!)_ Putting on his fake smile, the brunet thanked the girl and she went away. Taking a sip of his warm chocolaty drink, Izaya smiled as the warm liquid made its way down his throat and all throughout his entire body. They ate in silence, avoiding eye contact until they were done and ready to leave.

On the way home was quiet too. All up to when the blonde dropped the brunet off at his house. It was killing them both, this eerie silence between them. But Shizuo finally broke the silence when they were at the front door of the brunet's house.

"So, did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah. I did."

Izaya smiled a pure smile as he look at the blonde's smooth, beautiful face. How much he wanted to kiss those soft lips of the monster's was beyond comprehension.

"Shizu-chan, I…."

"Yeah?"

"I… Forget it… It's too embarrassing to say…"

"So don't say it. Only when you're fully prepared, then you can say it. For now, just keep thinking about it."

"Kay."

"I had a great time with you tonight Izaya. Thanks."

"No! Thank you~ I had a lot of fun too. Umm, before you leave… can you say... one thing again…?"

"Say what?"

"You know…the thing at the coffee shop…when I was blushing…"

Though it was dark on the porch, the blonde could tell that Izaya was blushing really hard again. He smiled as he gently pulled the brunet's chin up to look into his eye. Leaning in, he saw those beautiful blood red eyes dance with excitement as he softly whispered into the brunet's ear.

"You're so adorably cute that I can't seem to control myself sometimes, I-za-ya."

Shizuo said these words in a low, breathtaking voice that made Izaya want to melt away. His heart was beating abnormally fast and he felt like he was about to faint. But what the blonde did next was unexpecting.

He slowly leaned in on the brunet's face and sealed the gap between them with a kiss. A soft, heartwarming, mind controlling kiss. His first kiss. THEIR first kiss to be more précised. And it was even better than he'd dreamed of. Breathing in each other's breaths, Izaya felt his knees give in as Shizuo kissed him. As he slowly fell towards the ground, the blonde wrapped his arms around the thin framed body and pulled him closer to his. It felt like time had stopped forever, but all good things must come to an end at some point, and Izaya just couldn't take it anymore. He needed to breathe again before he passed out from their kiss. Breaking away, Izaya looked into Shizuo's eyes and waited for a response.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok. I... enjoyed it."

"Really?"

"Hahaha, yeah, don't sound so surprised. Thanks again for an amazing night."

Standing up on his tippy toes, he gave the blonde another quick kiss on the lips before he headed for the door.

"See you at school."

Smiling at his first date, Izaya closed the door behind him and ran up to his room, leaving Shizuo at the door.

"Wow… I was not expecting this to happen at all… damn…. Why does he have to be so fucking cute? Shit shit shit! I really am falling in love with him…."

Walking down the steps, he took one more look at the house, smiled, and walked back to the comforts of his home, satisfied at his date with Izaya.

**A/N:**

**Mwahahaha! Was it fluffy enough? Well? I hope so~ I think of the best ideas for dates sometimes lol Now I wanna go ice skating… To the mall! Ohh and don't forget to review~ :) see ya soon~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Rumor Has It

**BYR:**

**I really do appreciate those of you who take the time to write reviews and give me tips on my writing! It helps me a whole lot to become a better writer so Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!~ Enjoy~**

"Happy day~ Happy day~ Ohh it's a wonderful, happy day~"

Izaya was skipping his way to school, humming his happy song he'd made up. He was in such a good mood that it was kinda scary. All day yesterday, he was helping his sisters make their cookies as presents for their classmates. He even asked what they wanted for Christmas so he could get them a present. It was all the blonde's doing. Just one small event and the brunet had changed completely. Approaching the front gates of the private school, Izaya rushed into the warm building and up to his classroom. But was pulled by the scarf he was wearing and pushed into the wall. Eyes closed from the sudden pain, his lips were covered by another's as he opened his eyes to see who it was.

"Shizu-"

Unable to finish his sentence, Izaya let the blonde do whatever he pleased with him. A warm tongue slivered its way passed the brunet's slightly parted lips and was granted entrance as the smaller male opened his mouth wider. An immense make out session occurred right there in the empty halls as Shizuo pulled Izaya closer to his body and moved deeper inside his mouth. The brunet felt as if his stomach was being tied into a million knots as the monster continued to play with his mouth. Tongues, saliva, and lips were exchanged multiple times as Izaya felt his body heat up with excitement. He needed to stop this now, before they went too far. Trying to gently push the blonde away, the brunet could sense that Shizuo was on the brink of getting turned on. And so was he. Doing them both a favor, Izaya pushed away the larger male away from him and tried to calm himself down.

"We…should stop…"

"Yeah…sorry…"

Students suddenly appeared out of nowhere as the two males looked away from each other, hoping to not draw any attention to themselves. Gathering their things, they headed to their class and took their seats.

The bell rang and class had started. Being bored by the same lecture they receive, Izaya doodled in his notebook. It was a picture of him and the blonde ice skating and it looked very realistic. Smiling at his picture, his thought process was interrupted when the lunch bell rang. With a whole hour to do nothing, Shizuo walked up to Izaya's desk and sat near him.

"Shizu-chan! What are you doing? You can't sit by me! You'll draw attention to the both of us!"

The brunet was hushing these words to the blonde who was eating his lunch like he didn't even care. Actually, he really didn't care what anyone thought of him, cause he knew they would never say anything bad about him unless they had a death wish. He smiled at the frantic brunet and offered him a bite of his sandwich.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"No! I… I don't like eating in front of other people…"

"Why?"

"Because they judge you by how you eat and what you eat and I don't like that… so I never eat at school…"

"Come on, you're going to starve yourself if you don't eat anything."

"I'll eat when I get home. I'm not hungry anyway."

"***sigh*** Izaya… if you don't eat, I'll kiss you right in front of all these people."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Shizuo had a mischievous smirk on his face that was impossible to read. Afraid that what he said was true, Izaya took the sandwich out of the blonde's hand and began eating it.

"Meanie…"

"Hahaha! Well I had to do something to get you to eat. I was kinda hoping I could get another kiss from you though, but I guess I can wait."

"Shh! Do you want the whole school to know that we're… wait, are we going out?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"Well, I figure that since we kissed…then yeah…"

"So we're going out then."

Izaya smiled when he heard Shizuo say that. He felt warm inside now that he had someone there with him, to love him for who he is. And for it to be a secret between the two of them, it made it even more exciting.

"Ok, but don't tell anyone. I don't want people going around spreading rumors, since we're both guys and all…"

"Does it bother you that I'm a guy?"

"No… But I don't want people saying things ya know."

"I get it. My lips are sealed. That is, until I get to kiss you again."

"Stop it! You're making me blush!"

"Like I'd said before, you look cute when you blush."

A couple of girls from the other side of the classroom surveyed the two males as they ate their lunch. These group of girls love to spread rumors and gossip behind everyone's backs.

Gossip Girl 1 - "Hey! Look over there!"

Gossip Girl 2 - "It's Shizuo and Izaya!"

Gossip Girl 3 - "Why are they sitting near each other? I thought they hated one another."

Gossip Girl 4 - "Me too! Maybe they had some sort of agreement to not fight anymore."

Gossip Girl 2 - "No, it doesn't look like it."

Gossip Girl 1 - "Ohh my god! What if they're gay?"

Gossip Girl 4 – "Like boy on boy, hardcore yaoi? Ohh my god! I would pay to see those two in action!"

Gossip Girl 3 - "Shut up! That's totally gross!"

Gossip Girl 1 - "But you gotta admit; it's also totally hot."

Gossip Girl 4 - "Yeah! I mean, the two hottest guys together in bed! AHHH! I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it!"

As the inner yaoiness of the girls started to exploded, a mass text spread throughout the school, informing everyone about the guy couple. And by the end of the day, everyone knew there was something going on between the two most dangerous males in school. Some people expected this; others were heartbroken that they'd lost the chance to be with one of the two males. And the ones that were heartbroken were determined to get revenge.

"See ya Izaya!"

"Later Shinra!"

Snow slowly drifted its way down to earth as school was let out that afternoon. Unaware that the entire student body knew about him and the blonde, Izaya happily walked home by himself. Shizuo had to stay after to wait for his younger brother to finish with his drama club meeting before going home, so he was alone today. Making footprints in the snow, the brunet walked home the usual route when he was surrounded by a group of girls. And by the looks of it, they were extremely pissed.

Jealous Girl 1- "HEY! You're the one that's going out with Shizuo aren't you?"

"How- how'd you find out?"

Jealous Girl 2- "Idiot, the whole school knows."

Jealous Girl 3- "It's kinda obvious, just look at the way you cling on to him and how you guys sat together at lunch today."

Jealous Girl 2- "I bet you think you're so special, going out with him."

Jealous Girl 1- "What does he even see in you anyways? You're not even a girl! Sure you may look like one, maybe that's the reason he's going out with you!"

"No! That's not true!"

Jealous Girl 3- "Sure it isn't."

"Shut up! You don't know a damn thing that's going on between me and him!"

Jealous Girl 1- "We don't need to know. All we know is that you don't deserve him. You're nothing but a toy to him."

Jealous Girl 2- "I bet he'll drop you in a few days once he finds out how miserable you're making his life with all these rumors flying around."

Jealous Girl 3- "Yeah, and once he does, he'll realize that he wants a real girl, not some pretend bitch like you!"

Jealous Girl 2- "Why don't you do the world a favor and die already?"

Jealous Girl 1- "No one wants you around! SO JUST DISAPPEAR!"

The ruthless group of girls left the broken prideful male on the snowy floor as they laughed at him. Izaya just took the insults, the harmful words that wounded his heart, the abusive sentences that killed him from the inside out. And he began to doubt himself. He began to doubt the relationship he was in. _(Is what they said true? Is Shizu-chan really just going out with me because he's confused? I do look similar to a girl, maybe that's why he likes me! He thinks I'm a girl! That's the only explanation that makes sense! Am I only a toy to him?_) Doubt after painful doubt clouded his mind as Izaya tried to stand up.

Stumbling home, he went straight into his room to cry his heart out. _(How could I be so naïve? Why would anyone love me? I'm a horrible person. No one would ever love someone like me. Not even a monster… They're right. He is too good for me. I don't deserve him at all. I don't deserve anyone…_) His sisters knocked quietly on his door and entered the dark, gloomy room. They had caught a glimpse of the upset older brother's face as he came into the house before and were worried about him.

"Iza-nii…are you ok?"

"What happened…?"

"Go away… I don't want to talk to anyone…"

"Was it Shizuo? Did Shizu-chan do something?"

"Nii-san is sad because of Shizuo…"

"Who care? He doesn't love me! No one does! I'm going to grow old and die alone!"

"That's not true. Shizuo love Nii-san doesn't he?"

"SHUT UP MAIRU! He doesn't love me ok?"

"But why…."

"You don't understand Kururi… You both wouldn't understand…"

The younger of the twins, Kururi, looked at her sister as if she was sending a telepathic message. Mauri nodded as if she knew what her sister was thinking and they both quietly left their brother crying into his pillow.

"Let's go find that idiot and teach him a lesson he won't ever forget! He'll be sorry he'd ever messed with the Orihara family!"

Kururi just smiled at her hyped up sister and they left the house on the hunt for their target.

**A/N:**

**Awww, poor Izaya :( stupid girls! I really do hate girls even if i am one myself lol But only the ones that start drama and shit! Other than that, you ppl here are lovely~ Reviews are welcomed~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Cold Hearts

**BYR:**

**HEY GUYS! I'm like freaking hyper at the moment cause I've just been receiving news after amazing news from the wonderful world! THx for taking time out of your day to read my stories and review! I take every opinion and helpful advice from all of you VERY SERIOUSLY! SO THANK YOU! I shall do my best to make everything perfect XD Moving on~ If some of you haven't ready my first fanfic (Making My Way Into Your Life) then you will be confused, but for those of you who have! I'm writing a sequel to it! Just go back to the story and there will be an epilogue with a sneak peek and info on that! **

**ANYWAYS! Lol Just ranting at the moment sorry about that, to the next chapter then! I made it longer just for you! ENJOY!~ XD**

* * *

"So Nii-san, how are you and Izaya-san?"

"I think we're in a good relationship. At least, I hope so."

"Have you heard the rumors around school yet? About the two of you."

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"Well I don't know what's true, but the most common one I've heard was that you two are going out. Of course I already knew that, but the other one I'm hearing is that you're just using Izaya to make other girls jealous."

"What? Which idiot started that rumor? I swear I'm going to kill him…"

"Now Nii-san, you shouldn't lose your cool so easily. They're just rumors. As long as you know the truth, it shouldn't matter."

"You're right… But Izaya wanted to keep this just between the two of us. Guess me sitting next to him today during lunch stirred those rumors… Dammit…"

"You'll be fine."

"I hope so… wonder if he heard any of these yet…"

They talked about the many rumors that were flying around the halls of the school, and the more he heard about them, the more worried he got about the brunet. Just as the two brothers turned the corner, the blonde stopped abruptly and looked up at the sky.

"Hmm…Looks like it's gonna storm tonight… I'm gonna head over to the flea's house and check up on him. I'll be home later."

"Ok. Be safe."

"Yeah you too."

The brothers waved goodbye to each other before they parted their own ways. Shizuo stood where he was until Kasuka was out of sight before he began walking over to the brunet's place. He wondered if Izaya was home yet. _(If he had heard those rumors, I bet he wouldn't be fazed by them anyway. But still, better safe than sorry. And I didn't see him at the main entrance after school either… We said we would walk home together… Did he forget?)_

Minding his own business, the blonde whistled a quiet tune to himself when he suddenly heard footing and heavy breathing behind him.

"Shizu-chan…"

Hearing his name, he turned around and saw that it was a little girl all bundled up in winter clothing.

"Kururi? What are you doing here? It's cold outside. Shouldn't you be at home? And where's your sister?"

Mairu had split up with her twin before so they could find the blonde faster and easier. Their telepathic communication came in handy during these points and the more energetic of the twin came rushing to the other's location.

"Here…to punish…."

"Huh?"

"Found you! Now you'll feel my wrath!"

She charged at the blonde headed teen full speed and started kicking and screaming at him. Kururi just stood back and silently cheered her sister on. Confused by the sudden attack, Shizuo picked the flailing twin up by the hood of her jacket as if she were a cat.

"Let me go and fight me like a man you coward! I'll show you what happens to people who makes Iza-nii cry!"

"Whoa whoa slow down. Izaya's crying? But why?"

"Don't act stupid! You're the one who made him cry!"

"I didn't do anything to him!"

"Nii-san said you don't love him…"

"I never said that to him!"

"Then why is he crying? Why is he blaming you huh? Because it's all your fault!"

"***sigh* **geez…"

Still holding the frustrated twin in his hand, Shizuo tried to understand the situation he was in. Scratching the back of his head, he became irritated and set the little girl back down.

"So he's home crying right now?"

"He was when we left him. And we're gonna make you pay!"

"Pay."

An evil gleam shined in both girl's eyes as they inched closer and closer to the high schooler. Confident that he could handle two little girls, Shizuo stood his ground and just smiled a cocky smile. But he probably forgotten that they were related to Izaya, and anyone who's related to the brunet was a threat, no matter what age or size they are.

What they did next was possibly a bit over board, but hey, when handling a monster, you can never be too prepared! Mairu pulled a needle out of her coat pocket and jabbed it into the blonde's leg, making him moved back. But it was too late. The drug was already in his blood stream and was diffusing all over his body.

"What the hell-what was that?"

"Sleeping drug."

"Drug."

"Sleeping…drug…?"

The world became fuzzy as Shizuo tried his best to keep his knees from bucking. He held his right eye, trying to rub it but he couldn't keep it open no matter how hard he tried. He staggered forward, falling on his hands and knees as his breathing began to pick pace.

"Ok Kururi! We can tie him up now."

"Kay."

The two went to work, tying the blonde's hands and legs in skillful knots before they pulled him over to the sled they brought along. The sky was beginning to darken as they rolled the larger male onto the sled and pulled him towards home.

"Man! He's heavy! Iza-nii doesn't weight this much!"

"No eat."

"Ohh you're right, Nii-san hardly ever eats… We should fix that! I wonder if there's a drug that makes you eat…"

As the twins carried Shizuo back home, snowflakes started drifting down to earth and a chilling wind whirled around them.

"Tch, it's getting cold."

"Mmm."

"We better hurry up. I don't want to get stuck out here."

Mairu's glasses started to freeze from the harsh winds as she collapsed on the ground. Her younger sister rushed to her aid, helping her sit up.

"Mairu!"

"I'm fine. Just slipped. We need to get out of this storm. But we're still at least 3 miles from our house…."

"Stuck…"

"Yeah, we are stuck…."

Surveying their surroundings, the youngest of the three spotted an abandoned shop just a bit ahead and pointed to it.

"Shelter."

"Nice! Let's go!"

They dragged and tugged the heavy male with one last push to reach their destination. Safe from the freezing winds, they dusted off any remains of snow and searched around the place. It was an old abandoned café, tables and chairs lying around here and there. Going around the counter, they spotted an over and tried to turn it on. Luckily for them, it had some gas left and they made a fire. Warming up near the over, they huddled together, trying out their cell phone's to see if they could get any signal.

"No luck. The storm must've frozen all the lines…"

A groan coming from the other side of the counter made the two jump out of their skin and latch on to each other.

"Where…am i…?"

"Ohh! Shizu-chan is awake!"

"Awake."

They hopped over the counter and crouched down next to the tied up male. Smiling down at the detained blonde, they saw irritation in his eyes as he squirmed in the ropes that bound him.

"Good morning~"

"Mairu! Untie me right now!"

"Nooo can dooo~ we still have to punish you for making Nii-san cry."

"Cry."

"I didn't make him cry! I never did anything to him!"

"Mhm, suuure you didn't."

"Lie."

"I'm not lying! Come on! I just heard the rumors myself ok! And none of them are true!"

"Rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"You mean you went out hunting for me, drugged me, dragged me through the snow in a storm, and you don't even know why your brother is crying…?"

"Uhhh…well you see-"

"Yes."

"Don't be so blunt about it Kururi!"

"***sigh*** great…"

"So what are these rumors you speak of?"

"Untie me and we can talk."

"Hmmm, should we Kururi?"

The apathetic twin leaned in close to the blonde's face and squinted her eyes, concentrating on the mocha colored one. Drawing back, she nodded her head and they untied the blonde.

"That's better. My arms almost lost their circulation."

"Now start taking mister! Or you'll be tied back up and thrown out in the storm!"

"Bye bye.~"

"Ok ok! Geez… well I only know what I'd heard, but apparently some idiot said that I was using your brother to make other girls jealous or something. I'm not using him in any way, shape, or form! I swear!"

"So…we have the wrong target…"

"Wrong."

"Hell yeah you do… ***sigh*** and now we're stuck in this storm. I was heading over to your house ya know! We could be safe inside if it weren't for the two of you!"

"***sniff sniff* **we-we're ***sniff* **sorry…"

"Ok ok! Don't cry! I'm not mad at you. Just pissed at everything ok?"

"Mad at us too…"

"No no I'm not. Really."

The blonde hugged the two of them while he picked them up and moved them over to the fire. They soon fell asleep in his arms while he kept them safe from any harm.

"Hope this ends soon…."

* * *

Back at home, Izaya woke up from his little nap he'd taken when he cried himself to sleep. Rubbing his swollen eyes, he checked the clock on his nightstand and frowned at it. It read 7:26 pm as he pulled himself from the warmth of his covers and walked out his room. The entire house felt chilly and dark as he walked down the hall and down the stairs.

"Mairu, Kururi?"

No one answered him as he searched the house for any signs of life. The answering machine was blinking red, indicating that there was a message waiting to be heard. Pressing it, he leaned back against the wall and stared at the machine, listening to the automated voice.

***BEEP*** _You have one message. Message was from Mom, received at 4:21 pm. __*****_**BEEP***

"_Izaya? I'm guessing you're busy with homework. Listen, your dad and I will be stuck at work tonight. A snow storm is coming and by the time we're done with work it'll be too late to go home. So you and your sisters stay inside alright! There should be left overs from last night or if you want you can make something. Be safe you three and I'll see you tomorrow night hopefully. Love you!"_

***BEEP***

"Hmm, so we're home alone tonight… Wait… Where are those two trouble makers? Mairu! Kururi!"

The house echoed his calls back to him as he shivered and rubbed his arms up and down. Walking to the window, he pushed the curtain aside and saw how heavy it was snowing; it was almost impossible to see at all. Passing the front door to check the kitchen, he noticed something rather odd. The twin's snow boots were missing from their usual spot and now that he investigated further, their coats were gone as well.

"No…they couldn't!"

He flipped his cell phone out and dialed Mairu's number. No answer, all he heard was static. Trying the other twin, he received the same answer and snapped his phone shut.

"Dammit! They're out in this blizzard? Shit! It's just one damn thing after another today!"

Rushing to his room, the brunet got dressed and was about to walk out the room but stopped. The white scarf that Shizuo had given him was lying lazily on his chair, waiting to be worn. Sighing in defeat, he wrapped the warm cloth around his neck, placed on his snow boots and was out the door, hunting for his sisters.

* * *

"Sh-Sh-Shizu-ch-channn…I'm c-c-colddd…."

"C-cold…"

"I know… Me too. Just huddle closer to me. We'll share body heat. That'll help."

It'd been a little over three hours since the storm had started. The fire in the oven finally died out when the gas finished and they were left in the dark; cold and hungry.

"I wanna g-go home…"

"I know Mairu. I would take the two of you home, but I don't think I can ever handle this blizzard…"

"Are we gonna die here…?"

"What? Are you kidding me? Of course not."

"Promise…?"

"I promise Kururi."

"I'm really sleepy…"

"No you can't sleep!"

"Just for a little bit…?"

"Please?"

A worried look crossed the blonde's face as he sighed in defeat.

"Ok, just of an hour. I don't want you two going under on me."

"We'll be fine as long as we're with you."

"I hope so…"

"I bet Nii-san is worried about us… I hope he's ok…"

"Worried…"

The twins fell asleep in Shizuo's arms shortly after and he tried his best to keep them warm. His mind kept roaming back to Izaya. _(Is he ok? Maybe he's out looking for these two. If so, what if he's caught in the storm too? Dammit! If he is, who'll save his ass? Shit! Now I'm freaking out over him again! Izaya! I'm gonna kill you if I ever get out of this alive!)_ Pissed for not knowing the situation outside, Shizuo began nodding off into a slumber as well, praying in his heart that the brunet was alive and well.

* * *

"MAIRU! KURURI!"

The howling winds threw back his cries as he squinted and shielded his eyes from the sharp blades of snowflakes flying at him. The landscape around him looked the same wherever he turned; pure white covering everything in its path. Izaya shivered violently when the death chilling winds passed through his jacket and clothing. Tightening the scarf around his neck, he pressed onward, determined to find his missing sisters.

He'd searched everywhere he could think of; the school, the playground, he even tried a couple of their friend's house, but they weren't there. The night was drawing later and later, making it harder for the brunet to see. Even the street lights provided him no help since the snow covered them. The depth of the snow had built up to his knees now and he struggled to even make the slightest movements. Stumbling around, he felt his head feeling heavier and fuzzier. Falling over, he met with the icy small crystals and felt frozen.

"Dammit…s-so cold… Mairu… Kururi… where the hell are you….?"

* * *

"Huh?"

The blonde woke up in a startle from his nap, noticing how much colder it had gotten. The twins were still sleeping in his arms, warm enough to still be alive. He sighed in relief as he patted their heads, but something was still eating at him. He'd woken up so suddenly, like a force of nature was trying to telling him something. Cautiously setting the two girls down, he stood up and looked out the window. All he saw was dark snow whirling around. Worried that they might be stuck there for a while, he left the window, but not before his eye caught something. Turning his attention back, he confirmed that there was something lying in the snow. It was hard to determine from the distance and the darkness, but there was definitely something there. Stepping outside, he carefully stumbled over to the mysterious figure.

"A person? What the hell is he doing out here?"

The person was facing down in the snow, so Shizuo couldn't see his face. Turning him around, he nearly had a heart attack when he identified who it was.

"IZAYA?"

The brunet was unconscious, he face a bit blue from the snow. Picking up the light weight male bridal style, he rushed back to the abandoned store. Dusting the white off Izaya's face, he lightly patted his cheek, trying to wake him up.

"Hey. Izaya! Wake up! Dammit flea! Wake up!"

"Ughh…Whaaat…?"

"Geez, I thought you were dead for a minute there!"

"Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Mairu…and Kururi…they're missing… I have to….find them…"

"You were out looking for them? Idiot… they're here, safe with me."

"Here? Where?"

His eyes widened and he jumped up from the blonde's arms and began searching around the place. He found them behind the counter, sleeping soundly. Relief came over his face as he pulled them into his arms.

"God I was worried to death! I need to bring them home!"

"In this blizzard?"

"I don't care! I came this far, I can go back!"

"You barely got this far by yourself! What makes you think that you can handle two more people?"

"Well I have to try! I can't leave them in this storm! They'll get ammonia or something!"

"Tch! Fine…. Put them on the sled, I'll pull them home."

"You…you'll help?"

"Of course."

A suspicious frown crossed Izaya's face as he switched looks from the blonde to his sisters and back. _(Well…I do need his help whether I like it or not… But out of all the people in the world, why him? I bet he's gonna use this as a bargaining chip or something in the future to play me… Bastard… I shouldn't trust him! But Mairu and Kururi… Shit!) _Finally making up his mind, the brunet carried his sisters over to the sled and covered them with his jacket.

"You'll freeze to death!"

"Like you'd care. My health isn't important right now. Let's just go."

They stepped out into the continuous snow, Izaya soon regretting his decision on the jacket. But his sisters were more important at the moment. They began their long journey home, the whole way Izaya was shivering like crazy. Shizuo couldn't help but notice this and stopped, making the brunet bump into him.

"E-e-ehhh? Wh-what's wr-wronggg…?"

"You're annoying when you shake. Here!"

Taking off his jacket, the blonde roughly placed it on Izaya and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Blushing at the kind act, he reluctantly followed Shizuo all the way home. _(Why? Why am I experiencing this weird feeling? When I'm near this monster… I can't help but feel light and all flustered….Even though I know he might be using me, I still feel this… What am I suppose to do? Should I confront him?)_

Making it back to safety, the older Orihara stripped off the heavy jackets from his sisters and tucked them in bed. Satisfied that they were safe and sound at home, Izaya turned on the fireplace, and collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Shizuo had used his kitchen and made some hot cocoa for them both. Sitting down next to the brunet, he handed Izaya his cup and took a sip from his own. Taking the warm cup that melted into his frozen hands, the brunet scooted away from the blonde, not making any eye contact with him whatsoever.

"Ok, what's up with you? Why have you been ignoring and avoiding me?"

"Tch…you know why…player…"

"Pl-player? What?"

"You're using me Shizuo! Don't make it sound like I don't know!"

"….So you've heard the rumors…"

"Yes I have!"

"….And you believe them…?"

The brunet was taken aback by the sound of Shizuo's voice when he asked that question. His tone, his expression, they clearly showed pain in them. And he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault that the blonde was looking at him with such sad eyes.

"I… I don't know what I want to believe. Part of me truly wishes they aren't true… but the other part is preparing me just in case they are…"

"So what do you believe?"

"Me?"

"What do you believe to be the truth?"

"The truth… I… I believe that Shizu-chan does care about me…and that he wouldn't use me … That…that's what I believe…."

"***sigh*** you really are a pain sometimes. Silly flea."

He pulled Izaya closer to him, allowing him to lie on his chest. Shocked by the sudden movement, Izaya almost spilt his cocoa as he giggled at the blonde.

"A bit of a warning next time?"

"Sorry."

The blonde smiled a gentle smile at his loving flea as he set his cup down on the side table and hugged the thin male in his arms. Pulling a blanket over them, the brunet drank all his warm chocolate drink before setting it down and fell asleep on Shizuo.

"Thank you Shizu-chan…for everything… I'm sorry that I doubted you…"

"Haha, it's ok, no harm done. And it only took a blizzard to settle our fight!"

"Hahaha, yeah… how troublesome…but I'm glad you're here with me tonight, safe and warm with me…"

"Yeah, me too…"

And they fell asleep on the couch, cuddling near the roaring fire, safe and sound from all the world's troubles.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Happy dance~ Happy dance~ So excited, I just can't hide it lol! Also the BACKSTREET BOYS ARE BACK! LIKE FOR REAL! Ohh the nostalgia… I also just brought a whole bunch of songs on iTunes from my favorite J-pop artist (FLOW & Yuya Matsushita~) and I can't stop listening to them XD This week just keeps getting better and better! AHHH! **

**Ok, so after the good news, comes the bad news… I shall be starting college in exactly one month from now, so you know what that mean…. Less updates D'X I know, sad, but I will try my best to upload as much as I can! School comes first before other things apparently! Lol But I still love to hear from you lovely ppl! SO REVIEW PLZ~ You're so kind to me :')**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Winter Wonderland

**BYR:**

**Ok, so I needed to name "Jealous Girls" and "Otaku girls" and I just came up with something on the spot! So yeah! Connects to no one whatsoever! Just pure made up names that I might've taken from some anime I seen because** **I couldn't think of anything…. Enjoy!~**

**Ohh One More Thing! I made a poll and i really need you guys to make an important decision for me for my next story! Cause i have too many ideas and i just keep jumping around between them all! I need a main focus! Course new stories only come when im finished with the current one, but still! HELP! THX**

"Bu bye Nii-saaannn~ Have fuuunnn~"

"Fun."

"Yeah yea. You two behave yourselves! Mom and dad have to work late every night so I expect you not to cause trouble for them while I'm gone ok?"

"Yeah yeah we know! No parties, no trashing the place, blah blah blah, anything else?"

"Just stay safe ok? Watch the news if you plan to go anywhere, and call mom once in a while during the day so she doesn't freak out!"

"We will we will! Now go on! You'll be late to catch your bus!"

"Ok."

Kissing his sisters' on the forehead, he picked up his bags just as the blonde came running up to his house.

"Oi flea! Hurry up! The bus leaves in five minutes!"

"Coming coming! Geez.."

"Take care nii-san."

"I will Kururi."

"And if anything happens between you and that idiot blonde, don't be afraid to call us! We'll take care of him!"

"Take care~"

"Hahaha, I appreciate the offer but the last time I let you take care of Shizu-chan you almost got us all killed, so no thanks."

"Awww~ But we'll be careful!"

"Careful."

"Yeah I know you'll be. Well…I gotta go. Love you guys!"

They embraced in a tight hug as the sisters promised to be good. Releasing their hold, the twins looked behind their brother, at the blonde and pointed at him. His brows rose in surprise as he waved at them and smiled.

"Shizu-chan! If you don't take care of our nii-san we will hunt you down and show you no mercy!"

"No mercy~"

"Hahahaha! Then I better keep him by my side at all times huh?"

"Shut up Shizu-chan! Come let's go!"

Throwing his bags at the blonde, Izaya skipped down the street towards the bus and waved goodbye to his sisters.

"See you in a week!~"

* * *

On the bus, many of the other Raira Academy students were all buzzing in excitement about their senior trip. Each year, the senior class takes a week off before Christmas break and travel to a ski resort as a reward for taking their first semester finals. All the long hours of studying and cramming paid off if you were able to pass every single final with a C or higher. Thankfully for Shizuo, Izaya was there to tutor him in the subjects he didn't quite get and he was able to pass all his finals with a B- or higher.

"Ahhh~ A whole extra week to relax and do absolutely nothing~ This is what I needed~"

"Yeah, it's nice. You sure your sisters will be ok?"

"They can handle themselves. They learned from the best right~?"

"Yeah I guess…"

The blonde shuddered at the memory of two weeks ago from the snow storm they were trapped in. Even though things worked out smoothly in the end, he couldn't help but feel as if they were watching his every single move when he was over at their house to study or just hang out. He couldn't blame them though; that was how he was with his little brother after all.

"So what are you planning to do when you get to when we get to the ski resort?"

"Mmmm, I don't know. Maybe just sit by the fire and read a book, or drink some cocoa or just sleep or maybe-"

"So basically nothing!"

"Yeah basically~"

"How boring."

"So what are _you_ gonna do hmmm?~"

"I'm gonna try skiing or snowboarding probably."

"That's dangerous! You could get hurt!"

"I think I'd rather risk that instead of staying with your sisters for a week."

"Hahaha, yeah I would agree with you there."

So as the two males talked randomly on the long bus ride, everyone around them seems to leave them alone. By now, the whole school pretty much figured out that they were going out and were ok with it. Sure there were some outrageous outbursts from both genders and some were against the idea, but nothing separated them.

So the days went by and the idea of them together settled in. Still, there were some who were not agreeable with the couple. Like the girls behind Izaya and Shizuo on the bus for example!

Jealous Girl 1 Akane : "Ehhh! I really hate that guy Izaya."

Jealous Girl 2 Yumi : "No kidding. Really, I thought we taught him a lesson that day. Guess not."

Akane: "Better come up with another plan. He's too happy for my liking."

Yumi : "Yeah. I'll text the other girls on the other bus and we'll start forming a plan."

Akane : "Good. I will have Shizuo for myself."

As the jealous girls whispered and formulated their horrible plan, Izaya's body seems to tell him about the dangers nearby as he shivered and rubbed his arms up and down.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a chill."

"Here."

The blonde grabbed a blanket he'd brought along and draped it over the smaller male's knees. Moving the arm rest that was between them, Shizuo pulled Izaya closer to him and forced his head to lean onto his shoulder.

"Sh-Shizu-chan! What are you doing?", the brunet whispered rather harshly.

"Making you comfortable. It's gonna take at least another four hours to get there so might as well take a nap."

"Mmmm…"

Though he tried to make it look like he was mad, the wide smile on his face told an entirely different story as he closed his eyes and cuddled closer to his blonde. Underneath the blanket, Shizuo had sought out for Izaya's hand and found it, intertwining them as they fell asleep.

Otaku 1 Yasuki : "Ohhmygodohhmygodohhmygod! Those two look sooooo…. KAWAIIIIII!"

Otaku 2 Mimi: "I have to resist taking a picture! But it's so hard! Ahhhhh!"

Otaku 3 Hina: "Someone get me a box of tissues! I'm gonna die from a nosebleed!"

Otaku 4 Koto: "Ohh, I wish I was Izaya right now! He's so lucky~"

Mimi : "Yeah he is, and so is Shizuo. Though I am a bit jealous, I can't help but be happy for them both!"

Yasuki : "Same here! I would do anything to protect this OPT!"

Hina : "Meeee toooooo!~"

Yasuki : "Then it's settled girls! We shall do whatever in our power to protect team Shizaya!"

Koto : "Hell Yeah!"

So as the fanatics of yaoi and the jealousy of the young girls on the bus erupted, the bus ride to the resort was nothing but crazy, filled with excitement, and drama.

* * *

The bus came to a slow roll as Shizuo stirred from his nap and opened his eyes. Looking to the side, he saw that the flea was still sleeping soundly on his shoulders. The sight of this nearly ripped his heart in half because of the extreme cuteness. The brunet's long eyelashes were spread evenly along his eyelid as his mouth gaped open a bit to let air escape as he exhaled. The raven colored hair was scattered all along his forehead in a messy, but somehow perfect way and he just looked so peaceful. Using his free hand to grab his phone in his pocket, the blonde took a picture of the sleeping flea and set it as his background before waking him up.

"Hey… Izaya…."

"Mmmmm…."

"Come on, we're here."

"Five more minutes mom…."

The sleepy tone of the brunet made Shizuo chuckle a bit before a devious idea popped inside his head. Taking a quick glance around, he moved in closer to Izaya's face before he connected his lips with the smaller male. A few seconds passed before the brunet shot his eyes open, confused why he was running out of air to breathe before he caught eyes on the blonde hair blocking his view. _(Shizu-chan! Let go! I can't breathe dammit! Such an idiot!) _Softly pushing the blonde off him, he could feel a rush of heat go up to his face as he tried to cover himself with the blanket.

"What's wrong?"

"I could've died you idiot."

"No you wouldn't have. I won't let that happen."

"I couldn't breathe!"

"It was the only way to make you wake up."

"You could've done something else!"

Izaya wasn't sure why, but he felt mad at the protozoan as he gripped tighter onto the blanket. Sensing the anger from the brunet, Shizuo was about to apologize before he was cut off by an announcement from their teacher.

_"Ok kids, remember who your roommate is! I want the two of you to stick together if you can or at least tell one another if you're planning to go somewhere without them. Curfew is at 11pm! Everyone must be in their own rooms by then understood! You pick up your room keys at the front desk. A schedule and other information will also be given to you. Remember to have fun and be safe! If you have any problems, find one of the adults and we will assist you!"_

The bus stopped moving as the students' started gathering their belongings and filed off the vehicle. Izaya pulled the blanket off him as he stood and grabbed his bag, not making any eye contact with the protozoan. Sighing dramatically, Shizuo folded up his blanket and got his things before exiting the bus. Catching up with the flea, he walked side by side with him, wanting to say something, but sensed that this wasn't really the place for them to talk in private. So as they got their room key and searched for their room, he kept his mouth shut.

"Room 217. Guess this is it."

Sliding the card key through the scanner, a low click was heard before Izaya pushed open the door. As he stepped in, he saw that it was rather a larger space for just two people. The first thing you see when you walk in was the living room area; a flat screen tv on the left wall which faced an oval glass table and a three seat couch, a one seat to the side of that against the back wall. Behind the large couch was a fireplace on the right side of the room, to the side of that was a table with four cushions to sit on. The back wall had a large window and sliding door that led out to a balcony. The room then went into a bedroom which had two separate beds, a dresser on the opposite wall, and a connected bathroom. Overall, the typical hotel-like room, but more space. Setting his things down on his bed, Izaya began unpacking his things as Shizuo walked in the bedroom. Tossing his stuff near the foot of his bed, the blonde then proceeded over to the flea.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What makes you think I'm mad?"

"Well that tone sure gives it away."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mhmmm…"

Pissed at the charade the flea was giving him, he grabbed the blanket from his suitcase and draped it over the brunet's head while pushing him onto the bed.

"What are you-"

He wasn't allowed to finish his sentence. The larger male had crawled under the warm cloth and grabbed hold of both the flea's wrist, pinning him against the bed and pressed his lips onto Izaya's. Resurfacing, he smirked at his boyfriend who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes! Yes I am ma-"

Silenced again by those sweet tasting lips, Izaya tried to shift away from the monster, but it was no use.

"Are you mad at me now?"

"Y-ye-"

Kiss. Resurface. Question.

"How about now?"

"Shizu-chan, stop-"

Kiss. Resurface. Question.

"Not until you're no longer mad at me. So are you?"

"I….y-"

Another kiss came, and another, then another. Question after same question were answered with intoxicating kiss as Izaya began to feel lightheaded.

"Still mad?"

"Y… Yes…"

Actually, he wasn't the slightest bit mad at the blonde anymore, and Shizuo knew that. But it was still fun to hear his breathless voice hush to him as he went down on the inviting mouth and slipped his warm tongue inside the wet caverns of the other. Spiking chills shot throughout the small thin body as he wrapped his now free arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him deeper inside him. _(God I hate him… Why does he always make me lose my cool…? Then again, what's so bad about that if I get this? I can stay like this forever…) _But his fantasy was short lived when a loud knock was heard at their door. Startled by the abrupt interruption, Izaya pulled Shizuo away as he gasped for air his lungs lacked.

"We…. We should get that…."

"Leave them there… They can wait…."

Just as the blonde was about to reconnect their tongues, another pounding followed by a call stopped him in his place.

"Hey Izaya! Shizuo! You guys in there?"

"Damn that Shinra! I'll kill him…"

Pushing himself off of the smaller male, Shizuo stalked towards the front door and opened it. He supported himself up by placing a hand on the frame and stared coldly at the glasses wearing male. Shinra literally jumped from his spot when he saw the dark, angry look on the monstrous teen.

"Ummm, h-hi…"

"What do you want? This better be good."

"I-I-I was wonder if you guys wanted to go get s-some hot chocolate with Kyohei and me…."

"We would love to!~"

Izaya popped out from under Shizuo's arm and smiled at the intruder. Shinra's whole body relaxed as soon as he saw the brunet and the usual smile appeared.

"Great!"

"Neh Shizu-chan, can you go get my scarf for me?~"

"Yeah yeah…"

Slugging back inside, Izaya then faced the other brunet and whispered over to him.

"We were in the middle of a hot make out session before you came, so that's why he's mad. Don't tell him I told you that or I'll kill you myself!"

"Hey hey! Your secret is safe with me! I didn't know!"

"Yeah I know~ but just saying for reinsurance~"

"Well I'm glad you guys are happy for once. I always thought you two had some sort of weird relationship-"

"Shut up before your tongue goes missing."

"Ok ok! Got it! Sensitive topic! Understood!"

Shizuo re-emerged from the room, handing his lover his scarf before they left. Walking down the carpeted hall and down the stairs, they met up with Kadota before they headed over to the café. Izaya rushed down the stairs to the calm male and tackled him.

"Do-ta-chiiin~"

"Wahh! Izaya!"

"Neh Neh! Dotachin!"

"Hmm? What's up? And can you please stop calling me that…"

"Nope~ I was wondering what you're gonna do tomorrow~"

"Tomorrow? Not sure. Why?"

"It's a secret~"

"Huh?"

Shizuo pulled the brunet off of Kyohei with a solemn face as he kept his eye on the confused teen. Izaya childishly laughed at the brute's jealousy as he wiggled out of his captives hold.

"Come on let's go get some cocoa!~"

They followed the brunet out the front doors as a few pack of snow flurried all around them. Izaya, being a child at heart, spread his arms wide to the side of him and pretended to be an airplane as he went in random directions, occasionally circling his group. Shinra laughed at the brunet while Kyohei shook his head in embarrassment. Shizuo just smiled at the cute sight as he called out to Izaya to be careful.

"You worry tooo muuucccchhh~ Shiiizuuu-chaaannn~"

He was having the time of his life, dancing around in the cold winter air, free snow falling on him like feathers, far away from the city, and not a care in the world. A little ways off, the unofficial Shizaya fan club was watching the smaller male in excitement as they secretly took pictures for their fan book.

Mimi: "Ohh look at that! Just like a kid!"

Hina: "He's so cute with that white scarf around his neck!"

Koto: "Aww! Look at how Shizuo is looking at him with such sweet eyes!"

Yasuki: "Girls pull yourselves' together! We have to leave them alone for their romantic date!"

Hina: "But I don't think it's much of a date if Kyohei and Shinra are with them."

Mimi: "Hina is right."

Yasuki: "As leader of team Shizaya, I know what's best for them. And of course it's a date!"

Koto: "I don't follow Yasu."

Yasuki: "Ohh my, such newbies you guys are… Listen! It's obvious why Shinra and Kyohei are with them on this date!"

Mimi: "It is?"

"Yasuki: "Yes! You heard all those gossiping tramps around school! There are some evil witches that want out OTP to be a forgotten memory! They are in danger! And they know it! Soo, in order to keep their profile low, they have their closes friend around as a cover for them!"

Hina: "Ohh my god…"

Koto: "That makes total sense!"

Mimi: "Yasu! You are the yaoi guru!"

Yasuki: "I am, aren't I! Now… let's go print those photos we got and put them in the book!"

* * *

So as the fan club hurried back to their rooms, Izaya and his friends arrived at the warm café and were escorted to their seats.

"It smells so good in here!"

The scent of sugar, milk, cinnamon, nutmeg, and warm bakery items floated all around the confined room. Shizuo could feel his mouth water as he took his seat next to Izaya at the booth. The other two took the other side as they looked over their menu.

"Ohh~ I want everything on the menu! It all looks so cute!"

"Order one thing flea, we're not rich."

"Aww… well I'll just get one thing and bring a snack home! So… I want…."

The waitress came up to their table and asked for their order.

"Yeah, four hot chocolates, mint for me, Carmel for Shinra here, double chocolate for Shizuo and just a regular for Izaya."

"Alright, and would you like anything to eat?"

"I want a cinnamon bun please~ Shizu-chan wants a chocolate coffee cake, Dotachin wants a cinnamon muffin and Shinra doesn't want anything."

As she wrote down their orders in a hurry, she read their orders for double reinsurance and after confirmation, she left.

"Alright. I shall have those out in a few minutes!"

"Hey Hey! You guys!"

"What flea?"

"Let's go….Make a... snowman!~"

"Izaya… It's like 20 degrees outside. Not to mention that it's night time and the temperature drops rapidly at night."

"So what Shinra? I'll dress warm!"

"Why don't we do it tomorrow when you can see the snow?"

"Hmp! Fine…"

"Don't be a brat."

"You're all no fun…"

"Hey Izaya. Walk with me for a sec."

"Ehhh? To where Dotachin?"

"Just outside for a minute."

"O-ok…"

Izaya scooted out the booth and followed Kyohei towards the door as he turned back and shrugged his shoulders at the blonde. As they left the café, Shizuo wondered what Kyohei was doing and it made him a bit antsy.

"Don't worry Shizuo. No one is out to steal Izaya from you."

"Wha-ta-who-I never said-"

"Hahahah! You don't have to say anything. It's quite obvious that you are protective over him. Not that I blame you."

"I just….don't want to lose him… I don't know when or why, but he's special to me…"

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's love~ Celty and I have almost the same relationship, though she's to shy to admit it. But she's so cute!~ I miss her dearly!"

"Yeah yeah just shut it already."

"Aww… We get to talk about your love life but not mine. That seems unfair."

"Just shut up."

* * *

Outside the café, Izaya wrapped the scarf that was still around his neck tighter as he looked around. They were high up in the mountains, white covering every square inch of the place as he was led by Kadota to a bench near the fenced ledge.

"So what's up?"

"You said you had something to say before. So what?"

"Ohh right! I wanted to ask you if you could keep Shizu-chan busy tomorrow!"

"Hmm? Why?"

"It's his birthday!~"

"Ehh? Really?"

"Nope I lied~"

"I thought so… cause I was about to say, his birthday isn't until January."

"I know I know. I actually have a surprise for all of you, but I can't spoil it now can i?"

"Yeah I guess. So all I have to do is keep everyone occupied for the whole day?"

"Yep! Shouldn't be too hard right?"

"I hope not…"

"You can do it! Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you!"

"Gee I feel special…not…"

"It'll all be worth it in the end. Now let's go back inside! Shinra was right! It's freezing out here!"

They hurried back inside the warm building and arrived back just in time as their drinks and snacks were set on the table. Cupping his hand around his hot cup, Izaya felt his frozen hands melt onto the cup as he took in the chocolaty scent of his drink. So throughout the night, the four best friends talked on and on about school and other frivolous things. Laughter and smiles were passed around the table as the mood seemed to light the small cabin café. But not far off, at the corner of the cabin near the back, the mood was exactly the opposite of theirs.

Akane: "Ugh! I just can't stand this anymore! All Shizuo sees is that- that- thing!"

Yumi: "Akane… please calm down… You'll have Shizuo for your own soon alright!"

Ryo: "Seriously girl. I mean I know you've had a major crush on him since like 3rd grade, just chillax already."

Kuroko: "Right. We have everything set for tomorrow. So no prob."

Akane: "But-But I want him so bad! And I'm losing him to a guy! Do you know how much that hurts!"

Ryo: "We're here for you girl."

Kuroko: "Don't worry. We have it all under control. By this time tomorrow, you'll have your fingers around that blonde and Izaya will be nothing more than a forgotten memory."

Akane: "Ohh Roko! You are the mastermind in our group! I love you! Give me a hug~"

Kuroko: "Don't touch me…"

Yumi: "Anyway, we should head home. I'm beat from the bus ride."

Akane: "Ohh alright… I guess I'll have to leave him for another night. Sweet dreams my Shizuo. You will be free from that spider's web soon."

**A/N:**

**Dun Dun DUUUNN! Uhhh ohh! Dr-a-maaa is about to go down! Things are starting to heat up! Literally! This heat is killin' me! I can't wait for winter! I love the snow! I need my snow! Wish I lived in Alaska…. Enough of my ranting lol Sorry if I made Shizuo&Izaya OOC. I tend to do that when lovey-dovey things happen between them… SORRY XP Reviews and I will see you…whenever I have time….**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Rivalry Begins

**BYR:**

**I HAD THE WORST WEEK EVER. And it has affected my mood and my passion in writing and updating chapters. I apologize. Things are just not going my way this month…. *sigh* so much headaches…and tomorrow is my first day at college… Someone shoot me… ENJOY….**

"Izaya…. Hey! Wake up!"

"Meeehhhhh… Five more minutes….."

"Get off your lazy ass flea. It's already 9 in the morning."

"Nine?! You freakin' woke me up at _nine_?!"

"Yeah. Can't sleep the day away."

"But we're on vacatiooooonnnn…!"

"All the more reason to wake up early. Come on, let's go get breakfast and meet up with the others to decide what we're gonna do today."

"Mrblah meetup…. Freaking wake me up for stupidgrembleuouaje…."

The sleepy irritated male slugged out his warm covers into the bathroom as he grumbled under his breath. Shizuo chuckled at the sight of the pissed brunet and followed close behind. Eyes too heavy to keep open, Izaya squeezed the toothpaste onto his electric toothbrush and brushed with little to no effort at all. This went on longer than needed as the blonde spat the foam and rinsed before looking back over at the flea.

"Hey? Are you…."

Yep. Izaya had fallen asleep standing and brushing his teeth. Shizuo hung his head in defeat as the shook the other male awake. The brunet's crimson eyes shot open as he realized what had happened and spat out the minty foam.

"I can't believe you actually fell asleep… Idiot."

"Shut up! It's not my fault! Who kept me up all night wanting to cuddle and kiss huh?!"

"Ha, you're acting like you didn't enjoy it."

"I….."

Izaya opened his mouth to protest back, but no comments came out as his face slowly turned a bright pink. Pouting, he turned on his heels and stalked back into the bedroom. Pulling off his shirt, he began rummaging through the drawers for a new shirt when two warm hands wrapped around his stomach, playing with the boxers elastic waist band.

"You're too skinny. Don't you ever eat?"

"Of course I do…"

"Not. I never see you eat at school and when we go out. You really do need to eat more."

"Then I'll get fat. Is that what you want, a fat boyfriend?"

"You, fat? That's a joke right?"

"Tch!"

"You won't get fat. If you do, I'll just chase you around more. Easy solution."

"Haha, how your mind works still amazes me Shizu-chan. I don't enjoy running around being chased by a monster you know."

The hold around him suddenly tightened as the blonde hid his face into the bare back of Izaya's. Sensing the awkwardness in the air, the smaller male craned his neck back to try to see Shizuo's face.

"Shizu-chan? What's wrong?"

"Am….am I really a monster…?"

"Huh?"

_(Idiot! You're not suppose to insult your lover! How stupid can you get?! He's sensitive to that! Stupid stupid stupid! Apologize already! Calling him a monster only puts him in a conflict with himself! He might break up with you if he thinks that he might hurt you! Hurry up and apologize idiot! What are you waiting for?!) _As the inside voice started going off on the brunet, he snapped out of his lecture and turned to face the blonde.

"No. You're not a monster."

"But-"

"Hey! I said you're not so you're not, ok? Don't argue with me, I always win~"

"Mmmm…"

"Think of it like this, would I ever date a monster?"

"Yes."

"Ehh?!"

"You're dating one now."

"***sigh* **Did I not just say you're not…ahh forget it. There's no use getting to you. Ok fine! You're a monster! But-!"

He pushed the blonde backwards onto the bed and kissed him passionately on the lips. Resurfacing, he smirked down at the shocked male and got up.

"You're my monster Shizu-chan~ And only I can tame you~ So you don't have to worry kay?~"

For some reason, that claim made by the flea comforted Shizuo as he shook his head in disbelief and smiled. Changing into their clothes, the two males walked downstairs into the dinner where breakfast was being served.

"You're gonna eat if I have to force you to."

"Ok ok! I'll eat I'll eat! But just to make Shizu-chan happy~"

"Fine by me."

The brunet took a cinnamon crunch bagel and reduced fat cream cheese, waving them into the air to show to the blonde.

"That's it?"

"Shizu-chan, if I eat anymore, I will surely get fat. This cream cheese has 130 calories and 110 is from fat alone! I would never eat this! But for your sake, I am. SO shut up and be happy!"

"Alright alright! I get it geez! Don't have to yell!"

"Hmp!"

Though he made a face at the blonde, Izay skipped happily over to an empty table near the back as he waited for the protozoan to get his food. As he sat down and minded his own business, someone came stomping right up to the male as he was spreading a thin layer of cream cheese on his bagel. Looking up, he nonchalantly took a bite from his bread and stared at the girl apathetically. _(Great…this bitch again…)_

"Hello Izaya~"

"Akane…"

"Where's Shizuo?"

"Not with you if that's what you're wondering."

He knew the girl had a major crush for his blonde, and knew that the comment hit right square in the heart, but she kept a pleasing smile on as she shook off the insult.

"Ohhh Orihara, you're so funny!"

_(Are you're so ugly. Please go away. You're making me want to puke just by staring at you.) _His thoughts were very cruel when it came to this witch, but he never spoke his mind when it came to people. If he did, they would know how he really felt about them and he would never get close to anybody to observe them at all. So he placed on a mask to hide his true emotions.

"Why thank you."

"But you know, you're also a real bitch as well."

_(WELL THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! FUCKING BITCH! IF WE WERE IN AN ALLEY SHE WOULD BE DEAD AND HER ORGANS WOULD BE SOLD OFF RIGHT NOW!_) The remark from Akane caught Izaya off guard for a split second as he slowly took another bite from his bagel and kept on his mask. The smile on him looked so real it was almost scary. But it wasn't a happy smile, it was a smile that said, "I just thought of 100 ways for you to die a painful death~"

"Ouch~ That hurt Akane Yakushi~ Why must you be so mean to me?~"

"Drop the act Orihara. You know I've hated you the moment I met you."

"You sound like Shizu-chan when I first met him, how ironic. Hopefully I don't fall in love with you~"

"Che! As if! I would never go out with someone like you!"

"Aww too bad~ I know that I'm too good for you anyways~"

"You little ass hole!"

"My such foul language from a lady. Shizu-chan wouldn't find that attractive at all!~"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him!"

"On the contrary, I know everything about him. More than you'll ever know."

"Creep…"

"Say what you like, it doesn't bother me~ Now enough with all this nonsense, tell me why you're here."

"It's obvious isn't it? I want Shizuo."

"Ohh I'm sorry, but I'm afraid he's taken by someone at the moment.~"

"I know. You've wrapped you're dirty little fingers around him. An angel like Shizuo shouldn't be anywhere near filth like yourself."

"Angel?! My my, you sure think highly of that monster don't you?~"

"Don't call him that!"

"I can call him whatever I please~ He belongs to me."

"Not for long. Once he realizes the kind of person you are, he'll drop kick you to the curb. And come running to me."

"In your dream girly."

"Tch! You have no idea how bad I want to wipe that dumbass smirk off your face!"

"Believe me, I would love to have a nice fight with you as well, but beating up girls isn't my thing. Plus, I'm afraid I might make you look better after I'm done beating you~"

Ohhhh….That hurt, that hit the mark! Major insult right there!

"You son of a-"

Akane's face was red in frustration and humiliation as she pulled her fist back and was about to assault the brunet when-

"Ohh Shizu-chan~"

The name of the blonde stopped her short as she turned around and saw the blonde walk right up to her. All the anger inside her seemed to have melted away as she went all google eyes on him.

"Sh-sh-Shizuo…!"

"Hmm? Ohh hi Akane. What are you doing here?"

"Ohh i- umm- I was-"

"She came over to say hi and was just about to leave~ Right?"

Izaya had that smile on his face and his eyes closed, making them smile as well as the girl nodded in agreement.

"I, uhh, I'll see you around?"

"Uhh yeah sure."

"Ok! Bye Shizuo~"

"Bye Akane."

The flustered girl turned and walked away as one of her many Shizuo fantasies exploded in her mind. _(Ohh my god! He said my name! He knows who I am~! It's faith! We are meant to be! Ohhh!~ Shizuo! Don't you worry my love! I will rescue you soon! Just hang on!)_

* * *

"So, you know Yakushi?"

"Akane? Yeah, we went to elementary and middle school together. She was always around where ever I went."

"Hmm, and you don't have the faintest idea as in why do you?"

"Nope, don't really care."

"Interesting. Well that's good."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Ohh nothing nothing, just eat your food Shizu-chan~"

"Okay… Ohh, I got you a bottle of milk."

"Ehh?"

"To wash down the bagel. And it helps bone growth too."

"Shizu-chan, I'm 18 years old. I'm not gonna be growing anymore."

"It helps strengthen your bones too idiot. Just drink it, it's good for you one way or another!"

Laughing at the blonde, Izaya finished his bagel and drank every last drop of the dairy before getting up.

"Hmm? Where you going?"

"To find Shinra and Dotachin. I'm gonna see what the plan is for today. You just stay here and eat."

"Alright."

* * *

Izaya walked down the empty, narrow, carpeted hallway. The murmurs from the dining room soon faded as he moved further and further down the hall. Something was bothering him greatly as he stopped and balled up his fist, his knuckles turning white as he gritted his teeth together.

"That bitch! Who does she think she is?! Crawling her way into my relationship! First she bad talks me and makes me doubt Shizu-chan, now she plans to take him away from me?! I swear I'm gonna kill her. No one beats me at anything!" He took off again down the hall, stopping in front of a door before slamming his fist against it. Kyohei answered the door and was greeted by a very pissed brunet.

"Uhhh...hi Izaya..."

"Dotachin! I need your help!"

"What is it?"

"It's about Shizu-chan; he's in danger."

"Huh? Shizuo? In danger? Is that even possible?"

"Listen to me! He IS in danger!"

"Ok ok! Come inside and we can talk."

Opening the door wider, Kyohei invited Izaya in. Shinra was on the couch, reading a medical book in one hand and holding a cell phone in the other as he had a silly love struck look on his face.

"Aww! Look look Kyohei! Celty said she misses me! Isn't that adorable?! Maybe I should go home and comfort he- Ohh Izaya! What are you doing here? Where's Shizuo?"

"In the diner, eating."

"Ohh, so why are you here?"

"I have a problem…"

"Problem?"

The doctor followed Izaya's movements as he crashed into the one seat couch and leaned back, his head tilting back off the edge. Shinra looked over at the other brunet who just shrugged as he went to get a glass of water.

"So what's up?"

"Shinra…you know Akane right?"

"Hmm? Yeah I know her."

"Did you know she has a crush on Shizu-chan?"

"Ohhhh.. I see what's going on. You're jealous."

"WH-WHAT?! That's a preposterous claim!"

"But you a-"

A knife suddenly was on the doctor's neck as he smiled nervously at Izaya, his face dark and eyes glaring evil in it.

"If you dare say it again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"O-ok ok! I'm sorry! Sorrryyyy!"

"Be nice Izaya, don't threaten Shinra."

Kadota emerged again with a glass of water in this hand, sitting down on the floor. Pulling back his switchblade, the distressed teen sat back in his chair and sighed heavily..

"***sigh***… won't anyone take me seriously anymore…"

"We are, well I am. So what's all this about Shizuo being in danger?"

"Akane… She plans to get rid of me somehow so she can take my place beside the protozoan. I honestly never would've thought that a girl would have interest in him so I never expected this…"

"Yeah… I knew Akane and Shizuo since elementary. She always had a thing for him."

"And now she wants him for her own… I don't know what to do… what… What if Shizu-chan realized that a girl likes him and he leaves me for her?! What am I gonna do then…?"

Izaya buried his face into his hands, tears leaking out his eyes as he whimpered and sniffed. Shinra got up and place his hand on his hips, shaking his head side to side as he smiled.

"Ohh Izaya… so new to love… Tell me something, who did Shizuo confess his love to?"

The scene came rushing back to him as the brunet looked up abruptly from comprehension.

"He…confessed to me…"

"And there you have it! Problem solved!"

"Wow….i really am an idiot…."

"No, Shinra just knows about this since he's insanely in love with Celty."

"And I don't deny it!~"

"You guys are insane…. Thanks…"

"Anytime. Now why don't you got back and tell Shizuo to get dressed in something warm. I plan to take us all out to go snowboarding or skiing while you do what you plan to do."

"You remembered?!"

"Yeah of course! I'm not Shinra here."

"Hey!"

Izaya laughed at the two, and felt the heavy weight on his shoulders disappear as he got up from the chair.

"Just hurry up and go before he goes insane looking for you."

"Alright, see you in a few."

Leaving, the brunet hummed a happy tune to himself as he skipped back to the diner to fetch his love. But when he got there, a very unexpected surprise awaited him.

* * *

"Sh…Shizu-chan….?"

**A/N:**

**Cliff hanger! WHY?! Because I'll update tomorrow when I come home from my first day at college! Now you can see how I deal with it mwahahah! And I don't care if you don't care! I just like to tell ppl about my day! :) chao and see ya tomorrow~ maybe… we'll see if I survive!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Misconceptions

**BYR:**

**Guess who survived day one of torture?! That's right! This badass chick right here! Now I'm about to leave for Day 2! Four hours of nonstop work is tiresome. And if it weren't enough, we have to take 4 QUIZZES EVERY SINGLE DAY! And on oral presentation on the last day… noooo…. Shoot me now! Well at least it's only a 5 day class… I guess I'll live… Stupid college 101…. **

**Sorry for the late update. I said I would update the next day but hours upon hours of quiz taking and other frivolous thing just knocked me out and I was just too tired to work on this… So here it is, bright and early in the morning(4:15 the moment, cant sleep)! I got up early just for you so be grateful! Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

Mimi- "Oh my god! Is that-?!"

Hina- "No way! What is she doing?!"

Koto- "Boss! What should we do?!"

Yasuki- "Calm down girls. Shizuo is strong enough to face an enemy like her. Her spells won't work against him. But just in case..."

The leader of Team Shizaya started rummaging through her otaku backpack and pulled out a long thin needle like dart. Her eyes beamed in an evil aura as she dipped the tip of it inside a small bottle.

Hina- "What is that?"

Yasuki- "It's kinda like those poison darts that assassin's used in the middle ages. People also used it for acupuncture too. And since my family runs a hot springs resort in Okinawa, I find these lying around the house all the time~ no harm in borrowing one~"

Mimi-"But what's that you're dipping it in... It's not poison right..."

Yasuki- "Goodness no! It's a sleeping drug. No harm done to the body, just makes you fall over."

Koto- "Ohh I see now! So if Akane gets too close to Shizuo, we hit her with one of these..."

Yasuki- "And she'll be out like a light!"

Hina- "Yasu, this is why you are the leader! You think of everything!"

Mimi- "Way to defend the OTP!"

Yasuki- "Aww thanks girls~"

So as they sat nearby the table where Shizuo was sitting, the girls closely observed the witch as she approached the blonde and sat down in Izaya's seat.

"H-Hi...Shizuo..."

"Hmm? Ohh it's you."

"What are you still doing here? You've finished your food."

"I'm waiting for Izaya to get back."

"Ohhh..."

_(Izaya Orihara... I don't understand! What does he have that I don't?! He's a guy! I'm a woman! I can give Shizuo so much more than him! So why is he in love with that bastard?! He's not gay! I would've known if he was! So why?! He must be confused or maybe Izaya is blackmailing him! That must be it! My poor Shizuo! I must save him!) _

"Umm...Ahhh...Shizuo...?"

"Yeah?"

"I Ahhh...was wondering...have you...ever kissed with a girl before...?"

Akane averted her eyes down to her leg as she fidgeted in her seat, embarrassed to ask such a dumb question. She knew for a fact that the blonde had never gone out with anyone before. That's because she hunted down every single person that had the faintest interest in the male and..."convinced" them that she was the one who would be together with him.

"Umm, no… I haven't…"

"Ohh really? That's surprising, since you're like all cute and handsome and stuff…."

"Ohhh, thanks. No one has ever told me that before."

"Ohh well you know me, always telling the true, ahahaha~"

"Hahaha, yeah, you were always like that, spoke your mind. I like that."

"R-R-Really?!"

"Yeah."

_(He likes me! Shizuo said he likes me! Well technically he said he liked how out spoken I am, but still! It means that he likes some part of me! I wonder what else he likes?!) _Akane's face went up in a full blush as she scooted her seat closer to the blonde, leaning in and resting her elbow on the table.

"What else do you like?~"

"Uhhhh…"

Something didn't feel right; Akane was too close to him. Never has he ever gotten this close to another girl before, most of them stayed away from him. Now with one literally inches away, he began to feel uncomfortable. And that look in her eyes, was that lust he sensed?

"Aww, come on Shizuo, you can tell me~"

"I….ah…"

"Hey, since you never kissed a girl before, why don't we fixed that?~"

"Wh-what?!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be coming back for more."

He voice turned cold and possessive as she leaned in closer to the blonde's face. Fear and anxiety was written all over the male's face as he tried to move, but he was so much in shock that he couldn't. _(Move! Move dammit! Shit this isn't good!)_

* * *

"Sh-Shizu-chan...?"

Big scarlet eyes trembled as the vision on his love and the witch siting at the same table pierced his eye sockets. His heart felt as if someone had cut it open and was stabbing it repeatedly, over and over again, each time the pain was far worse than before. Izaya felt as if he'd lost the sense to breathe, his mind collapsing into a dark hole as he stood by the entrance, unable to move. Shizuo was too far away to even notice the brunet as he stood there, staring at them. Akane was slowly leaning in on the blonde, her toxic lips about to capture their prey. _(No…no Shizu-chan…move… MOVE DAMMIT! Why are you just sitting there?! Do you want her kiss? Is that it…. Am I no good for you….) _

He felt like crying, drown in his own tears as they were just centimeters away from each other. For some reason, he couldn't call out to the blonde, he couldn't run towards him to stop the kiss. Why? Why wouldn't he move?!

Because for once in his life, he realized that the happiness of someone else was far more important than his. And Shizuo's happiness was the most precious thing to him. So if he couldn't keep him happy, then he would let him go. He would let him be with someone else, so long as he was smiling that beautiful soft smile. Even if it meant the death of his own heart.

"Shizu-chan…."

Tears running down his face, he body unconciously began to move towards the blonde, feet not listening to his mind as he kept telling himself to leave Shizuo. _(Dammit Izaya! You really are an idiot! You love him right?! And he loves you! So get your ass moving and stop that kiss! There's no way that protozoan would cheat on you! Who would?! Have you looked yourself in the mirror?! I definitely see nothing to not like! And he does too! SO move it!) _As he was arguing with himself and moving closer to the table, a sudden outburst made him stop in his tracks.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The sudden disturbance from across the room caused Shizuo look away from Akane and face a group of girls that were in his class. One of them, Yasuki was her name?, flicked this thin, almost invisible like needle towards Akane and it struck her in the neck. The witch yelled "Ouch!" when the weapon pricked her skin and faced the Otaku group.

"You little bi…tchhhhh…"

Falling over onto the floor, the fan girls cheered aloud as a small crowd began huddling around the fallen body. Shizuo stood up when Akane collapsed and look from her to team Shizaya and back before asking-

"Ummm…should I call an ambulance?"

Mimi ran up to the blonde and tugged on his shirt, drawing his attention down to the short girl.

"Neh neh Shizuo, Izaya is standing right there!"

"Izaya?"

Looking around the room, he spotted the flea just a few feet away, his eyes wet and a dejected look was plastered on him. An unnatural force came over the blonde as he made his way over to Izaya, who slowly took a step back before turning and taking off out the doors.

"Izaya! Wait!"

Shizuo took off after his boyfriend as the crowd in the dining room began to disperse from the scene.

"Ohh I hope Izaya can see that this was all a misunderstanding! I don't want them to break up!"

"Don't worry Hina, I bet they'll be holding hands and drink cocoa from the same cup later! Now let's drag her out of here before the cops come!"

"AYE SIR!"

* * *

Izaya was running through the lobby, his mind in shambles as he kept pushing and pushing his body to the limit. He needed to get out, to get away from the monster. The sight of them almost kissing burned his heart; it was too much for him to bare.

"I knew it… I was never good enough for him. How could I be so naïve!"

As he approached the main lobby doors, Kyohei and Shinra were standing around waiting for Shizuo to show up. So the sight of Izaya running full speed towards them caught them by surprise.

"Hey Izaya! Where's Shizu-"

The brunet didn't even hear Kadota speak as he rushed passed him and disappeared out the door. Stunned and confused, they heard more loud footsteps coming their way before a panting blonde stopped in front of them.

"I… Izaya… Have… you seen him…?"

The two males both pointed out the door as the blonde thanked them and took off without an explanation. Feeling very much out of the loop, Kyohei sighed and hung his head, a gloomy cloud raining down on top of him as Shinra patted his back for comfort.

"Aww don't worry Kyohei! I'm sure it's just a lover's quarrel, nothing to worry about! I'm bet they had a fight over what color socks Shizuo should wear!"

"I hope you're right…because I'm tired of playing relationship counseling…"

* * *

"Izaya! Quit running away!"

"No! Go away Shizu-chan! Go back to your new girlfriend!"

"My new- WHAT?! She's not my-"

"I don't want to hear your lies!"

"Dammit I swear I'm gonna kill you if you don't stop running!"

"Well at least the two of you have something in common!"

"What?!"

He was pissed, Shizuo was really pissed off right now. _(The damn flea always jumps into conclusions before he even knows the facts! This is what pissed me off so much about him! Now I'm stuck chasing after him again and losing my temper! I'll kill him!)_ He reached his arm out and was able to catch a bit of the shirt before slowing down and yanking the light weight male backwards into the snow.

"Shizuo you idiot!"

"Who's an idiot?!"

"You! Shizu-chan is the biggest, dumbest, more obnoxious idiot in the world and I hate him!"

"Ohh really?!"

The blonde's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he pulled at Izaya's shirt collar and brought him up close to his face.

"Say that again and I'll make you regret it."

"Tch! You don't scare me!"

"Listen. What you saw back there isn't what you think."

"Ohh really? So I was just imagining Akane leaning in to kiss you and you not even moving a muscle! You were practically screaming 'KISS ME!'"

"I didn't want her to kiss me! I don't even know why she was going to!"

"Ohh Geezus you are so oblivious! She LIKES you!"

"What?! No she doesn't!"

"Yeah, she does! And she wants me out of the picture so she can have you all to herself!"

"But… that's impossible…"

"And why's that?!"

"Because I love you."

The sudden confession struck the brunet's heart as his face expressed shock. Yeah, he heard Shizuo say that he loved him before, but to say it now in this situation, it felt…comforting. Especially the way he said 'I love you'; it was filled with confidence and no hint of doubt._(Dammit… I really hate it when he gets all confident and mushy like this… A monster shouldn't act this way… It's too embarrassing…) _

"Che… stupid Shizu-chan…always making me go crazy and lose my cool…"

"Haha, sorry. But really, you don't have to worry. I'll stay away from Akane from now on."

"You don't have to do that for me. It doesn't matter who you want to hang out with."

"Still, I'll know you'll just get jealous and mad at me before running off again. And frankly, I don't feel like chasing you all the time."

"Hahaha well I'm glad you have you priorities straighten out."

"Come on, let's go back."

"Ohh! I almost forgot! Kyohei and Shinra wanted you to go skiing or snowboarding with them today! They' re waiting for you in the lobby."

"So that's why I saw them there. But…what about you?"

"I have important things to do, so I can't today. Maybe tomorrow."

"Seriously? You're gonna bail on me?"

"I'm not bailing! I just have other things to do! You'll understand why soon~"

"Okay…"

"Just go change into something warm."

"Fine…"

They headed back to the large cabin resort where they ran into a stressed Kyohei and the usual smiling doctor before reassuring that things are still going as planned.

"We'll be back in 5 minutes!"

* * *

And so, Kadota and Shinra waited. And waited… Aaaannnnd waited…. Until finally-

"God dammit where the hell are they?! I'm freakin' gonna kill those two myself if they don't show up! Making me wait and waste my time!"

"K-Kyohei… I don't think I've ever seen you so angry before…."

"It's those damn two idiots! I'm their freakin' babysitter!"

"Yeah.. I can see that… Ohh look! Here they come!"

Izaya and Shizuo were walking down the stairs, and from the looks of it, they were, yet again, having another fight.

"I told you, it doesn't look right!"

"Dammit flea who the hell cares?!"

"I do! If you want to go out with me, you have to listen to what I say!"

"I'm afraid to ask…but what are you two talking about…?"

The blonde and brunet took a break from their bickering and faced the nervous glasses wearing male.

"Shizu-chan and I are arguing about the color socks he should where with his snowboard suit."

That did it; Kyohei finally cracked. Falling over, he was seen twitching on the ground by the other three males as they stared down at him.

"Poor thing… I really do feel bad for him…"

"Ehh? Why? What's wrong with Dotachin?"

"Nothing nothing, just continue what you were saying."

"Well as I was saying, Shizu-chan here has NO sense of fashion whatsoever! Do you know what color socks he was about to wear?! Do you?!"

"What color socks are he about to wear?"

"GREY! He was going to wear grey socks with his white and blue snow suit!"

"My boot would've covered it! No one would've seen them!"

"It doesn't matter! I would've known and it would've bothered me the entire day!"

"I'm wearing the socks you picked out so would you just drop it!"

"No! You have to learn the style and fashion with the things you wear and-"

"ENOUGH! Shizuo! We're leaving! Izaya! Go do whatever the hell you planned to do! GOOD BYE!"

Kyohei had sprung up from the floor and started dragging the blonde out the door, Shinra close behind waving goodbye before he left. Astonished by the act, the brunet shook it off before he returned back to his room. On his way back, he saw Yasuki with her camera in hand and had an idea.

"Hey! Yasuki!"

"Huh?! Ohh Izaya~ Have you and Shizuo made up?"

"Yeah, listen, you're good at taking pictures right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do me a favor? I wanted to go with Shizuo to take pics of him snowboarding, but I have a busy schedule and can't make time. I was wondering if you would do it for me?"

"Y-you want me to willing take pictures of Shizuo?!"

"Uhhh…yes…?"

"AHHHH! I'll do it! Don't you worry! I'll get only the best shots for you!"

"Thanks! Be sure to make yourself a copy if you want. Think of it as payment."

He winked at the fan girl before setting back to the room, Yasuki screaming down the hall to her girls before taking off on her mission. Laughing, he pulled the card key out his pocket and was about to swipe it, when something threw him off.

"Huh? I was sure I closed the door before I left… Guess I was in too much of a hurry to doubt check it…"

So he entered the unlocked room and stepped in. But as soon as the click behind him was heard, a cloth came smashing into his face, covering his mouth and nose as he breathed in the chloroform. _(Wha-what's going on…. My head… it feels so…heavy…) _Crashing to the hard wood floor, Izaya struggled to keep his eyes open as he caught a blurry glimpse of his attackers. _(No… It can't be….) _Akane and her lackeys where closing in on the drugged male, evil grins seen on all their faces as the leader leaned down and roughly grabbed his hair.

"I told you Izaya Orihara, Shizuo will be mine."

She threw him back on the ground before giving him a hard kick in the abdomen, causing him to choke for air and cough.

"Yui and Ryo; you stay here and watch him. Yuki, you're coming with me. It's time to visit my love."

As he watched the witch leave the room, he tried to cry out for help. But no sound came from his throat. His world felt as if it was drowning and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. And so, his mind traveled to limbo as he slipped from consciousness and was left defeated on the floor.

**A/N:**

**I'm really starting to get annoyed with my own character, Akane… And I can see that most of you are too, which is good! Means I know how to mess with your minds! Mwahahaha! Anyway, you were all so kind to review for me~! Thanks you, you're all too kind!**

**But seriously, your reviews on the last chapter were HI-LARI-OUS~ I died laughing at each one lol your prediction were ohh so close! And I kinda wanted to make them true, but then decided to be nice, so I hoped you liked it! REVIEWS ARE A WONDERFUL WAS TO EXPRESS YOUR FEELINGS!~**


	8. Chapter 8

First date Chapter 8 - Unwanted Company

**BYR:**

**I am back! Sorry it took so long, college does that to ya sometimes! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! Let's see what happens next :3**

Akane: "Ohh my god! There he is!"

Yumi: "Akane... Calm down."

Akane: "How can I calm down when my love is dressed soooo handsomely?! I mean look at him! That snow suit totally brings out his blonde hair!"

Yumi: "You know he dyes his hair right? It's not natural."

Akane: "Who cares?! It's still beautiful!"

Yumi: "You're obsessed..."

Akane: "I'm not obsessed! I'm in love! We were meant to be together! Ever since that day~"

Yumi: "Umm Akane...that day was just a coincident. I don't think-"

Akane: "Ohh look! He's about to snowboard down the hill! Come on Yumi! Let's go!"

The two girls hurried down the hill on their skis, trying to catch up with the blonde. Once they reached the bottom, they hid behind some trees as they 'surveyed' Shizuo from afar.

* * *

"Something isn't right…"

Kyohei was standing there next to the blonde as they waited for the glasses wearing male to hurry up. Shinra skidded to a stop as he finally was able to catch up to the larger male.

Shinra: "What do you mean?"

Shizuo: "I mean that something feels off… I don't know what it is but I can't seem to shake this feeling; like my body is telling me that there's danger or something close by…"

Kyohei: "Danger? Dude, whatever it is, you could probably kill it by just punching it!"

Shinra: "Yeah! So don't worry about it Shizuo! It's probably just a bear or something! You know, they say that-"

Shizuo: "Shinra, shut up. I don't want to hear your lectures…"

Kyohei: "Well then, shall we race down to the bottom?"

Shizuo: "Last one down buys us all cocoa tonight!"

Shinra: "Aww come on guys that's not fair! You know that I'll be last!"

Shizuo: "Exactly!"

Kyohei: "See ya at the bottom Shinra!"

"Shizuo! Kyohei! Waaaaiiiit!"

As the three males raced down the next slope, Shizuo still couldn't stop feeling on edge as he tried his best to have fun. But little did he know that his instincts were right on the money about something being wrong.

* * *

"Mfpaieuhrnnaanjfn!"

Ryo: "What is he saying?!"

Kuroko: "Don't know, don't care."

Ryo: "Come on Kuroko, at least try to be more enthusiastic!"

Kuroko: "Why? So I could look like a giggling idiot? No thanks."

Ryo: "Still…you're too apathetic to everything. Isn't this all a little exciting? I mean, we did drug and tie up a person!"

Kuroko: "So what? I'm only here cause I have nothing better to do."

Ryo: "Ugh you're so boring!"

"Pfthajhjemakemaer!"

Ryo: "Ohh shut up already! I can't understand what you're saying!"

Kuroko: "Take off the tape then."

Ryo: "And if he calls for help?!"

Kuroko: "Then we drug him again."

Ryo: "I don't understand how your brain works…"

Ryo, a cute light brown headed girl, walked on over to where Izaya was lying on the ground, hands and feet tied and mouth taped shut. She crouched down next to the infuriated male and examined him up close. In truth, Ryo wasn't really all that comfortable with this. She just did it to gain Akane's trust and friendship, following the leader per say. She just wanted to be popular like the other girls so she did anything and everything Akane ordered her to do. But now, she kind of regrets it.

"You really love Shizuo, don't you Izaya…?"

The sudden soft, low voice from the girl shocked the brunet as he stopped fidgeting in his restraints. Looking into her eyes, he saw sympathy and sorrow as she turned away and stared at the ground. Her arms hugged her knees close as she drew things with her finger on the floor. Kuroko was sitting on the couch, listening to her iPod as she dazed into a nap.

"I'm envious of you. You always were so strong to stand alone, yet still had friends around to back you up. I never had that. I never had the ability to make friends with people. I would do whatever it takes to earn the love of a friend, but in the end, I'm just another tool…"

Izaya could tell that she was sincere in what she was telling him. Often in the past he felt that way too; the ability to not make any friends. But as he got to know certain people better, it just became a natural occurrence.

"Ha, it's funny. What Akane is doing to make Shizuo recognize her. She's so pretty, yet she can't even get the guy she wants. Instead she loses to you, a man. Ironic isn't it? Even the prettiest girl in school can't have what she wants. I always thought that girls like her had everything."

Ryo reached over to Izaya's face a slowly peeled the duct tape off.

"I guess I'm betraying her now aren't I? Ohh well, she can always find a replacement; I'm done feeling like a tool."

She then cut the ropes with the brunet's switchblade before getting up and walking away.

"Ryo."

Hearing her name being called, she turned around to face Izaya. He had a smile on his face as he held his hand out in front of him.

"Thank you. You will always have a friend in me."

* * *

***click, click click!***

"Wow! These are the best pictures I've ever shot! Shizuo looks so cool! I'm so glad Izaya let me take pics of him! Ohh! Another shot!"

Yasuki was busy clicking away on her camera, capturing all the jumps and moves the guys did as they surfed around in the white ocean. The other fan girls were busy doing other things that they couldn't join Yasuki for the day, so she was on a solo mission. Still, it was a privileged to take photos of the blonde.

"Maybe I'll be able to take pictures for their wedding! Ahhh! Oh my god I should totally ask Izaya later!"

As she continued snapping still moments of Shizuo, something out of the corner of her lenses drew her eyes away from the blonde and down towards the trees. Using her high definition sports lenses to zoom in, she saw that it was the usual up-to-no-good team.

"Well now, what do we have here? Seems like we have some unwanted company this afternoon…"

* * *

"I win!"

Shizuo: "Dammit Shinra! How the hell did you pass us?!"

Kyohei: "Seriously! That wasn't even possible!"

Shinra: "Aww don't be sore losers now! Since you lost Shizuo, you're buying tonight!"

Shizuo: "Yeah yeah a deal's a deal."

Shinra: "Brrr! It's getting late. I heard a blizzard was suppose to hit tonight so we better head back."

Shizuo: "Blizzard?! You gotta be kidding me… I hate blizzards…."

Kyohei: "Hmm why's that?"

Shizuo: "….I rather not talk about it…."

The guys started heading back to the lodge, discussing what they planned to do for the rest of the week and for Christmas. Not far away, out little spies where tailing close behind as Akane made sure to keep her presence a secret.

"Oh! I want to talk to him! I need to confess my love!"

"So go!"

"Yumi! It doesn't work that way! I have to be sure that we're alone! I got it! Now here's the plan…"

"….You want me to do what now?!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine. But you owe me big time!"

Emerging from behind a tree, Yumi looked around before she took a deep breath and let out a terrible scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh?!"

"Someone screamed!?"

Yumi came running towards the groups of males, tears running down her eyes as she stumbled into Kyohei's arms.

Yumi: "A…A-Akane! We were walking and-and this bear came out!"

Shizuo: "A bear?!"

Yumi: "Please you have to help her! She's in trouble!"

Shizuo: "Shinra, Kyohei, take Yumi back. I'll go find Akane!"

Kyohei: "But Shizuo it's dangerous! Let's-"

Shizuo: "There's no time! I'll find her first! Go get help in the mean time!"

The blonde rushed into the woods where Yumi came out of and sprinted blindly straight into the trees. He wasn't sure where he was going, but it didn't matter at the moment. All he was focused on was finding Akane and saving her.

"Akane! Akane!"

"Shizuo?! Help!"

The cry for help helped the male pin point where she was and raced in that direction. He came into an opening, spotting a person in a pink jacket just standing on the other side.

"Akane!"

The girl disappeared into the woods, causing Shizuo to run after her, confused. _(Why is she running from me?! Is she so shocked that it's just instinct? And where's the bear? This isn't right…)_

"Akane! Wait!"

* * *

"S'cuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!"

Izaya was fighting his way through a sea of humans that were flowing in from the front lobby doors. As he was about to escape the crowd, Shinra and Kyohei stumbled in.

"Dotachin? Shinra? Where's Shizu-chan?"

"Long story! Basically Yumi and Akane were attacked by a bear and Yumi got away. But Akane didn't, so Shizuo went looking for her!"

"What?! Why did you let him go?!"

"I tried to stop him, but he just ran off. And now I'm worried…the blizzard is closing in. It'll be an hour at most until it hits us…"

"Blizzard?! God dammit!"

"Izaya! No wait-!"

But he was gone. Out the door, he tightened the white scarf around his neck as he ran into the calm before the storm.

* * *

"Shit where did she go?!"

The blonde scanned the surrounding vertical bark as he searched for Akane. All the saw was a long spread of pure white as flurries started raining down on him, sticking onto his eyelashes, blurring his vision. _(Dammit if I don't find her soon we can get stuck in the blizzard!) _Pressing further into the wild, he soon spotted the pink coat again. Akane was walking into a cave on a hillside as Shizuo cautiously followed her in.

"Akane?"

"Shizuo, so glad you came for me.~"

"Where's the bear? Are you hurt?"

"Aww, you're worried about me! How sweet~"

"Akane!"

"I'm fine Shizuo, don't worry. I just wanted to talk to you without any disturbance that's all."

"We need to get back."

"No we don't~ Why don't we stay here for a while, get to know each other more."

"Akane this isn't really the time to-"

"I love you Shizuo!"

The blonde froze in place as he turned his head and faced the girl.

"Wh…what?"

"I love you! So please…please make me your girlfriend!"

"Akane… I….I can't…"

"Why?! Is it because of Izaya?! Is he blackmailing you?! That must be it right! You would never go out with him! You hate him! So why?! Why are you two together?! I'm better than him!"

"Izaya isn't blackmailing me. I'm going out with him out of my own freewill. "

"So break up with him then! Be with me! I can give you so much more than him!"

"No… Izaya… He's the only one that can handle me…"

"That's not true! I can too! I love-"

"Akane stop it!"

The girl halted her attempt as she gazed upon an angry blonde. His hands were balled up in a tight fist, knuckles turning as white as the snow as he tried to calm down.

"You can't love me… No one can…"

"But I do-"

"No, you don't. You just like the idea of loving someone like me, someone different, dangerous."

"But Shizuo…"

"I will never truly be loved by anyone… Even Izaya will one day grow tired of me and leave… I know that… but still, I want some sort of memory of him and I being happy… Even if in the end it'll just cause me more pain…"

The two teens stood in their place, the only background noise was the howling winds blowing furiously outside mixed with heavy snow fall. A sudden eruptive sounds shook the interior of the cave and ground as a call from outside made them turn. It was Yasuki calling out to them.

"Shizuo! Hurry! An avalanche is happening! Run or you'll be trapped!"

"Avalanche?!"

"Shit! Yasuki! Run!"

"But-!"

"Go get help! We won't make it! Run!"

Yasuki hesitated before finally turning her back and running from the scene. Large amounts of snow violently began piling up at the cave entrance as Shizuo lunged at Akane.

"Get down!"

Using his body as a shield, he hovered over the girl as their ears ringed with the sound of loud crashing vibrating all over the cave walls. It seemed like centuries before silence fell upon them, but even then the ringing still continued.

"Are you ok?"

"Y…yeah…."

Getting off from the ground, the blonde went over to the newly made icy walls, feeling it and then gave it a nice punch. But not even a dent was made, which surprised him very much.

"Damn…. This ice is thick…."

"So we're trapped?"

"Seems so. And on top of that, a blizzard was suppose to come in as well, so that's even more snow piled on."

"…."

"Don't worry. We'll get out. Yasuki went to get help and the other guys know I'm out, so we'll be fine. It'll just take some time."

Even though he said all of this, doubt still hung on his words as he slid back against a wall onto the ground. Elbows on his knees, he brought his hands up to his mouth as he tried to think of some way out. But all he could do was pray that someone would find them soon.

* * *

"Shizuo!"

It felt like déjà vu as Izaya stumbled in the knee high snow fall. The blizzard was starting to roll in as he searched the unfamiliar terrain for the blonde.

"Dammit! I swear I'm gonna die in a blizzard one day! This is stupid! I'm gonna kill him…."

Pushing on, he kept calling out to Shizuo over and over, until finally, something answered him back.

"Izaya-kun!"

"Yasuki? What are you doing out here?!"

"I was following Shizuo cause I saw him chasing after Akane and wanted to stop him because it was a trap. But the cave they ran in to is now blocked from an avalanche! He sent me back to get help!"

"He's trapped?! Where?!"

"About a mile or two from here, at that mountain right there!"

"Ok you go back and tell someone. I'll go on to check if they're ok!"

"But Izaya! The blizzard!"

"I'll be fine! Just go!"

They parted opposite way as the brunet ran further into the snow storm. Running, every breath he took felt like sharp needles inside his lungs as the zero degree air stung his chest. He wasn't sure how long or how far he'd ran, but it felt like eternity. He wasn't even sure if he was going in the right direction until he came across a large pile of ice, rock, and snow.

"This must be it!"

* * *

Inside the cavern walls, Akane was breathing rapidly as the thought of dying here ran across her mind.

"We're gonna die… we're gonna die here…"

"No we're not. Have faith in Yasuki and the others."

"But how do you know?!"

"I don't, but I know that someone will come look for us."

"If…If Izaya was trapped…would you come rescue him…?"

"…yes."

"I don't understand… Of all the people in the world, why him?"

"Because… Izaya and I…we're the same…"

"What?! How?!"

"You wouldn't understand because you don't know him, but I do. I know what it feels like to be alone and banished from your peers. I know what it's like to not be loved by anyone, other than close family. I hated him at first because I thought he was one of those kids who got everything they wanted. But as I got to know him better, I realized he was just like me… And I pitied him…"

"…..Shizuo…."

"I didn't want anyone else to ever feel the pain I've felt, so I thought that going out with Izaya would make him happier and feel wanted. I don't know if he does, but I do. I feel like I could be around that flea and still be myself. Like I said before, one day he'll leave me, but the times I spend with him will always be treasured memories…"

"…..do…do you love him…..?"

A long, heart wrenching pause passed by as Akane looked for an answer from the blonde. Shizuo's face was serious for a moment before a small smirk spread across his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head in dismay as he clucked a bit, like he was remembering something.

"Yeah… I love the idiot…."

"….. I see….."

A tear fell from Akane's eye as she sniffled and buried her face in her hands. Being a sucker for crying girls, Shizuo wrapped his arms around the female and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry… I never intended to hurt you."

"I…I know but…. I… I…"

"It's ok… You'll find someone…"

"But I've loved you for so long… ever since the day you saved me… You were my knight in shining armor…"

"Saved you? When?"

"Back during freshmen year; I was walking home one day and this guy came out of nowhere and was about to kidnap me. But then you came and saved me… So I knew then that you were the one…"

_(Shit… This is what I get for saving people! Drama! I don't even remember that!)_

"Akane…that was just coincidence…"

"Maybe for you, but it was an important event for me…"

They sat there in silence, the harsh winds on the other side blowing through the hidden cracks of the wall, causing them both to shiver. But something mixed with the wind echoed silently in the cave as Shizuo tried to concentrate on that noise.

"That voice…. Is it-"

"Shizu-chan!"

"It's Izaya! What is he doing out there?! Why isn't he at the lodge?! The idiot!"

"Shizu-chan are you in there?!"

"Yeah!"

"Thank god…"

A sign of relief made the adrenaline running through his body slow down as he called out to the blonde again.

"Hang on! I'll get you out!"

"Idiot! Get back to the lodge! You'll freeze to death out here!"

"I'll be fine!"

"Dammit flea just listen to me for once!"

"Like that'll ever happen!"

Clawing at the snow, Izaya began furiously digging his way through the blockage, desperate to save Shizuo. All the yelling and threats from the blonde only motivated him more as he kept digging and digging along in the middle of the blizzard.

"Don't worry Shizuo… I'll save you… I won't lose you..."

**A/N:**

**I like snow if that isn't so obvious lol Welcome back! Yay! It's Labor day weekend and I had no classes yesterday so I finally had time to work on this. College has been pretty good so far, classes are easy, but we're just in the beginning so it'll probably get harder, that's to be expected though. All I can say is that its way better than high school! *sigh*…. Life has been troublesome thought, family issues. It's just so annoying when the adults act like children ya know! Well maybe this will pass, but until then, see ya around! Review, fav, PM, whatever! But at least REVIEW XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Frozen Faiths

**BYR:**

**Oww oww oww! Typing this scene made my hands and arms tingle in a very bad way! I could feel his pain! You'll understand what I'm talking about. Here ya go! Beware; pain may be involved while reading! DX**

The death causing winds whirled around the brunet as he kept digging his way through the thick, icy surface. Izaya could hardly feel anything anymore; all the nerves inside him seemed to begin freezing up. Though it appeared that way, there was still a splitting pain running across his body that came from his hands. It felt as if hot thin needles were leisurely piercing their way into his skin, burning each and every tiny nerve to the point of numbness.

He wasn't sure how long he had been clawing at the snow, but it was long enough to make his fingers start to bleed. The warmth of the blood dripped onto the pure white snow, staining its beauty. His mind told him to stop, to cease the agonizing pain, but he moved his body against its will, desperate to save a certain someone.

"Shizu-chan…"

He pressed on, not stopping for a minute to rest. The frozen snow made no effort in soothing his raw fingers, nails broken and chipped in an indescribable way. The sight of his own blood nearly made him faint, but he couldn't let that stop him. _(I'll deal with the pain; I won't let it beat me! I have to save Shizu-chan! I have to… But it hurts… It hurts so much….)_

* * *

"Izaya! Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

The blonde was slamming his fists against the solid white wall, calling out to the brunet, ordering him to stop his attempt to help them. But no one answered him back as he slid to the ground in defeat. _(Shit! Dammit Izaya! You better be ok!)_

Akane was sitting near the back of the interior, shaking from the cold and fear. The air inside the enclosed space was beginning to become limited as they both began to breathe heavier than usual.

"Sh… Shizuo…"

"We need to conserve whatever oxygen we have left. Try breathing slower."

"I… I'm so sorry…"

"Hmm? For what?"

"It's my fault that we're stuck here."

"Agh don't blame yourself. It's not gonna do us any good."

"But…."

"Look, it's ok alright? So just…forget about it."

He went over to the girl and sat down next to her, bringing her closer to his body in an embrace. Surprised by the sudden gesture, she looked up at Shizuo and felt blood rushing to her face.

"This will help keep us warm. Try not to sleep."

"You seem to know a lot about being stuck in the cold."

"Well… I've been in a similar situation before…"

"Ohh… I'm sorry…"

"Yeah well, at least I'm kinda used to it I guess. I just hope someone comes soon. Knowing how stubborn that flea is, he won't stop what he's doing until…"

An image of a dead, frozen brunet flashed in his mind as he tightened his jaw and shook away the vision. He had to believe that Izaya was ok, that he was smart enough to know what he was doing was wrong and that he'd headed back to the lodge to find help. _(Maybe that's why when I called out he didn't answer back! That has to be…)_

Still, there was the other part of him that knew the flea was still out there, digging his way in, trying to save him. And that's the part he hated. He hated knowing that Izaya was in danger because of him again. All the conflicts thrown at the brunet were because of him being reckless.

"It's all my fault…"

"Shizuo…?"

Now that he thought about it, it was true. From the moment he met him, to the fights and chasing at school, to him being bullied by people for going out with him, to now. It all pointed to him. He was the cause of all the suffering Izaya had, and is enduring. _(What kind of person am I if I can't even protect someone I love... Dammit… Dammit!) _

"Shizuo what's wrong?"

The blonde startled Akane when he sprung up from the ground and marched right up to the ice wall. Pulling his arm back, Shizuo prepared himself for impact as he swung his clenched hand as hard as he could at the cold barrier. His fist came into a dramatic junction that it shook the cave, crumbles of snow flaking off the roof of the interior.

"Shizuo! What are you-"

He did it again. And again, and again, and again. Over and over, he vindictively attacked the wall, puffs of hot air escaping through his teeth and anger rose inside of him. The sounds of his fists making connections with the solid obstruction sounded like bombs going off inside the confined space as Akane covered her ears and cried softly.

Shizuo only stopped when all the energy, all the pulsing adrenaline running though him had burned out. He stood there, bloody knuckles on the small dent he'd made. The wall now had blood spatter designs all over, making it almost look like he'd killed someone. The blonde was breathing rapidly, the coldness of the air only slightly soothing his burning chest. But the sight of the small indention he'd made in the wall only boiled his blood again.

"DAMMIT!"

Drawing his hand back again, Shizuo was about to go for another around, when something stopped him. Looking over his shoulders, he saw that Akane was holding onto his drawn arm. She was trembling, tear flowing out her eyes as she held onto him.

"Please…Please just stop… Don't do this. Don't hurt yourself…."

He took a glance at her then back at his raised hand before settling down. Letting his arm fall to his side, his warm blood drip slowly onto the ground and made a tiny puddle. Akane was crying into Shizuo's shoulder, gripping hard onto his coat.

"***sigh***… I'm sorry… Akane?"

"Just stop… It's ok… Like you s-said, someone will come…"

She fell to the floor, crying softly into her hands. She was scared of Shizuo, the temper side she had never seen from him before. But in her mind, her consciousness was telling her that he was just trying to save her, because he cared. So as she was stuck inside her delusional world. _(He just wants to get us out, there's no reason to be scared! You can handle this Akane! You're strong enough to handle him! He's your soul mate after all~ So this shouldn't bother you one tiny bit~ Nope~ Shizuo loves you so much that he's willing to do anything to save you! See how much he cares! Ohh what a wonderful husband he'll be one day~)_

Akane fell into a trans as she fainted from exhaustion and the cold. The blonde stepped back and looked at the girl, worried if she was going crazy or not. _(She's totally off her rocker… I can't blame her I guess. I'm starting to lose it too… and we're losing a lot of oxygen in here... If we don't die from the cold, we'll definitely die from suffocation.) _

"Izaya! Hey! if you can hear me say something!"

Only silence answered his call as he gritted his teeth in anxiousness. He knew that worrying over something he had no idea about was a waste of effort. So, feeling defeated, he went to the back of the cave, brought the unconscious girl closer to him, and fell asleep, waiting for either death or rescue to come. _(Please be alright….)_

* * *

Outside on the other side, Izaya was busy digging away when an earthquake like vibration shook the pile he was on. The tremors continued for a good five minutes before it finally stopped. The brunet shivered violently as another hard gust of wind blew around him.

"Wh-what was t-that?"

His chattering teeth rang in his ear and he paused momentarily to rub the sides on his snow covered arms. A faint noise was heard from behind the pile of snow, but with the wind and his uncontrollable jaw reflex going on, it was drowned out. _(Was that Shizu-chan? What did he say? Probably something about me being stupid again… Dammit! My hands are freezing! I'm surprised the blood isn't frozen on my fingertips! I have to hurry! This storm is getting worse!_)

"HEY! Can anyone hear me?! Is anyone out there?!"

He called out into the distance, hoping for a sign or something to tell him that help was on the way. But nothing signaled out to him as he cursed underneath his scarf and went back to digging.

His raw fingers scraped against the freezing white again, sending sparks of ignited flames up his forearm and down his spine. This was actually more of a good sign than bad because he knew that his fingers weren't completely frozen yet. Still, the pain was too much for him to keep inside as he screamed in agony.

"Gahhh! God dammit! SH-ahhh! Why didn't I bring gloves?!"

His shouting made him feel dizzy soon after he was done as he staggered around in the snow pile, balancing his body as best he could. Izaya could feel his mind slowly shut down as the energy inside him began growing less and less. No human could survive the amount of time he'd spent in the storm, so it was admirable of the brunet to still be out there.

Admirable, but dangerous as well. By now, his fingers where black and blue, the veins on his arms slowly flowing less blood through them, and his brain not receiving enough oxygen. The longer he stayed out there, the higher his chances of surviving were slim.

And although he knew that, he just kept on digging…

* * *

"It's c-c-cold-d-d…"

"I know…"

The sounds of the howling winds outside whistled their way through the cracks of the walls as Shizuo and Akane huddled together to keep warm. About an hour or so had passed since they were trapped and so far no one had come to their aid. Except for the brunet, but even now they weren't sure if he was still out there or not.

"Akane…if I don't make it-"

"What are you saying?! Don't talk as if you're going to die!"

"I know, but just in case-"

"No buts! Just shut up and- and-just shut up!"

"I just want you to tell Izaya-"

"You can tell him yourself if it's so important! Now don't talk anymore!"

Mouth hanging open, Shizuo decided that it was best to stop talking about Izaya or even mention him around Akane. Now that he knew how much she disliked him, he didn't want to stir up any rivalries, though it was probably already too late now that he thought about it more.

She was glad when the blonde decided to keep his mouth shut as he sat back against the wall and closed his eyes. She didn't want to hear it; his last thoughts. For she knew that it was about the man she hated and that broke her heart, knowing that the last person Shizuo would think about was him. Izaya was the only person he cared about at the moment, and that stung her.

_(Why does it have to be him? If it was some other girl, I could break them up so easily! But since it's Izaya, he more manipulative and tougher to get rid of… Even my girls back at the lodge couldn't handle him. How did he escape I wonder…? Ahhh! I hate him! Hate Hate Hate! I will hate him and die hating him if I must!) _

Secretly, she was hoping that the brunet was dead outside in the blizzard. It was a cruel thought, but she couldn't help it. Izaya was her enemy and she was willing to do almost anything to get rid of him. Almost anything. Akane wasn't really into the idea of killing Izaya as she rather torture him by taking Shizuo away from him. It fed her ego to see others put below her.

"Mine…Shizuo's all mine…"

"Hmm? You say something?"

"Just that I hope someone will come for us soon.~"

And she smiled innocently as she held onto the blonde's arm and snuggled up closer to him. _(Mine mine mine~)_

* * *

A spin prickling chill traveled down the back of Izaya as he shook to get rid of the feeling. He knew that feeling all too well to know that it wasn't caused by the wind. Someone was talking or thinking bad about him, and he could bet that it was the little witch stuck inside the cave with the last person he would want in there with her.

Though he tried his best to concentrate on getting him out, the brunet couldn't help but wonder what Shizuo was going on in there. He was sure the protozoan wouldn't be doing anything…'productive' to say the least.

"Gahh! What am I thinking?! He wouldn't do that! Stupid! Just hurry up and rescue him!"

The hole that he'd started on before was getting deeper and deeper as he continued to work on it. He wasn't sure how much further he had to go, but he hoped it wasn't much; because his body couldn't take it anymore. The exhaustion was catching up to him fast, the numbness was getting worse, and the ability to do the most simplest things, like breathing and thinking, was becoming difficult.

The sheer pain in his fingers had disappeared and his body was just moving in the rhythmic pattern of his arms clawing at the white powder and ice. To him, it felt as if eternity had passed and he was getting nowhere. Finally, he was on his last stretch of adrenaline as he collapsed onto the snow pile. With bloody hands chipping away with the last of his strength, Izaya's world came crumbling down into darkness.

* * *

"AHHHH! What's that?!"

Akane's high pitched shriek alarmed the blonde as his mocha eyes shot open and frantically darted around. His attention came to the blocked entrance as he saw what the girl was freaking out about. There, near the top of the wall, was a bloody hand just laying limp there. The sight of this nearly scared Shizuo, until he noticed a silver ring on one of the fingers.

"Izaya?!"

"Ehhh?! No way!"

"Izaya! Hey! Is that you?!"

No one answered him as he ran up to the obstruction and touched the frozen hand. _(No doubt, this is definitely Izaya's ring!)_ Now that he had a closer look at the hand, he mind came into shock at its appearance. The whole thing was an entirely different color; all bloodied up, and cut raw as well. Frostbite seems to be present and this scared the blonde.

"Shit! We need to get him out of that storm or he'll die!"

Grabbing onto the sides of the small man made hole, Shizuo starting chucking large pieces of the wall off one by one as it slowly got bigger and bigger. Finally having it large enough of him to pull the brunet in, he uncovered an unconscious male frozen in his sleep.

"Izaya! Hey! Wake up!"

"Is he…dead…?"

Leaning his ear closer to Izaya's face, he faintly felt him breathing as he then hoisted the light male up on his back.

"Come on! We have to get him to a doctor! He's hurt."

"We can't go out there in that blizzard! We'll get lost and could die!"

"And if we don't do something Izaya will die!"

Akane's face dropped like a bomb. She didn't want to hear that, not from him. Shizuo desperately wanted to save the brunet while she wanted him gone. Still, as she watched him die, she wanted the blonde all to herself. _(Let him die. No one will miss him. No one will care. You'll have me Shizuo. Me and only me. So let him die. It won't be your fault. It was the blizzard that killed him. So let him die. Die…die…DIE!)_

"Akane! Let's go!"

"Die."

"What?"

"Let him die. It'll be alright! If he's gone, we can finally be together! Wouldn't that be nice? If Izaya were to die, no one would stand in the way of our love. So let him die. Just leave him here and we can go back together! Let him die!"

"Akane…what the hell…"

"I won't let him take you from me…"

An icicle that was on the floor was wielded by the deranged girl as she slowly walked towards the blonde and brunet. Her wild eyes and creepy smile taunted Shizuo as he backed up against the wall. He was trapped, the hole of his escape was just above him head. But he had no time to climb up and out before Akane could reach them. So stuck with a wall behind his back, he held on tightly to Izaya as he prepared for the worse.

"Akane, I don't want to hurt you. But if you do anything stupid I'll have to!"

"Aww, Shizuo doesn't want to hurt me~ How cute! But don't worry dear, I'm not gonna hurt you! I just want to get rid of that demon on your back! Then we can live happily ever after! Because you're mine Shizuo! Mine…all mine…."

**A/N: **

**Well...that was creepy... Reviews~? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Is it too late?

**BYR:**

**OMG...that was embarrassing...i updated the wrong story...that was something else! Another idea! Forget about it XD im such an idiot...**

**First off, I died laughing reading your reviews last chapter. Most of them went like this: "Crazy b*tch!, She needs to die!, I want her to die!, She needs help, Ohh no Izaya is gonna die!, Leave Shizuo alone crazy b*tch! Creepy chapter... What's wrong with her, ect. You get the idea. We all hate Akane with a burning passion and I'm glad you do! That was the whole point of her existence, as a center point for your anger and hate! Sweet! I'm doing my job right for once! **

**Anywho, I just finished taking my midterms and I pray I did good... So as a celebration I worked on this soooo, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD**

* * *

"Give him to me."

"No."

"Give...him...to me."

"No."

"Dammit Shizuo just hand him over!"

"You'll have to kill me first if you want him."

"Aww Shizuo~ I can't kill you~ I love you~ now let the demon go and we can be on our merry way~"

"Akane, I said no."

Thing were not going well for the blonde. Akane was on a psycho streak as the wide smile on her face and the wild look in her eyes gave off a demented aura. The sharp stick of ice in her hand glistened as she staggered forward closer to Shizuo. Izaya was still unconscious as the blood still dripped slowly from his open hand wounds. Hardly any body heat was exerting from the brunet as the larger male held onto him. _(Shit! I need to get him out of here! He's gonna die freezing to death!)_

"Akane! I need to get Izaya-"

"No! No! Leave him here, and we'll go back. He's. Not. Wanted."

"That's not true."

"Then who?! Who would want a pathetic person like him?! Who would ever love such a low life that doesn't care about anyone but himself?!"

The fact of the matter was, not many people 'liked' Izaya per say. Many rumors floated around school over the horrid things he did, the slander he spread, the trouble he caused for everyone around him. Though most of them were rumors, they were pretty much close to the truth. He wasn't a saint, but then again, no one really is. He made mistakes and is trying to mend them. Doesn't he deserve a second chance?

"It's true... Not many people care about Izaya..."

"See! So why don't you-"

"But... I am one of those people who do..."

"Wha...what...?"

"I care about Izaya. And so do his sisters, and Kyohei and Shinra too... He may not have the most friends in the world, but at least he has someone who cares... Someone who's willing to risk their life for him... That's why I can't leave him. Even if I wasn't going out with him, I don't think I would have the strength to leave him to die. So Akane, please... Let's go ba-"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up!"

The deranged girl had collapsed to the floor, her hands covering her ears, wanting to shut out all the lies she was hearing. She couldn't stand it, couldn't stand how much Shizuo wanted to save the person she hated the most. So the only conclusion that made sense was to kill him. With Izaya out of the way, she would finally have Shizuo to herself. _(I have to kill him…)_

Taking advantage of the distracted girl, the blonde kicked the icicle out of her hand, making it shatter against the wall.

"Shizuo!"

Setting the brunet down, he grabbed the girl by her coat hood and threw her through the hole made before. After she was through, he wrapped the bloody hands of Izaya's around his shoulders and hoisted up and out the hole. Harsh winds knocked him down when he got out and the heavy snow piled on him as he pulled Akane up to her feet.

"Let's go."

Shell shocked at what was happening, the blonde had to forcefully pull her along as they walked through the feet of snow.

"Sh-Shizuo!"

"Just shut up. I'm saving all our asses right now ok?!"

She immediately shut her mouth as she walked hand in hand with the blonde through the blizzard. A gleaming light ahead of them invited the warm sensation of salvation as a snow car came blazing towards them.

"Hey! Shizuo!"

"Kyohei! Over here!"

Coming to a slow stop, Shinra and Kadota hopped out the car and took the unconscious male off the blonde's back.

"How'd you guys get this?!"

"We kinda sorta... stole it...?"

"You did what!?"

"It was Kyohei's idea!"

"Just get in the car and I'll explain later!"

Pushing everyone into the heat blasting vehicle, Kyohei took driver seat and made a u-turn for home. Akane as sitting in between Shizuo the window as she glanced over to the brunet. He was resting his head on the blonde's shoulders, his face pale and purple shadows under his eyes. _(Is he going to die? Did I...unintentionally kill Izaya...? Was this all my fault?)_

A swarm of bodies exploded out the front doors as the stolen snow car pulled up front. EMT's came out with a stretcher and placed the light weight male on it, rushing him into the ambulance. Freaking out, the blonde grabbed onto one of the male nurses by the shoulders.

"Wait-"

"Sir we need you to stay back."

"But-!"

"Shizuo."

Kyohei came up to the male and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Let them take care of him."

Not wanting to let Izaya go, but knew it was for the best, the blonde complied and let the medical man go. Escorted in by his friends, he was soon buried in a field of humans as they bombarded him with questions. But he just kept his eyes on the gurney that was wheeling Izaya way and disappeared behind doors of the car and drove away.

"Hey! Give him some space!"

"It's ok Kyohei."

"Come on man; let's get you into warmer clothes. You can crash in our room tonight."

"Thanks."

Leading Shizuo up the stairs and back to his room, he grabbed some things before heading back out into the hall and down to his friend's room. Flashes of cameras and news people were surrounding him as he just kept his stare to the floor and ignored them. Arriving at Shinra's and Kyohei's assigned room, he knocked and was soon rushed in by his friends.

"Excuse me sir, but what exactly happened out there?!"

"How did the avalanche happen?!"

"Why were you out there in the blizzard?"

"Are you in any way affiliated with the other boy?!"

Shinra, about to shut the door, paused before he turned around and faced the new casts. With an innocent smile, he said-

"Fuck off~"

-before shutting and locking the doors on them.

"No need to be rude."

"Hey! They were all over Shizuo here after he just survived something tragic! They didn't even do anything to help him in the first place and now they want a cover story over it! No! I'm not gonna-"

"Shinra...calm down. It's ok..."

"Shizu- it's ok?! How can you say that?! Izaya ran out there to save your life and all you can say is 'it's ok'?!"

"Dude! Chill-"

"No! You shut up Kyohei!"

Kadota was shocked; he was just told to shut up by the one person who was as peaceful minded as him. That was totally unexpected.

"Listen to me Shizuo! I don't know what happened out there, but at least talk to us! We're your friends! We care about you and Izaya!"

"She tried to..."

"What?"

"SHE TRIED TO KILL HIM! AKANE! SHE TRIED TO...she tried to kill Izaya...because of me..."

Eerie silence filled the room as the blonde sat on the couch distraught, hiding his face in his fists. Shinra and Kyohei stood where they were, surprised at what Shizuo had just said. The glasses wearing male started to feel a bit guilty for saying what he had and moved over to his friend.

"Hey... I'm sorry. I...didn't know..."

"What am I suppose to do?! I can't... I can't be close to him... He just ends up getting hurt by me."

"Shizuo, you know that's not-"

"Not what Kyohei?! True?! Look what happened today! What happened weeks ago, months ago! I wanted to kill him! I really did want to kill him!"

"So why don't you now?"

"Because-! I don't know! I don't know anymore!"

"Look man, maybe you should-"

"Screw it! I'm tired of this!"

Shizuo abruptly stood up from the couch and made a b-line towards the door. Shinra followed suit after him, trying to calm him down.

"Shizuo, wai-"

The door slammed on his face, and the two friends were left alone in the heavy aired room.

"That could've gone better..."

"Just let him be. He's just tired and all worked up with Izaya being hurt and all. Give him space and he'll be fine."

"I sure hope you're right Kyohei..."

* * *

"Dammit!"

A pillow went flying across the room and slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the room as the blonde pulled at his hair. Clothes and pillows were scattered all around the room, making it look almost as if a tornado had passed through the place. The frustrated male was pacing in circles, carving a scar on the carpeted floor as he continued this for almost an hour. Finally, he gave up, grabbed his sweater, and headed out the door.

The halls were empty, not a single form of life present as he sped walked down the halls and to the main lobby. Pushing through the front doors, he was met with the familiar deathly winds once again. Ignoring them, he walked in the snow and across to the other side of the mountain resort. There, was a hospital where Izaya was supposively taken to. Entering the medical premises, he went up to the front desk and asked the woman that was sitting there where Izaya Orihara was.

"Mr. Orihara, let me check... Ahh! Here we are. He just got out of the OR and is in room 638. Sixth floor to your left."

"Thank you."

Heading to the elevator, he pushed the up button and waited. The doors slid open as he let a couple of pedestrians and doctors out before entering alone. Pressing the 6, he leaned up against the back wall as he listened to the low hums of the machine ascending. A loud ding notified him that he'd reacted his destination and he stepped out.

Taking a left, he went down the brightly lit hall in search for the number 638. Some other patients were in the halls, a couple in wheel chairs, and others just walking around with nurses or hospital friends. It was a place where he thought he'd seen it all, since he himself had visited the hospital multiple times in his childhood.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?"

An old woman had called out to him as he stopped in the middle of the hall. She was a cute old lady, about 60-65 years old, nothing really noticeably wrong with her that he could see.

"Can you help me?"

"Sure?

"I was wondering if you can see this young man. He was going on and on about saving someone important to him in his room. I felt bad for him so I had a little chat with him. He's such a lively boy. Can you go see him for me? I'm an old women and can't stay up past midnight anymore Hahahaha!"

"Of course ma'am. By any chance, was this guy named Izaya?"

"Why yes!"

"I see. Thank you."

The kind old woman smiled at him before she shuffled back to her room. Continuing on his search, he finally spotted the numbers 638 on the metal board next to the door and entered the room.

The place was cold, white, almost dead. The only sounds made were of the machines beeping and the air conditioning running. As he stepped further into the room, the sound of someone's voice startled him.

"Fiyumi...I told you, I don't want to talk anymore... You can go back to your room."

"Ohh, so you want me to leave?"

The brunet's eyes shot open when he heard Shizuo's voice as he craned his neck up. The blonde was standing right on the side of his bed, pulling a chair up and took a seat.

"Shizu-chan?!"

"Hey. So this Fiyumi, she an old lady?"

"Yeah...how did you-"

"She stopped me in the hall, said to come talk to you."

"Ohh...yeah... She's very nice. Came to see me when they put me in here just about an hour ago. A good listener."

"Yeah..."

"So, what brings you here?"

"What do you mean?! You're hurt!"

"Well...visiting hours are over..."

"Ehh?!"

"Ahhh jeez Shizu-chan... Don't you know anything?"

"Sorry..."

"Hmp, well either way, I'm glad you're here."

"So...is anything wrong?"

"Mmm, no. The doctors said I was lucky that my hands didn't have frostbite. If I was out there any longer, I wouldn't have any fingers! Hahahaha!"

"So...you are ok?"

"As for the few scars and bruises, yep!"

"That's good..."

The conversation stopped for a minute as they just sat there, taking in everything that happened today. Izaya was the one who finally broke the silence.

"And I had everything all planned out today..."

"Huh?"

"No, it's nothing. Doesn't matter anymore..."

"No tell me. What is it?"

"I don't know, is it too late? What time is it?"

Shizuo opened up his phone and read the time.

"It's 11:58."

"Ohh, well then..."

Leaning over to the blonde, the brunet gave him a light kiss, which soon turned deeper. Even though they were out in the cold for hours, their kisses were warm and heart lifting. Parting away, Izaya smiled as he patted the larger male's head.

"Happy One Month Shizu-chan~"

"One month? Today...was our one month?!"

"I knew you wouldn't remember hahaha! Typical of a man."

"Well I would think one year would be more significant..."

"One year?! My my Shizu-chan! Do you expect me to stay that long with you?"

"...if...you want to..."

Signing, the light weight make pressed his head against the blonde's and whispered-

"As long as you want me, I'll stay."

"Really?"

"Really."

And so the night switched to the next day as Shizuo stayed by Izaya's side for the night, keeping him warm and safe from any harm. But as the couples were sleeping, another storm was beginning to brew just on the other side of the lodge.

* * *

"You bitch!"

A loud smack was heard on the room as Ryo fell to the floor, one of her hands covering the side of her red cheek. Akane was furious, he eyes blazing with anger as she took a step closer to the fallen girl and grabbed her hair.

"How dare you defy me?! You let that THING free and ruined everything! Shizuo would've been mine by now if you had just kept your mind on the plan!"

Tossing her back on the floor, she stormed out the room and slammed the door to her bedroom. Kuroko and Yumi just stood aside, not knowing what to say.

Yumi: "R-Ryo..."

Ryo: "Don't. I'm tired of this. Sorry, but I'm leaving."

Yumi: "But where are you going?!"

Ryo: "Anywhere is better than here. I rather die in that blizzard than see her ugly face. Later."

Walking out, one member of Akane's little team had disappeared and was determined to never return.

Yumi: "But...Ryo..."

Kuroko: "Well, that's one. Let's see how long I'll last."

Yumi: "You plan to leave too?!"

Kuroko: "You're all too boring."

Yumi: "Wh-what?! Boring?!"

Rushing down the halls of the lodge, Ryo was trying her best not to let the tears overcome her. But about halfway down the hall, she just broke down, falling to her knees and crying in her hands. A door opened and out walked someone she wasn't expecting.

"Ryo?"

Looking up, the girl quickly wiped any tears away before saying-

"Y-Yasuki?"

"Ryo…what happened? Why are you crying?"

The teary eye girl stood up, rubbing her check from the tears that stained her face. The last person she wanted to see was one of the Shizaya fan club members who hated anyone affiliated with Akane.

"It's nothing… I just broke away from Akane's group and she slapped me for freeing Izaya; nothing big."

"You're the one who freed Izaya?!"

"Yeah…"

"Wow…that must've taken a lot of guts."

"I guess… Who cares."

"Well I do! That's really amazing how you stood up for yourself and against Akane too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey Yasuki! What are you doing out there? We're having hot cocoa and cookies and the movie is about to start!"

The fan girl turned her head back inside the door to call back to her friends inside the room.

"Commin' Mimi!"

"I guess I should leave you then…"

"Hey Ryo wait! Why don't you join us?!"

"No… I shouldn't…"

"No really! Come on! Since you're not really our enemy anymore, you should join us!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on!"

Yasuki reached out to Ryo and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside the room. As she led the former enemy further inside, the rest of the girls froze in place when they saw her standing there in their presence.

"Girls! Welcome the newest member of the club! Ryo totally ditched Akane and she was the one who helped Izaya escape!"

Ryo stood there, feeling very out of place as she stared at the girls who had dumbfounded looks on their faces. She was about to leave when suddenly-

"Oh my god! That. Is. Awesome!"

"Ryo! I never knew you had it in ya!"

"Welcome to the club girl!"

She was surprised; they actually accepted her. After all she did, they still wanted to be her friend.

"Well come and sit! The movie is gonna start!"

Taking a seat next to Yasuki, Ryo couldn't help but smile as she shared the night with her new friends. But one question still lingered her mind.

"So…what do you guys actually do in the Shizaya fan club?"

All the girls turned to her with evil smirks on their faces. Needless to say, she was about to get warped into a world of yaoi…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hahahaha XD Yay! A new member lol things are starting to get good! Izaya is safe, ryo has new friends, Akane is still insane, all is right with the world! For now…mwahahahaha! Review~ ;) see ya soon!**

**One more thing! If you have time, can u read my other story 'Durarara Games'? Its Drrr and Hunger Games crossover and I would like to have some feedback on it **** Thx again! Lots of love- Animefreak1994**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Home Sweet Home

**BYR:**

**Hey guys! SORRY that I didn't update last month. Ugh u wouldn't believe the amounts of papers I had to work on! I mean seriously! The entire semester was nothing, no homework, hardly anything to do then BAM! Ohh look, 4 freakin papers to work on all due before thanksgiving break, hmm…lovely…. Well I got all that taken care of and finals are like coming up! So here's a quick update, Hope you like it **** Sorry again!**

* * *

"Alright everyone! Let's get on the bus and go home!"

The week spent at the mountain lodge was over and everyone was sad that they had to leave such a beautiful place. Though more drama had stirred up, the holiday feeling was hitting everyone in the face like a snowball as they piled into the heated vehicle. Shizuo tossed his and Izaya's bag into the side of the bus before boarding. As he climbed up the stairs, he saw the brunet was sitting in the far back corner, his knees brought up close to his chest as he stared out at the window, watching the flurries drift down from the clouds.

"Hey."

"Shizu-chan."

"You ok?"

"Yeah…"

The smaller male kept his eyes from making any contact with Shizuo as he stared at the seat in front then back outside. Confused, the blonde sighed heavily before taking his seat next to Izaya as leaning back. Other students were slowly piling on to the bus as the buzz of Christmas shopping and holiday vacations passed through their mouths. Winter break was only a week away after they return from their field trip to review their test scores. The blonde wondered how well he did on them as he sneaked a peek over at Izaya.

"Flea, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

"I-za-yaaa…"

"Really nothing is wrong Shizu-chan! Hahaha, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

The brunet drew his index finger up to his mouth and smiled as he said-

"It's a secret~"

Arching his eyebrow in confusion, the blonde sighed and took out his iPod. Plugging in his earphones, he searched for a song, pressed play, and drifted off into a nap. Seeing that Shizuo wouldn't be bothering him with questions anymore, Izaya took out his laptop and began researching online for something in particular. Christmas was drawing near and he still had no idea what he was gonna give his monster-of-a-boyfriend. _(I mean, what does he exactly like? I know he eats sweets, but that's so cliché. I want it to be something special…hmmm…) _

On the opposite side of the bus near the middle, Yasuki was busy flipping through her camera, deciding which picture she should give Izaya from the shots she took of Shizuo snowboarding. The newest member of the club, Ryo, was still trying to grasp onto the yaoi her new friend bombarded her with. In all honesty, she didn't see what was so exciting about it. Sure, it was nice to fantasize two guys together, but that happened in the real world anyway. Still, she was happy talking and smiling with her new friends.

"Hey Yasuki."

"Hmm, ohh what's up Ryo?"

"I'm not sure… But I think something is bothering Izaya…"

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Well, every time I see him, he always has this look on his face… I can't explain it, but I think he needs help with something…"

"Hmm, well why don't you go talk to him?"

"Ha?! M-me?!"

"Yeah, this will be your first mission!"

"M-mission?! I thought this was a club, not a combat squad!"

"It's not an official club, and we aren't exactly normal people Ryo. Hahaha!"

"Mmmm…"

"Go on, talk to him. See what you can do. It's our job to make sure those two are happy."

"I guess you're right. I'll talk to him at the rest stop."

About an hour into the ride and half way home, the bus made a stop at a rest area. The snowing had paused momentarily as the students jumped off the bus to stretch and use the restroom. Izaya pulled the blue earpieces out and shook the blonde awake as he stared apathetically at him.

"Shizu-chan."

"Huh? Are we home already?"

"No. Go use the bathroom before we leave."

"Ah…ok…"

Left alone on the bus, the brunet took the blanket packed in the blonde's bag and wrapped it around his thin body. He didn't hear someone come up behind him as a hand tapped his shoulder, making him jump.

"Ahhh!"

"Ohh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Ryo…ohh thank god it's only you…"

"Umm..Izaya, are you ok?"

"Ha?"

"I mean, well, like, you seem troubled…"  
"Ohh, well…I can't think of anything to buy Shizu-chan for Christmas so I'm freaking out a bit. It's nothing."

"Ohh that's it! Well I can help you!"

"Really? How?"

"How about we set a date for the two of us to go shopping and I can help you find something! I'm always good at doing that."

"Really?! You'll do that?!"

"Sure!"

"Ohh my god! Thank you thank you thank you! You are a life saver!"

"N-no problem. Happy to help!"

Ryo smiled before she returned to her seat. Seconds later, the bus was beginning to fill up again with students as we started on our way home once more. Shizuo sat down in his seat as he grabbed a corner of the blanket the brunet took out and draped it across his leg.

"Hey, flea."

"Hmm?"

With a quick head turn, he planted a kiss on the smaller male's cheek before going back to his nap.

"Tch…how romantic."

* * *

They arrived home about 2 hours later and were dropped off in front of the school. The blonde carried the brunet's bag as they headed back to Izaya's house. Since it was Friday, there was no school tomorrow, so a sleepover was optional for them.

"Iza-nii! You're home!"

"Home."

"Ehh?! What happened?! Why do you have bandages all over you?!"

"Bandages."

"Ehehehehe…I kinda fell down a hill skiing…"

"You what?! Geez, how clumsy can you be?!"

"Clumsy."

"Anyway, Kururi and I made you something to eat in case you were hungry."

"Thanks. But I'm dead tired, so I'm gonna go crash."

"Kay~ Shizu-chan's gong to?"

"Yeah I guess I'll spend the night."

"Ohhh~"

"Shut up Mairu."

"Hahahaha! Don't get too cuddly!"

"Cuddly."

As the twin's made fun of their brother, the two males head upstairs and into the brunet's bedroom. Throwing their suitcases to the side, Shizuo sat on the computer desk chair as he rested his body. Izaya face planted onto his bed as he groaned loudly into the pillow.

"Whaamigonadohhh!"

"Ha?"

"Nothing!"

"Geez, what's up with you?!"

"What do you mean…?"

"You've been quiet and all since you left the hospital! It's annoying."

"You wanna hear me complain?"

"I just wanna hear you talk!"

"Talk talk talk. I'm tired of talking! I want to think for a change! Is that so much to ask?"

"Think about what?"

"Nothing, none of your business…"

"Dammit…."

Pissed, the blonde lunged at Izaya and pinned him against his sheets. Trying to wiggle away, the brunet sighed heavily before giving in and looked up at his oppressor.

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

"HA?!"

The out of the nowhere question shocked Izaya as he arched his eyebrow in confusion. Shaking his head in dismay, he craned his neck up and connected his lips against Shizuo's.

"Does that answer your question?~"

"I guess."

Climbing off of the smaller male, the blonde headed to the door and locked it before pulling off his sweater and returned to the bed.

"Wha-what are you trying…."

"Nothing. I just wanna sleep."

"Sleep…riiiight…."

"We're not gonna do anything. You're sisters are home."

"Ohh so if they weren't home we would so something."

"I didn't say that."

"You were definitely thinking it."

"That I won't deny."

"Pervert."

Grabbing the back to the brunet's head, the blonde guided it closer to his mouth and deeply kissed Izaya. Soft moans escaped from his throat as the smaller male was pulled onto his back and was topped. A cold hand made its way under and up his shirt as he shivered from delight and the coldness. Things were soon heating up as Shizuo fumbled around with Izaya's shirt and managed to pull it over his head.

"W-wait…"

"Why?"

"You…you said…"

"I lied."

"Shizu-"

Interrupted mid sentence, his mouth was rendered useless as tongues fought in the wet caverns of their mouths. He tried to stop the blonde, but his tired arms did nothing as he slowly faded into lust.

"Hee, you give up too easy."

"Shut up. Who could win against a monster like you? It's almost impossible."

***KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!***

"SHiiiiiiit…."

The blonde slowly turned his head and gave the door a death glare and he sluggishly made his way back to it.

"What!?"

"Geez Shizu-chan, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I interrupted something important~"

"Important."

"What do you squirts want?"

"Some guys name Kyohei and Shinra are here."

"Ha?!"

"Hooray! Sleepover party!"

Izaya went under Shizuo's arm which was leaning on the door frame and pranced down the stairs, soon followed by his sisters.

"You serious…."

Making his way downstairs, he saw his two friends take off their shoes and walk it.

"Shizuo? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well Shinra said that Celty was out on business and wouldn't be home, so he wanted to hang. We decided to come here."

"I see."

"Well then, I guess we're gonna be having a sleepover!"

"Is that really necessary Izaya?"

"Of course it is Shinra! We haven't had one since…well, never!"

"I'm cool with that."

"Yes! I'll go make something for us to eat, why don't you guys pick a movie to watch!"

"I'll come help."

Shinra and Izaya went into the kitchen as the other two males went into the living room to pick a movie from the large cabinet.

"Damn, how much tv does he watch?"

"His parents apparently have a hobby of collecting movies so they always have the latest films."

"Sweet! I wonder if they have the Hunger Games!"

"I haven't seen that one yet."

"Then let's find it!"

Looking from row to row, they found the case for the movie and began setting up the television. Mairu and Kururi came in with armful of pillows and comforters and threw them on the carpeted floor.

"Movie night~ movie night~"

"Movie~"

"Ehh? You guys are joining us?"

"This is our house Shizuo. We can do whatever we please."

"Please."

"Just let them. It's not like it's a big deal."

"Yeah yeah. I'm gonna go see if the flea and Shinra need help,"

Shizuo made his way into the kitchen to see Shinra coming out with a tray of cookies and a bowl of popcorn. Izaya was at the counter, pouring something that looked like hot chocolate into 6 mugs.

"Ahh Shizu-chan! Can you go in the pantry to get the marshmallows?"

Grabbing the unopened bag, he ripped it open and poured them into a bowl the brunet had previously brought out.

"Thank you~"

"Oi, you forgot something."

"Ehh? Wha-"

Again, he was interrupted with that sneaky kiss of Shizuo's as he almost dropped the tray of cocoa from the surprise.

"Shizu-chan!"

"Hahahaha!"

They travelled back to the cozy living room as Izaya passed out the mugs. Turning off the lights, he plopped down next to the blonde on the couch, Kyohei sitting on the floor leaning against a mass of pillows and Shinra was on his stomach. Mauri and Kururi were sitting side by side, a pillow in each of their laps as they giggled and whispered to each other. The movie started and everyone grew quiet. Well, almost everyone.

"GUYS!"

"Ehh?! What is it now flea?!"

"I just wanted to say, welcome home."

They all smiled at the crazy brunet, Kadota shaking his head and Shinra grinning. Shizuo ruffled the smaller male's head in return and said-

"It's good to be home."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry if it was a bit short. I'm working on a Christmas chapter right now and will upload before Xmas! I swear! Anyway, I just finished watching Kuroko no Basket and… I FREAKING LOVE THE CRAP OUT OF IT! Ohhh MY GOD! Such a good anime! If you haven't seen it, I Definitely recommend it! One more thing, I'm thinking about doing a Fanfic with Kise and Kuroko. Yes, no? Please tell me in your reviews! Thx XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – It's Christmas Time!

**BYR: Hooray! Finals are over and the holiday break has started! So as a celebration, I shall update! The title says it all! Christmas special chapter!**

"Coming coming!~"

Izaya opened the front door, letting the freezing air blow inside as he rushed out in his winter attire to meet with Ryo. It was a week before Christmas and a fresh layer of snow had already covered the ground. Lights and trees glistened from the pure white as they walked to the station and headed to Ikebukuro.

"So do you have anything in mind to buy for Shizuo?"

"No… I've thought about it and even asked him, but he said he didn't want anything. So I have no clue what to get for him…."

"Don't worry, we'll find something."

"Thanks."

They arrived in the city and boarded off the train as they made their way up the stairs and resurfaced from underground. The sky was gray and gloomy, but the illuminations that decorated the buildings and streets gave off a very merry Christmas feel indeed.

"Wow… this wasn't here last time I came with Shizu-chan."

"Yeah, pretty cool huh? So where do you wanna start?"

"Umm, I guess… I'm sorry, I really am drawing a blank…"

"That's fine. Let's go down Sunshine Street. They have tons of shops there to look."

"Alright."

As they two made their way into the heart of the city, Ryo started pointing out some stores they could visit later when they headed back towards the station. A soft flurry of snow danced around them as they talked about random things from school to Shizuo. Going in and out of stores, Izaya went all out when he purchased gifts for his sisters, Kyohei, and Shinra. He knew exactly what to get each and every one of them from Christmas. But when it came to the blonde, nothing popped up in his mind.

"Hahaha! I never thought I would have this much fun shopping before!"

"I'm glad! Where to next?"

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm feeling a bit hunger."

"There's a coffee shop around the corner, wanna go there?"

"Sure."

They went in for a break as they sat and chatted some more before exiting out into the cold world once more. Store after store, Izaya was determined to find the perfect gift for Shizuo. But as time passed, he still couldn't find a single thing.

* * *

It was getting late as the hours of the day deminished. Izaya knew he had to bring Ryo home soon since it's never safe for a girl to travel by herself in the city. So as he gave up on finding a gift, they started back to the station, bags in hand, but not a single gift for Shizuo.

"I'm the worst boyfriend in the world… I couldn't even find one little thing for Shizu-chan…"

"It's ok. We can always come back tomorrow if you want."

"No, I can't impose that on you. You've done enough for me Ryo. Thanks you."

"It's my pleasure!"

The girl smiled brightly at the brunet as she walked side by side with him. _(This feels nice; helping someone for a change. I can't believe that I'm smiling! Hahaha!)_The sad male suddenly stopped walking as Ryo accidentally ran into his back and stepped back.

"Izaya?"

The brunet was staring through a small display window as his face brightened up like a Xmas tree and looked over at the female.

"I found it!"

They rushed into the store and began looking for the perfect gift for the blonde. About 30 minutes later, Izaya finally decided on the present.

"You know that this is a set right?"

"Set?"

"Comes with two identical ones."

"Really?! Sweet! I'll definitely get it then!"

After making his transaction, they jumped for joy as they raced to the station to catch the last train home.

"I got a gift~ I got a gift~"

"Hahaha! What a coincident huh?"

"I just hope he'll like it…"

"I'm sure he will, especially if it's from you."

"Hey, Ryo…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's weird…for two guys to be dating…?"

"Ha? No, not at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, if two people love each other, why would the gender matter? I honestly don't care as long as they are happy."

"Ha, I wish more people were like you…"

"It's just out of the norm. One day, the world will understand."

"I hope so…"

Izaya walked Ryo home once they departed the station and waved goodbye to her before heading home himself. _(Now I have to go home and start wrapping the gifts… I really hope he'll like it…)_

* * *

Christmas Eve came without warning as Izaya was in the kitchen baking cookies for his sister. The house was empty as his parents went on a miniature vacation as their Xmas present from their children, so he had the house to himself. Mairu and Kururi went to the store to pick up some things for the small party he was having tonight. It consisted of the usual group, so Kyohei, Shinra, and Shizuo of course. They all planned to meet at his house later tonight to spend Xmas morning before heading home during the day to spend it with their family.

"Let's see…I need 2 cups."

Measuring out a cup of flour, he was startled when he heard a loud knock on the door. White dust flew in the air and drifted onto him as he coughed and cursed under his breath.

"Who the hell….."

Stomping to the door, he had planned to give the uninvited visitor a piece of his mind when he saw who it was.

"SHIZU-CHAN?!"

"Yo. What the hell is all over you flea?"

"Flour. You made me spill in all over myself!"

"Ohh, sorry. Can I come in?"

"It's not even time for you to show up yet! Why are you here?!"

"I'm bored."

"Your family?"

"They're all hoarding around my house and making too much noise. So I figured I'd go and see you."

"That's nice and all, but really, you could've at least called first."

"Didn't think about it."

"***sigh*** you really are an idiot…come on in."

Stepping aside, the brunet let in the blonde as he went back to the kitchen to clean himself off and got back to making cookies. Shizuo followed suit, trying to suppress his laugher as he jumped up on the kitchen island seat.

"You need help?"

"Yeah, sure. Can you measure the flour while I get this off?"

"Sure."

The two worked in silence as Izaya began mixing the ingredients together in a large bowl.

"Oi, why are you so quiet?"

"Ha? I have nothing to say. Why don't you go to the living room and turn on the radio. I need music when I work."

"Bossy as ever."

Shizuo crossed the entrance hall over to the living room as he pressed the ONbutton and searched the channels until he came to a station that was playing Christmas music. Going back to the kitchen, he saw the smaller male trying to flatten out the large ball of dough on the counter.

"Here, let me."

Snatching the rolling pin out the brunet's hand, the blonde flattened the uncooked cookies in a matter of seconds and smirked.

"I hate you…"

"I know."

They grabbed some cookie cutters as they made shapes from candy canes to present cut outs. Laying the pieces on the tray, Izaya made sure they were all evenly spread out before placing them into the preheated oven.

"And now, we wait!"

"What are we gonna do while we wait?"

"Well, I guess I should get to cleaning the dishes."

"Ha?! That's no fun."

"I gotta do it. It's not a matter of fun."

Rolling up his sleeves, the brunet stood in front of the sink as he turned the water on and grabbed the sponge. But he was interrupted when a pair of arms circles around his waist and he felt a warmness breathing down on his neck. He could feel his heart start to beat faster as the room suddenly got hotter.

"Sh…Shizu-chan…"

"Neh, just leave them. We can always wash them later."

"But…"

"Come on. Play with me. I'm bored."

The smaller male could feel a devious aura coming from the monster as he tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"When I'm done!"

"But I want to play now."

Shizuo then took a light bite on the side on Izaya's neck as he sucked on the warm skin, making a red mark. Izaya received chills from this as he tried to suppress a moan caught in this throat.

"Stop it!"

"But I'm hunger."

"You just said you were bored!"

"I'm hunger and bored."

"Geez, you really are a monster."

The blonde took this as a sign to continue as he circled the mark he made with his tongue, making Izaya collapse in bliss. His face was red from embarrassment as the brunet gripped onto Shizuo's hair.

"Ahhh….Seriously….stooooop….."

"Hmm? But I'm starting to have fun now."

Without warning, Izaya was swept up into Shizuo's arms and was carried to the living room. With the lights off and the fireplace emitting the only source of visible sight, the mood was suddenly set. Dropping the light weight male on the couch, he was soon topped by the blonde as their lips connected. _(Crap! This isn't good! I'm being swept away by this idiot!)_

"Shizu-chan…"

"Shhh. No more talking."

The huskiness of the blonde's voice told Izaya that he was starting to get impatient as tongues wrestled in between the male's mouths. Thing were moving too fast for Izaya as a large hand slithered up his shirt and up to his neck. His neck was tilted to the side as Shizuo traced his tongue from the corners of his mouth all the way down his neck side.

"St-stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Doing things like that! I'm not a treat!"

"Hmm? Really? Could've fooled me."

"What do you mean?"

Shizuo pressed his soft lips back on the brunet's before resurfacing and smiling down at him.

"You taste good. I think I might eat you."

Izaya's face turned completely red as he covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

"Hey, don't hide your face."

"No!"

"Let me see."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because…it's embarrassing me…."

"But no one is around to see, only me."

"Doesn't matter! It's still embarrassing…"

"Hmm…but it'll make it harder to kiss you."

"Shut up. How can you act so calmly?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting as if this isn't driving you insane! Like you're used to this sort of thing! Have you been cheating on me?!"

The look on the blonde's face was in shock as he finally met Izaya's eyes from a small window he'd created with his fingers. A small smile crept on his before, followed by a laugh as he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?!"

"Hahahaha! Nothing, nothing! It's just that, you think that all of this isn't affecting me at all, when in fact-"

The expression on Shizuo turned dark and his eyes glistened with lust as he inched close to Izaya's ear, his hot breath making the brunet want to melt.

"-just the look of your erotic face is enough to turn me on, I-za-ya."

He slowly breathed that name into the smaller male's ear, knowing full well he was teasing him. But he had to admit, he was having fun seeing all these faces Izaya was making from just this.

"Shizu-chan…I-"

"We're hoooome~"

The sound of Mairu's voice made Izaya push Shizuo off of him as he quickly stood up and went to the front door.

"W-welcome home!"

"Ehh? Nii-san, your face is all red."

"Red."

"Ohh that! I was taking a short nap in front of the fireplace while I was waiting for the cookies to bake! Did you get the icing?"

"Yep! We got green, red, white, blue, yellow-"

"Ok ok I get it! You collected the rainbow! So you guys are gonna decorate them I'm guessing?"

"Yep! Leave it to us!"

"Us."

"Alright."

"Yo."

"Shizuo-kun! You're here?!"

"Yep."

The twins looked at each other then back at the blonde before giving him a devious smirk which their brother couldn't see since he went to the kitchen.

"Ahhh, I see~ So Iza-nii was 'taking a nap' by the 'fireplace' huh?"

"Sex."

"What?! No! Nothing happened!"

"Ooookaaay~ If you say so!"

"I'll hit you brats!"

"Hahaha! Niii-saaaan! Shizuo-kun is being a meanie!"

"Shizu-chan!"

"I am not!"

"Teehee~"

The blonde chased the two girls into the kitchen as they hid behind their brother from the monster.

"I swear I'll hit you!"

* * *

After calming down and the cookies were done, the four spent the rest of the afternoon decorating until it was time for Shinra and Kadota to arrive.

"Merry Christ~masssss~!"

Shinra was as lively as ever as he walked into the warm Orihara house, followed by Kadota.

"Merry Christmas Izaya, Shizuo."

"Hahaha! Thanks~ You too!"

"Neh neh, where should I put the gifts?"

"Under the tree in the living room. We'll exchange them at midnight."

"Okay~"

They all filed into the living room and got things set up. It was 9 pm, so in the next three hours they had to wait anxiously to open their gifts. So as they waited, Mairu and Kururi turned on a Xmas movie as they all played games, talked, and laughed.

"Umm…are you… a monkey?"

"Nope! Try again Shizuo-kun~"

"I got it! T-rex!"

"Hahaha! No Kadota-kun!"

"Bear."

"Not quite Kururi."

"Pffft! Hahahahaha!"

"What's so funny flea?"

"I know what you are Mairu; you're Shizu-chan!"

"Ding ding! We have a winner!"

"Good one Mairu."

"Thanks Shin-chan~"

Shizuo was too busy holding Izaya put in the air by his collar as he shook the laughing male from anger.

"I'll kill you! Right at midnight, I'll kill you!"

"Hahahaha!"

***Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~***

The chimes from the old grandfather clock sang as everyone grew silent. Midnight had arrived sooner than they'd thought.

"So, you gonna kill me now?~"

"Tch!"

Setting the brunet down, Shizuo pulled him over next to the tree as everyone gathered around in a circle.

"Ohh ohh! Us first!"

"Ok Mairu, go on."

The older twin passed her presents for the others out as they opened them.

"Kururi made them; I just helped a little bit."

Each one of them received a glass blown ornament that was made with multi-colored glass shards melted together. It was a beautiful gift as they all thanked the twins.

"No problem."

"Okay! I'm up next!"

"This is gonna be good."

"Shut up Kyohei! You're so mean!"

Shinra passed out his gift next as he waited patiently for everyone to reveal what they got.

"Like I said, typical Shinra."

"What?! You can never have too many bandages! Especially you Izaya!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Aww! It's soo cute! A miniature first aid kit! And it's decorated too!"

"Kawaii."

"See! You're sisters like them!"

"Hahaha! Ok ok sorry! Thank you, I mean it. I think this will definitely be useful in the near future."

"I'm up I guess."

Kadota nonchalantly passed his presents out and sat back as the watched everyone open them.

"Aww! Nail polish! You really do know us!"

"Thank you."

"I just figured since it was girly."

"Ehh?! What is this Kyohei?!"

"What it looks like, a pen."

"Why did you get me a pen?!"

"Idiot! That's a very special pen! I even got it engraved with your name!"

"Huh?! You're right! Thanks!"

Shizuo pulled out his present and looked at them confusingly.

"Sunglasses? Why'd you get me these?"

"Remember that one time we hung out? You tried on some sunglasses and I thought they looked good on you."

"Ohh, really? Thanks."

"No prob."

"Umm…Dotachin…"

"What now?"

"Is this…."

Izaya cautiously lifted his gift with his index and thumb pinched around the gift.

"Yeah, a switchblade."

"Why?"

"Dude, with what happened to you at the ski lodge, you can never be too careful."

"True.. Thanks!"

"Shizuo's turn!"

"Alright."

One by one, the blonde handed his presents out.

"Kaaaaaa! Shizuo! Ohh my goooooooodddddd!"

"Calm down, geez."

"But! But! It's! Gahhhh!"

"Yuhei~"

"Ohh my god! It's a signed poster of Yuhei! Ohh thank you thank you thank you!"

"Yeah yeah no problem."

"Huh? It's this chocolate?"

"Yeah, I made them myself."

"Really? Hmm…..wow! These are amazing! I didn't know you could cook!"

"I can make some things."

"Well I have to say, these are the best chocolates I've ever eaten."

"Thanks Kadota."

"Yep yep! Neh Izaya, where's your gift?"

"I don't know. Shizu-chan?"

"You'll get yours later."

"Ha?! Fine! You won't get yours til later too!"

"What?!"

"My turn!"

Izaya passed out his gifts last as he sat back and watched with excitement everyone open his present.

"It's not gonna blow up on me is it?"

"Ohh shut up and open it Dotachin!"

"A hat?"

"Yeah! Like one of cool gang hats! I thought you would look supper cool in it!"

"Hmm, nice."

"I got an exacto-knife! Yaaaay~ You know me so well~"

"Freak."

"Nii-san, we'll open our present in the morning."

"Ok. That's fine."

"Well you guys, this was really fun. We should spend next Christmas at Shinra's."

"I'm up for that."

"You can meet my beloved Celty then!"

"Great…"

"Alright then, Izaya, gotta bounce."

"Thanks for coming!"

"Bye Izaya! See you later!"

The two friends got dressed as they headed out the door and into the Christmas night. A slow snow fall drifted from the sky as Izaya closed the door and hurried back inside.

"We're going to bed Nii-san. See you in the morning."

"Night."

"Alright, night you two. See you in a few hours."

The two girls went to their rooms as the brunet collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"Gahhh…so tireeeeddddd…."

"Ohh no you don't."

"Whoa!"

Hoisting Izaya over his shoulder, Shizuo carried the light weight male up the stairs and into his bedroom. Throwing him on the bed, the blonde's eyes grew hungry like before as he leaned into the thin framed body.

"Wait! I still have to give you your present!"

Ducking under Shizuo, the brunet searched in his closet for the present. Grabbing it, he hid it behind his back as he went over to where the monster was sitting and smiled.

"Merry Christmas~"

Izaya revealed a small box, about the size of his palm with a red bow on top. The small gift confused the blonde as he looked up at the other male.

"This is my present?"

"Mhm~ Open it!"

Taking the box, he unraveled the bow and tore the wrapping paper off. Lifting the cover, his golden eyes widened as he gazed at the gift.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, and I was running out of time. But I thought this was the best I could come up with…. Do you like it?"

"Y..yeah… they're great. Wait, why is there two?"

"Ohh! It came in a set. See!"

Izaya picked up one of the silver rings as he showed it to the blonde.

"They're both identical; except for the engraving on the inside."

"Engraving?"

Picking up the other ring, the blonde looked on the inside and saw that it had Izaya's name carved into it.

"Mhm. One for you, and one for me. That way, we can always be together, even when we're not physically… Pretty neat huh?"

"Yeah. I would've never thought of that."

"Hahaha, so you like it! I'm glad. I was worried…."

"Well now I feel like an ass."

"Hmm? Why?"

"You got me something significant and meaningful. I was….i don't have anything like that to give you…."

"It's ok. As long as I have you, I don't want anything else. Neh, put it on!"

Shizuo slid his ring on his right index finger and looked at it. In the reflection of the moon light, he saw how it sparkled at different angles. Izaya placed his on his left index finger and held it up for the blonde to see.

"Haha~ we match~"

"Dumb flea."

Grabbing the smaller male's hand, he pulled Izaya into bed with him as he pressed the brunet's head into his chest.

"Merry Christmas Izaya."

"Neh! Where's my present?!"

"You said all you needed was me!"

"I know, but I still expected something!"

"I decided to postpone it for New Year's."

"Ehhh?! I have to wait!"

"Yep."

"Hmp, no fair."

"Yeah yeah, go to sleep. I'll take you out in the afternoon, how about that?"

"Okay…."

"Night flea."

"Good night Shizuo. Merry Christmas."

**A/N:**

**Any Kuroko no Basket fans out there? **I'm slowly moving away from Drrr and to KnB but I will still finish the stories that aren't done yet!** So check out my new fic, "The Reason Why"- KnB! **I hope all of you have a very Merry Xmas & Happy Holidays! It'll be a year on the 26th since I've started posting stories and I'm so happy for all the reviews and favorites you all do! Thank you~ don't forget to** REVIEW **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – 13 Is An Unlucky Number….

**BYR: Hope you all had a wonderful break! I know I did lol Now, here's the next chapter! Sorry that it's short! College resumed again as well and I'm already swamped with things to do…ohh school…. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Welcome back students'!"

Teachers and faculty members smiled and greeted the returning students as school resumed again on January 13th. Izaya waved to them, not in the mood to talk, his eyes tired and his body retaliating as much as possible from any movement. Getting up this morning was the hardest task he had to do, and collapsing in his seat at his desk was a heavenly "thank you" his body said.

"***sigggghhhhh…..***"

"What's up Izaya? Why the long dramatic sigh?"

"Well we're back in school for one thing and…."

"And?"

"Mmm, Shizu-chan and I made plans to spend New Year's together, but then he got sick and refused to even let me see him! So my year has been Shizu-chan-less so far…"

"Ohh I see."

"What about you; how was your New Year?"

"Ohh it was fantastic! Celty and I did-"

"Never mind! I don't want to know!"

"Aww, you're no fun."

"What's no fun?"

"Dotachin~ How are you?~"

"Fine, rather not be here though."

"Same for every other person in this building…"

"Where's Shizuo?"

"Don'na. He hasn't shown his face yet."

"Hmmm…"

The warning bell rang as students' hurried to their classroom. It was the final semester for Izaya and his friend as their senior year came closer and closer to ending.

Just seconds before the final bell rang, the blonde headed teen bursted into the room huffing and puffing. It wasn't an unusual sight to see the larger male late to class, but he always came in in a calmly manner. To see him look drained and exhausted was a rare sight.

"Well well, look who decided to show up!"

"Shut up flea; I'm not feeling it today."

"You ok?"

"Yeah just…tired is all…"

"Ohh…"

Shizuo took his seat behind Izaya and sunk into his desk, his arms covering around his head to make a small cave. Within minutes, he was asleep.

"Ahh geez, now I have to pay attention and write good notes for him."

"You really are too nice to him Izaya."

"Well he is my boyfriend, it's the least I can do."

Class went on as the first day back from winter break dragged on. By lunch time, everyone was already sapped from their energy and wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Neh Shizu-chan. Lunch time."

"Impdidnbripganphythiphgng."

"What did he say?"

"He said he didn't bring anything."

"It's ok. I made a bento box for all of us~"

"Wow Izaya! You really are the best!"

"I know I know~ Now eat Shizu-chan! I can't have you sleeping all day!"

The blonde resurfaced from his arms and yawned loudly before rubbing his tired eyes. Taking the bento out of the brunet's hands, he thanked him and started slowly picking through it. The other three males chanted during their lunch break while Shizuo stayed quiet and ate in silence.

"Is something wrong Shizuo? You seem really quiet today…"

"I'm just not in the mood to talk."

"Hahaha! Why? Did Shizu-chan do something bad again~?"

"No."

The nonchalant reply kind of pissed Izaya off as he glared at the blonde for a moment before turning away. This wasn't like Shizuo at all; all quiet and not even getting agitated by the teasing he was doing. Something was definitely bothering him.

Class resumed immediately after lunch ended. By the time school was finally let out, everyone was too tired to even cheer.

"Can I sleep here tonight…my brain won't make my legs move…."

"I know how you feel…Ohh! There was something I was planning on asking you Izaya!"

"Huh?"

"Prom is coming up and since you're in the Student Council committee, I was wondering when you were going to announce what you were planning to do with the senior class."

"Ahh shit… I completely forgot about that! Well…I'll hold a meeting Friday and anyone who can make it should come. We'll discuss what theme we want and what we need to do to prepare."

"Alright sounds good! I'll go spread the word! See you tomorrow!"

"If I make it home alive…"

Slamming his forehead back on the desk, Izaya sighed heavily as he shut his eyes for a while to rest. But the surface of his table awoke him and he was forced to wake up.

"Come on flea. Time to leave."

"Shizu-chan? You're still here?"

"I was waiting for you downstairs, but since you never came, I had to go and find you. Now let's go."

"Carry me?~"

The smaller male was just teasing the blonde as he held his arms out in front of him and laughed. Just as he was about to take them back, Izaya was hoisted up into the air and was being carried princess style out the classroom door.

"W-wait! Shizu-chan!"

"No one is around to see us, relax."

A faint blush appeared on the brunet's face as he obeyed the blonde and allowed him to carry the light weight male downstairs. Setting Izaya down to put on his shoes, they left the school ground's and headed for home.

Shizuo walked a bit ahead of the brunet, his hands stuck in his pockets and his back to the smaller male. Izaya couldn't help but feel ignored by the blonde as he pondered as to why Shizuo was acting this way.

"Umm…Sh-shizu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I do something…wrong?"

The blonde stopped suddenly, startling the brunet when he ran into him. Turning his head, the smaller teen wasn't able to see Shizuo's face from the shadows created by his bangs. But the frown on his face gave him a hint.

"I think we should break up."

At first, the words didn't even register in Izaya's head. It took him a few seconds to react as his eyes widened from shock and surprise was written on his face.

"Wh….what…did you say…."

The larger male turned away from the brunet and continued on his way home.

"I'm breakin' up with you Izaya."

"W-wait!"

Izaya started after the blonde, catching the back of his blazer, like it would keep him from leaving the brunet alone.

"Why?! What did I do?! I can fix it! I'm sorry! Shizuo!"

"Don't you get it!?"

Shizuo whirled around, making Izaya release his hold on him and saw the look on his face. He was crossed, eyes blazing with fire of anger as he curled up his hands into fists. Izaya slowly backed away, terrified from the sudden change in expression and attitude. He hadn't experienced that look for some time now, and almost forgot how it felt to be scared.

"We…can't be together Izaya… We just can't…."

"But, why? What did I do wrong?!"

"It's not you that's in the wrong. It's me…. It's all my fault…."

The blonde lifted his hands and pulled the ring Izaya had given him for Christmas off. Walking towards the brunet, he held the ring out to him and waited.

"What?"

"Take it. I don't want it anymore."

The expressionless face and the cold tone of Shizuo's voice made Izaya want to breakdown and cry as he gazed at the silver ring with blurred eyes. Dropping his head to hide his tears, Izaya shook his head in disagreement.

"No. I won't take it…"

"Take it."

"No."

"Izaya."

"I won't!"

"Take it!"

"NO!"

"DAMMIT IZAYA! I DON'T WANT THE DAMN RING! TAKE IT OR I'LL THROW IT AWAY!"

"SO THROW IT! THROW IT AWAY! THAT RING WAS LIKE ME GIVING A PART OF MY HEART TO YOU! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME, THROW IT AWAY LIKE YOU'RE THROWING ME AWAY!"

Hot angry tears streamed down the smaller male's face as his face was red from yelling and feeling embarrassed. He didn't want it to end like this; not with Shizuo. He had finally learned to love someone, someone who understood him and accepted him for who he was. Someone who hated him, but learned to love him….How could he let someone like that go so easily?

"….Fine…."

Gripping the silver rings in his hand, Shizuo threw his arm back, and chucked the piece of jewelry in a random direction.

"NO!"

Izaya tried to stop the ring from flying, but as he reached up to stop the arm from launching, he was too late. As he watched it glisten slightly out of his sight, the brunet fell to the ground in awe. He couldn't believe it; how easily Shizuo was able to throw everything away without remorse. He felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces and that someone had broken his mind. No thoughts traveled through his brain as he sat there on the floor, traumatized by the event, staring into the direction the ring had flew.

"Go home flea. It's done."

Taking one last look at the ruined brunet, Shizuo took his leave and left him alone on the ground. As he walked home, the sun set in the horizon painted the clouds blood red. The blonde felt like his heart was bleeding into the sky as he ran home, a tear drop here and there falling onto the concrete.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…."

* * *

Not too far off, Akane was standing behind a tree where she had overheard Shizuo's and Izaya's argument. A sly smirk spread across her face as she went the opposite direction of where the brunet was still sitting.

"Well, looks like the new year is going to bring a lot of surprises. How fun.~"

* * *

**A/N: EHHHH?! Why the sudden break up?! Does Akane have anything to do with it?! Who knows! We shall see! I got to upload this before my bday which was my goal! Hooray for turning 19! Not... anway ReViEw~ it can be my bday present from you~ ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Spring Is In Full Bloom

**BYR: *pops out of box* Happy Birthday! Who's bday?! This gurl right hurr! Lol And even though you receive presents on your bday, I like to give ppl things, so since it's a happy day, UPDATE! Hope you enjoy~~~**

* * *

Cherry blossoms from the trees surrounding the school drifted slowly to the ground as the senior class was busy running in and out of Raira High. The last signs of winter quickly melted away in the warm spring air and everyone was getting excited for the end of the year. Well, everyone with the exception of Izaya…

"Orihara-kun! Where should I put this box?"

"Over there."

"Should we hang the banner over the door or inside?"

"Inside."

"Neh neh~ Pink or red?"

"Red."

The brunet was placed in charge of monitoring the process of the upcoming Senior Prom. Though he was only the vice-president of Student Council, he was somehow stuck with the dainty task of making sure every little detail was checked and in order.

It didn't help that only a few weeks ago his ex-boyfriend had broken up with him; neither did the crying-himself-to-sleep each night. Worn out and drained from all tears possible, he decided that he would just get through this moment of chaos and move on with life. And being in charge of Prom was a nice distraction he had to admit.

"Oi, Izaya!"

"Dotachin, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you so a sec'?"

"I'm kinda busy-Hey! Those are suppose to be set over there! Geez… Sorry, what were you saying?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know what?"

"If it's about Prom, write a letter of complaint and send it to the Stuco mailbox; I'll get to it sooner or later."

"No it's not that. It's about Shizuo."

The hectic teen that was writing notes down on his clipboard paused momentarily before turning to face his friend. His face seemed unfazed by the blonde's name, but deep inside, he felt like he'd just been slapped across the face.

"Shizu-chan? Why do we need to talk about him? Did he do something wrong?"

"I don't know, did he?"

Kyohei crossed his arms across his chest, glaring right into Izaya's eyes as he face turned staid. The brunet knew he wasn't gonna be able to escape from this.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Really? So the fact that you two just suddenly stopped talking or even keeping any sort of communication is normal?"

"Y-you're imagining things…"

"I am? Ohh ok. Then you wouldn't mind if I invite you two over my house this weekend to watch a movie then?"

"I have…things to do?"

"Like what?"

"Umm…Mairu and Kururi…need to see the doctor! Yeah! I gotta take them to see the doctor."

"Bullshit."

"What?!"

"I ran into the twins yesterday at the supermarket. They kept going on and on about going to the Cherry Blossom Festival with their classmates this weekend."

"Ahh…"

He was caught red handed, no way to escape the truth now.

"So why don't you tell me the real reason you and Shizuo aren't talking."

"Why don't you ask the protozoan himself."

"I did; all he said that it was his fault and it was best this way."

"Huh, sounds like an excuse to get away from me."

"Did you two…break up?"

Break up; those words actually sounded harsher than they were meant to. Shizuo breaking up with him was like the monster breaking his entire being; his soul, his heart, his existence. His world had revolved around the blonde headed male ever since he'd moved here. Sure it was because of hate at first, but he was still a major part of the brunet's life. And then he just upped and walked out the front door like it was nothing. So yeah, I guess you could say he broke up with him.

"…yes…"

"I thought so….sorry…"

"I don't need your sympathy. You think I would let something as trivial as a break up ruin my daily routine? Ha, how low you must think of me Dotachin."

"Izaya, it has disrupted your life. You're in denial."

"Am not. I'm perfectly able to function."

"Right, so the fight you got into the second day we returned to school was just part of your "daily" routine?"

"That kid deserved it; shouldn't have tripped me."

"And the week after that, when you decided to purposely obliterate everyone in dodge ball, even you won teammates!"

"I was competitive and got too much into the game."

"How about the accident last week in Chemistry?"

"I measured too much Potassium then added it to the acid. Soooorry that I accidentally blew up the room!"

"Izaya, you're acting out on other people to suppress your pain! Just admit it!"

"I'm not admitting to anything. Now if you would excuse me, I have a Prom to organize."

Turning on his heels, Izaya friskily paced away from his interrogator and got back to work. The color of velvet screened across his face as he tried his best to pass by anyone before they noticed him. He needed some time alone, away from the world to cool down.

"Dammit…stupid Dotachin! Why the hell did he have to bring HIM up now of all times?! I can't focus on anything now!"

The frantic teen paced in circles around the Stuco room, biting on the tip of his thumb nail as an attempt to calm himself. But nothing was working. Just outside the window, he could hear the voices of his fellow classmates; running around to try and set things up for their perfect upcoming night. There was less than a month away til graduation and for once, Izaya had something he was looking forward to.

"Get out of this dump and start a new life, get as far away from here as possible; that's my goal. But I don't want to leave Japan entirely…so what should I do?"

A sudden knock on the door startled the male. He collected his cool composure before answering it. But upon opening the door and seeing who it was, he immediately shut it.

"Oi! Let me in flea!"

"Tsk! You think I'm an idiot or something?! How did you find me?!"

"That horrible smell coming off of you isn't that hard to distinguish. "

"What are you a dog?! Go away! I'm busy!"

"Busy with what?!"

"PROM! You know, that thing that everyone is going crazy over at the moment! Go help out with the decoration committee! They need extra hands!"

"I need to talk to you."

Shizuo's tone went from furious and loud to soft and sort of soothing. It was the tone of voice Izaya fell asleep to every time the blonde sleepover at his place. It felt safe, warm, comforting, and allowed him to escape from the harsh world, even if only for a moment in time. But that softness had turned into a hot dagger that threatened to stab him if he wasn't on his guard.

"Talk? What's there to talk about?"

Though his voice sounded like it was in control, just on the other side of the door, Shizuo could tell he was trembling in his shoes. Sighing, he gave the sliding door a little push as it made a crack large enough to stick his hand through. Using just enough strength, he pulled the door open and the brunet fell backwards into his body.

"Shizu-chan!"

Calling the monster's name out in astonishment, the brunet pushed himself off before scrambling away. But the room was small, which confined him from moving freely around. Closing the door shut behind him, Shizuo gave the lock a twist before approaching the other male.

"W-what are you going to do…."

"This."

Forcefully grabbing Izaya's chin, Shizuo leaned down on his face and kissed him. Though his actions before were rough, they seemed to have dissolved away into the breathless peck on his lips. The brunet's mind were blank and all he could do was curl his fingers around the other male's uniform to keep himself from drowning; which was a fruitless effort seeing how his eyes were already filled with lust and tears.

A wet, warm muscle skidded across his lips, asking for an entrance which he quickly granted. Tongues moved inside the hot caverns, pushing, pressing, exploring each inch of the other's mouth. Izaya struggled to suppress a moan that was caught in his throat, but the abrupt drive of Shizuo's hand going under and up his shirt released it.

Parting away from the smaller male, the blonde sat back and admired the view he was witnessing. The short pants, the traces of tears, the sliver of saliva that was suck on the side of his mouth, left from their embrace; it was all too much to take in.

"Izaya."

He whispered his name softly, causing the brunet to shiver underneath him, much to his anticipation. Moving away the hair that traced around Izaya's ear, Shizuo gave it a little nip, in return triggering a soft cry from the smaller male.

"Shi….Shizu-chan. Stop…."

"Am I doing something wrong, vice president?"

For some odd reason, the way Shizuo said the words "vice president" only made the situation turn kinkier as he struggled to fight his body's demand of intimacy. He'd gone for weeks without touching himself due to all the work and exhaustion building up on him. And now that was taking a toll on him.

"St-stop! I mean it."

"Do you really?"

"Yes! You can't just break up with me and then go hunting for me when you need sexual things! I'm not your toy!"

"Hmm…I see you still haven't figured it out."

"Figured…what are you talking about?!"

Shizuo retracted his hand from under the brunet's shirt and pulled away from him. Standing over Izaya, he held out a hand and pulled the light weight male off from the floor and onto his feet.

"It's nothing."

Stuffing his hands inside his pockets, the blonde left the Stuco room and the dumbfounded teen behind.

"What the hell…Gahhh! Drop dead already!"

Giving the nearest object, which happened to be a chair, a hard kick, Izaya rushed out the room and stormed down the hall after the blonde.

"Protozoan!"

"Huh?"

Shizuo stopped in the middle of the empty hallway, arching his neck back just enough to see a flea running at full speed towards him. Not having enough time to react, he and Izaya were sent flying down the end of the hall and collided into the wall. Waiting for his world to stop spinning, Shizuo felt a tug at his collar and was slightly lifted from the wall.

"Where the hell do you think you're going huh?!"

Izaya's voice was low, harsh, and building anger with every word he said through his teeth. He really just wanted to stab the idiotic male and be done with it.

"Going back outside; what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't play coy with me! I want to know exactly what you were talking about back there when you said I haven't 'figured' things out yet! What am I suppose to figure out?!"

"You'll know when you do."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I guess we really weren't meant to be."

"Shizu-chan…what happened to you…why did you suddenly…"

The brunet had a fistful of the blonde's uniform in both shaking hands. His head was resting on the other male's chest to hide his face as he struggled to bring simply words together into reasonable sentences.

"Why did you change? What happened to the Shizuo I knew….the one I…."

_(The one I loved….)_ Those taunting words echoed inside his head, but he didn't have the guts to say them aloud, the fear of being rejected again was too great.

"Izaya…I'm sorry… I really do lo-"

"SHIZUO-KUN~"

The annoying sound of someone's voice resonated in the vacant narrow hallway as Izaya turned to see who it was that was calling to his ex-boyfriend.

"Akane."

"Neh neh Shi-zu-o~ You promised you would help me with the decorations in the gym remember?~"

"Uhh, yeah. I'll be right there. Just had to ask Izaya about some stuff."

"O-kay~ See you then~"

The happy girl skipped back down the hall, her long curls bouncing against her shoulders as she disappeared around the corner. Unable to comprehend what just happened, the brunet broke away from the other male and dusted himself off. He started to go the opposite way Akane just came through, but warm hands wrapped around his wrist restrained him from going anywhere.

"Izaya-"

"You should go. They need your help."

Violently shaking his arm free, the vice president took off and vanished down the stairs. Shizuo sighed heavily, running a hand through his blonde locks while looking outside the window. There, he saw Izaya rushing down the path, quickly being surrounded by other students who were in search for him while he was absent. The sight of this made him cringed.

"Tsk! Only I should be the one that should get that close to him…Dammit…"

A pair of arms slowly slithered from behind him and cross his chest. As they wrapped themselves comfortably around his neck, some pieces of curly hair climbed over his shoulders and rested on top of them along with Akane's face.

"Neh Shizuo. Are you still in love with that 'thing'?~"

He stood silent and still, afraid of answering the girl's question as she giggled wickedly.

"Aww, don't worry. I won't do anything to hurt him~ As long as I have you by my side, I don't care. You'll learn to love me eventually, and I will wait for you. For as long as it will take, I will wait. Neh Shizuo, do you love me?"

Shizuo kept his ground firm at where he was as Akane rubbed her cheeks against the blonde's back. Gazing out the window, he still had his eyes set on Izaya as he said-

"I will always love you…."

"Hmm, that's what I want to hear~"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whoa! WTF is going on?! Hehehehe~ We shall see~~~ REvieW plz~!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- New Rival

**BYR:**

**A reviewer from the last chapter (not sure if I should say who, but YOU know who you are lol) asked me to make up a new character for Iza-chan to make Shizu-chan jealous! And I loved the idea of it! So bam! RIVALRY IS BORN! Mwahahahaah! Let the torture and heart-wrenching begin!**

* * *

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

Izaya had been busy staring out the window, the tip of his mechanical pencil in his mouth as he was concentrating on an object outside. His devotion to the blonde had been disturbed when someone tried to grab his attention. Looking away from his interest, he saw the president of Student Council and the Senior Class, Ichi Takahiro, standing in front of him.

Takahiro was a senior like Izaya, in the same class as well. They were friends, but never to any extent like his little pod consisting of Shinra and Kadota. He was an inch or two taller than the brunet, lean and had calm grey eyes that appeared almost transparent. His hair was about the same length as Shizuo's, but was a dark natural purple, almost pitch black until it hits the light. Second to the top of the class, he was extremely intelligent and good looking as well. Mature and refined in every way, it was surprising that this guy didn't have a girlfriend.

Izaya couldn't help but stare in awe sometimes when this man was so close to him. If Shizuo never existed in his life, he might've actually went out with this male instead.

"President. What's up?"

Ichi had a wide smile on his face as he placed a hand upon the brunet's desk and leaned in on him.

"I hear you and Shizuo broke up."

"….yeah…."

"Sorry."

"It's nothing."

"You're not bothered by it? You guys did go out for a while."

"Well, all relationships end at some point. It wasn't like I was expecting it to last…"

"I see. So then you're not jealous of Shizuo?"

"Why would I be?"

"He seems to be getting along with that girl, Akane."

"Seems like it."

"And this doesn't bother you in the slightest bit?"

"***sigh* **Is there something you needed?"

Izaya was tired of all these mind games his fellow senior was playing with him. The two of them usually got along pretty well; you can say he was another Izaya but less…annoying? Either way, he knew how to push people's buttons too.

"Well, now that you go right to the point, there was something I wanted to ask you."

The brunet stared into those cold grey eyes of the ravened hair male. He'd tried multiple things to try and piss Ichi off multiple times just for fun, but no matter what he did, those eyes never wavered. But now, he saw that they were dancing in excitement and glee as he wondered why.

"W-what is it?"

"Izaya, won't you go out with me?~"

The smaller male nearly jumped out his seat in astonishment as those words ripped their way into his heart. _(Did I hear him correctly? Is this a joke? It has to be! I mean, Takahiro is…well gorgeous! Why would he ask ME, out of all people, out?!)_

"Ahaha, you're funny Takahiro-kun. I almost believed you were serious there for a sec-"

"I am serious."

The tone of his voice, the steady breathes he took, the small confident smile on his face; it all read seriousness. Ichi leaned in closer to the brunet's shocked face as his grin grew wider.

"Well? Will you?"

"I… But…why?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious?"

The violet strands of Ichi's hair brushed against Izaya's eyelids and forehead as he was brought into a kiss by the other male. It all happened so fast that the brunet didn't even register the kiss until he felt a warm tongue try to make its way into his mouth.

Pushing the President way, Izaya was gasping for air as he panted and quivering eyes stared at his kisser.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no..it's just…"

"You still love him, don't you…?"

"Y-yes….."

The room was empty thankfully, so no one was around to witness the kiss, but Izaya couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He averted his eyes away from Ichi, trying to calm his fast paced heartbeat. The raven haired male was covering his mouth with his hand, secretly hiding a smile behind it as he tried to savor the nectar-tasting kiss. He wanted so much more now that he'd had a taste of it. For so long he'd dreamed of this moment, now that he'd accomplished it, he wanted to go on to the next step; make Izaya his.

"Then…can you learn to love me instead?"

"Huh…?"

"Why don't you try going out with me? It can be a test per say. If you can get over Shizuo, then you have me. If you can't, we can always break up. No harm, no foul."

"But…I can't just…use you like that?"

"It'll benefit both of us, I promise you that. So how 'bout it? Will you go out with me, Izaya Orihara?"

The elegant male went on one knee as if he was proposing to the brunet and held a hand out to him. Bowing his head, Izaya could still see that confident smirk on his face as he stared at the prince in front of him. _(Should i? I mean, if Shizu-chan is flirting with that…bitch… I can do what I please as well right? So then… I should! Explore the world and test the waters… It wouldn't hurt to go out with someone new… It has been nearly 2 weeks.)_

"Yes."

The brunet slipped his hand into Takahiro's and felt how cold and soft his skin was; just like his. The President got up from the floor and lightly kissed Izaya's hand and lingered there for a moment.

"I promise, I will never break your heart, Izaya."

"….Thank you….Takahiro…"

"Please, you can call me Ichi."

* * *

"Neh neh! Did you hear the news?!"

Yasuki, President of the Shizaya Fan Club bursted into their meeting room, frantic and her face looked as if she was about to burst into tears any minute.

"Yasu! What's wrong?!"

"Hina it's…it's terrible! So terrible! Just kill me now!"

"Whoa, calm down there leader. Now tell us, what happened?"

"I…Izaya and Shizuo….they…"

"What?"

"They broke up."

The sounds of horrifying screams vibrated throughout the entire school as random students stopped what they were doing in confusion. Travelling back to the club room, Hina, second in command, was cradling their hysterical leader as Mimi ran in circles of confusion and Koto fell dead to the floor.

"How could this happen?! There's no way, there's just no way! I mean, I heard rumors, but to think they're true!"

Mimi grabbed a hold of Koto and started shaking her back and forth, trying to gain control of her feelings. Koto had fainted sometime after hearing the news and was in an unconscious rollercoaster ride.

"Koto! Stay with me!"

In the hysterical mess, Ryo opened the door and stared apathetically at the crazy commotion going on inside the confined space. Not sure what to do, she slowly slide the door closed before anyone saw her. But just as she was home free, she felt a tug on the back of her shirt and was sent flying into a living hell.

"RYO-CHAAAANNNN!"

"M-Mimi! I…can't…breathe!"

"Mimi! Please, restrain yourself!"

Hina had placed Yasuki against the wall to rest as she went to rescue Ryo from the crazy fangirl clinging to her. Koto had been replaced by Ryo as she slowly regained consciousness and shook her head.

"Hey guys…"

Screams and shouts abruptly halted as everyone turned their attention to one of their fellow fangirls.

"I heard that… Izaya was going out with someone new this morning…."

"What?!"

Yasuki had sprung up from the floor and rushed over to her friend, taking both hands into hers and listened closely.

"Tell us more Koko!"

"Well, I wanted to make sure it was true before telling you guys, so I asked around and…the person he's going out with is-"

The sliding door opened with a slam and all eyes turned to see who it was.

"President Takahiro?!"

"Afternoon ladies."

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to have a chat."

The Student Body and Student Council President smiled softly as he entered the room and slid the door shut behind him. Everyone in the room seemed tensed in the presence of the male.

"W-what can we help you with?"

"You guys are the Shizaya fan club, correct?"

"Y-yes…."

"Hmm, well I'm afraid that this club needs to be disbanded."

"What?! Why-"

"There is no more 'Shizaya'. As I assumed you figured out, Shizuo broke up with Izaya. And now he's going out with me. So if you would please quit all this childish acts, I would appreciate your cooperation."

Takahiro smiled grew wider and his eyes narrowed, making them seem sharp and intimidating as the girls nodded their heads in agreement. Only then, did he loosen his expression and his face lite up.

"Good~ Now then, I have to meet Izaya now. Chao~"

He waved happily as he backed out the door and disappeared.

"Did he say he's meeting with Izaya, right now?!"

"He did Hina…. So it's true…"

"Girls….what are we gonna do…."

* * *

"Izaya!"

"Ichi. Where were you?"

"Sorry, had to take care of some last minute things. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but where are we going?"

"I'm walking you home silly~"

"Ohh…thank you."

They two males left the school grounds and started down the streets of the neighborhood. Izaya couldn't help but blush the entire trip as we walked side by side with this majestic man. _(This is kinda awkward… He's so cute! Whoa wait! Did I just call him cute?! Am I over that protozoan already?! Geez…what am I doing….)_

"Izaya."

"Ah-yes!"

"We're here."

The brunet hadn't noticed that they had reached his house already. For almost half a month now, Shizuo hadn't stepped foot down this street or even visited him; not that he had any means to, they did break up after all.

Now standing here with another guy, it felt…wrong.

"Umm…thanks again….for walking me home."

"Anytime; I enjoy being with you Izaya. "

"…..Ichi…."

"I know. It's weird now, but….give it some time. I'm sure you'll get used to it. Sorry, if I seem pushy."

"N-no! It's my fault! I'm just…still, you know…"

"Yeah I get it. Well then-"

The setting sun in the distance shined against Ichi's hair, making the dark violet shine and bring color to Izaya's world. He watched as his new boyfriend turned and began walking back the way they came. But something inside him voiced a feeling of emptiness as he chased after him.

"Ichi wait!"

Grabbing onto the back of his unform, Izaya tightened his grip, fearing to let go. He was afraid to lose someone again, even if he was just going home for the day. Now that he had someone back in his life, he didn't want to bear the torturing feelings of loneness again.

"I…will you…"

He needed some sort of reassurance; reassurance that they were a couple, even if it was just a test run. Izaya needed-

"Will you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the other male cupped his face and pulled it into his soft lips. It was a tender kiss, almost nonexistent. He held the kiss for as long as he could, before being too self-conscious to handle it and parted away.

"Is that what you wanted?"

Those grey eyes spoke softly and filled with love; he really did know how to read people after all. Izaya just turned bright red before nodding, tears of embarrassment threatening to fall.

"How did you know…"

"I didn't."

"Huh?!"

"Hahahaha, I just really wanted to kiss you again. Looks like you wanted too as well."

The confession only made the situation worse for the brunet. He hid his face behind his hands, shielding himself from Ichi.

"Hahaha! You know, you're really cute when you blush."

"Sh-shut up…."

"Haha, sorry. I didn't mean to."

Giving his boyfriend a hug, the President patted the smaller male's head before heading for home.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya."

Smiling, he waved to the raven haired boy until he was out of sight. Only then, did he fall to the ground, and cry in shame.

* * *

***CLICK***

Akane took a snapshot of the moment Ichi and Izaya kissed. She smiled deviously as she scanned through her camera's memory, looking at all the blackmailing evidence she had collected of the brunet.

"How wonderful~ Hahaha, now I can ruin your life, I-za-ya~ I'll make sure to slowly and painfully break you apart."

* * *

**A/N: Now that college has resumed again, I'm not sure when I'll be updating this story. Sorry! I'll try my best to have a chapter up at least once a month! In the meantime, you can read my other stories too! I started a Kise/Kasamatsu story so check that out! -****Kuroko no Basket FYI. REVIEW and I'll hopefully see you soon~**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Valentine's Day Is A Day Full of Heartbreaks

**BYR: Hey Guys! Guess what day thrusday is?! That's right! The most hated day of the year for me; Valentine's day…. Ehhh… well I don't have a valentine so maybe this is a biased statement, but anyway, this day sucks lol But I hope you guys with a special someone will have a great day! If you're like me, maybe my next chapter will brighten your day! Lots of love ;3.**

**By the way, your reviews are HILARIOUS! It makes my day to read them lol, keep it up!**

* * *

I don't want to go to school. That was the last place I wanted to be today, of all days.

"Nii-san! Hurry up! You're gonna be late!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming…"

Mairu and Kururi were packing their lunch when I finally came downstairs into the kitchen. The twins were wearing red, white and pink all over; Mairu even brought out her heart shaped glasses for the day. The sight of them made me want to throw up rainbows and disgusting shit like that.

"Please hurry up and leave, you guys are an eyesore!"

"How rude!"

"Rude."

"Whatever just go, or you guys will be late too!"

"Fiiiine! Bye Iza-nii!"

"Bye."

My younger sisters left the house as I began to dump some cereal into a bowl. I ate it without milk, turning on the news to watch the weather, but not really paying any attention to it. My mind kept going back to how miserable this day was going to be and how I wished I could stay home an extra day.

"But I already missed the entirety of last week and half of this week… My attendance rate will drop if I miss any more days…."

So, reluctantly, I finished my breakfast, grabbed my bag and coat, and walked out the front door.

* * *

"Hey, do you know what happened to Izaya?"

The sound of the flea's name caught my attention as I sat in my desk, pretending not to eavesdrop on the girl's conversation.

"No, but I heard he had ammonia or something like that."

"Whoa really!"

"Yeah."

"How'd he get it?"

"Well, the week before last, you remember that big thunderstorm we had?"

"Yeah, it took out the power at my house."

"Well, I had to stay after school that day for volleyball practice. And when I was running home, I saw Izaya by that river that runs through the town; you know the one with the bridge."

"Yeah, I use that way to get to school."

"Anyway, so I saw him down near the banks, crotched down like he was trying to find something."

"Seriously? In that storm?!"

"I know right! I didn't stay long to see if he found it or not, but he was soaked to the bone when I last saw him. That's probably how he got sick."

"The poor guy. Hope he's feeling better; Izaya never misses school."

"Must be bad than."

I frowned at the news I received and looked back out the window. The storm the girls had mentions was about 2 weeks ago. _(Since today is Thursday and Izaya had missed the whole week last week, it was about 12 days since I last saw the guy… Can't believe that I'm worried about him… I shouldn't be, right?)_

"Shi~zu~o~"

My body tensed at the sound of her voice. Akane was standing right by my desk, a smile on her face as she presented me with a small box.

"Huh?"

"Happy Valentine's Day~!"

"Ohh…that's today?"

"Yeah silly~"

"I forgot…sorry…"

"It's ok. I'm not a fan of sweets anyway. It'll ruin my figure and all."

"Right…"

The chattering in my home room suddenly stopped, which made me curious as to why. Looking over to the side of the female blocking my view, my mouth literally dropped when I saw who it was.

"Izaya! You're alive!"

Shinra was the first one to go up to the brunet and give him a big hug, everyone in the class following soon after. Sitting at my seat, I had to fight the urge to get up as well and embrace the idiot. He didn't even call or text me saying anything about his sickness. _(Then again….we did break up. But still, a little something would've been nice!)_

"Ohh…looks like Izaya is back…Good for him…"

"Yeah."

"Well, I better go. See you at lunch~"

Akane left room 3-A and left me to myself.

"Thank god she isn't in the same class as me…"

The teacher came into the room and had everyone settle down before starting the day's lesson. He handed Izaya a folder probably full of notes, not that he needed them, and sent him to his seat. The brunet sat right behind me, which always made things awkward for the two of us. Walking pass me, he kept his eyes on the ground and took his seat without saying another word.

_(I felt uneasy about this; I know I should be concerned over his well-being, but wouldn't that make things more confusing now that we're not dating? Am I even a friend to him anymore?) _I knew the only way I would get this pressure off my chest was to talk to the flea. But that was easier said than done. So during our English class, I pulled out my cellphone and sent him a quick text.

-Hey. Are you feeling better?-

Keeping the cell on vibrate and in my left hand, I pretended to write the notes on the board down as I waited for Izaya to reply. The respond came quicker than I had anticipated. Making sure I wouldn't get caught, I flipped open my phone and read the message.

**-Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking.-**

Well that was a complete shutdown. Now what should I say?

-Umm, listen. I was wondering if like…we were still friends, or something?-

**-'Or something' sounds about right.**-

-So…do you hate me now?-

**-Hate is a strong word Shizu-chan. I prefer not wanting to get involved with you.-**

Reading the last message Izaya sent was heartbreaking. He hadn't realized he'd damaged the person he loved so badly. Now it was basically un-repairable.

-I see…okay then. Sorry to bother you.-

**-It's fine…**-

* * *

Closing my phone, I had the sudden urge to burst into tears as I replayed the messages in my head. _(Shizu-chan was worried about me? No… if he was, he would've texted me when I was sick… He doesn't care… The only person that cares for me now is Ichi. At least he came over with my homework and helped me with the new lessons we had…. He even made dinner for Mairu and Kururi when my parents were out! Did Shizu-chan do that?! No! So why should I care! Drop dead protozoan!)_

The signal for lunch rang through the intercoms and we were free for a whole hour. I didn't bring anything to eat, since I wasn't in the mood for eating. So sitting at my desk, blocking out everyone else, I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ichi!"

"Hey."

He smiled his adorable smile at me before looking around my desk like he was expecting to see something not there.

"Where's your lunch?"

"Ohh, I didn't make one…"

"That's ok. I have an extra bento box. Want it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Course I am. You're still recovering after all, so you need your strength. I'll got get it, be right back."

I couldn't help but smile at the kind act as I watched my new boyfriend walk over to his seat and pull out two bento boxes. Walking back over to my desk, he pulled up a chair and set the box lunches down.

"Your pick."

"I don't care which. You chose for me."

"Alright."

He pushed over one of the boxes and I uncapped it. Looking inside, I saw how everything was neatly organized and equally portioned. The aroma it gave off made my mouth water a bit and I heard Ichi laugh at me.

"Go on. I made it especially for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Consider it my…Valentine 's Day present, since you aren't a fan of sweets."

"Wow…thank you!"

"It's the least I can do for you."

* * *

"Tch!"

Stuffing another spoonful of pudding in my mouth, I let the small spoon hang there as I stared down the annoying flea from across the room.

"What's wrong Shizuo? You've been clicking your tongue in a pissed-off-manner all lunch."

"What's that flea doing with the class President?"

"Ohh you don't know? I thought you would be the first one to know about them."

"Know what?!"

"That the two of them are dating."

"…..what?!"

Grabbing Shinra by the collar, I felt the urge to punch the glasses wearing male in the face. He just laughed awkwardly, putting up his hands in defense.

"I didn't know you were out of the loop! Sorry!"

"When did this happen?!"

"About two weeks ago!"

"And you're telling me now?!"

"Shizuo, put Shinra down. He's an innocent victim here…"

I released my hold on the science nerd, dropping him back into his seat before turning to Kadota. He was busy reading one of his books again, not paying much attention to those around him.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"Nope."

"…..god dammit…."

Exhaling loudly with frustration, I grabbed my lunch and left the room. _(Is everyone conspiring against me or something? Why didn't Shinra or Kyohei tell me about Izaya? Did the flea ask them to keep it a secret from me?...Dammit! I hate this!)_

Walking down the hallway, I stopped in front of room 3-B and opened the sliding door. Walking in, I spotted the person I didn't particularly want to see, but I knew it would keep my mind off the brunet for at least the rest of lunch.

"Shizuo? What a surprise! I was just about to come and see you~"

"Hey Akane…."

* * *

***TWEET!***

"Alright! We'll be continuing the basketball unit today! Let's split into two teams! Captains are…Orihara and Heiwajima!"

I slowly made my way to where the gym teacher was standing, regretting every moment of this period. Physical Ed was an easy enough class, but it required too much work for someone like me. I'd rather be sitting on the sidelines observing everyone instead of playing along with them. Shizuo stood on one side of the teacher, I on the other and we began to pick teammates. My first choice was Ichi of course, him being one of the best athletes at school. And it was nice to have someone on your team you can count on.

"Ok, let's play!"

The sound of the whistle echoed and commenced the game. I was the point guard of the team and directed the plays all hour long. Finally, class ended and I was dead tired. We barely won against the protozoan's team, 86-83.

"Orihara and Takahiro! You two are in charge of cleaning up for today!"

"Aww man… I'm so tired I don't know if I can even moooove…."

"It's ok. I'll do it for you Izaya."

"You're my savior Ichi…"

The rest of the class left to go home for the day, gym being our last period. As everyone shuffled out the gym, I helped a bit putting away some basketballs into the cart as Ichi took them back to the supply room.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Mind waiting for me?"

"Sure. I'll just take a quick nap on the bench."

The raven haired boy smiled at me before disappearing with the cart out the gym doors. Turning off the lights, I walked on over to the bench along the sidelines and laid across it. Closing my eyes, I could feel my body slipping into darkness, and willingly faded away into a world of peace.

* * *

After changing and gathering my things, I was prepared to leave school when I heard a cart rolling down the hall. Pausing for a moment, I saw that it was Takahiro, and noticed the Izaya wasn't with him.

"Hmm? Where is he?"

Curious, I went back towards the gym and cautiously opened the metal doors. Inside the high ceilinged room was dark, the light having been turned off and making it nearly pitch black. With the hallway lights being my only source of brightness, I was able to make out a figure on the bench. Walking on over, I realized that it was the flea, sleeping soundly.

"Tch! Idiot…he'll catch another cold like this!"

I was about to shake the brunet awake, but stopped myself. Seeing how vulnerable he was, his peaceful face, calm breathing, it made me regret everything I did to him. I wanted him back; I wanted him to be mine again so badly….

"But I can't have you…"

Light stroking away the fly-aways on Izaya's face, I leaned down closer to his face. His mouth was parted a bit from his breathing, making it more tempting to kiss those soft, velvet lips once again.

"Izaya…."

I was about to close the space between us, when I heard footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

"Izaya. Oi! Izaya! Wake up."

"Mmm…huh?"

"Come on. I finished putting away the stuff. Go change so we can leave."

"Ohh…okay…"

Rubbing my tired eyes, I held up a hand to Ichi who pulled me up to a standing position. Following him out the gym, I continued to rub my eyes, trying to wake myself up as I yawned. Licking my lips, I stopped abruptly, which made Ichi turn around and look at me funny.

"Something wrong?"

My hand unconsciously reached up and lightly touched my bottom lip, confusion clearly written on my face. _(Sweet?)_

"N-no…it's nothing."

"Ohh by the way."

Pulling my arm, I collided into Ichi's warm chest and was wrapped around by his arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Izaya."

Tilting my head up, he gave me a soft kiss on the lips and smiled widely.

"I thought I would give you a kiss on this special occasion."

"Wait…this was the first time you kissed me today?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ah…I just… I'm a bit off that's all. I thought we kissed already today."

"Nope, first time today."

Releasing me from his hold, he started back to the locker room with me close behind. After we changed, Ichi and I headed home for the day, the sun half way setting on the horizon.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See ya."

Giving me a quick parting kiss on the cheek, the class President threw me a final wave and walked home. I stood there for a minute, completely puzzled by what was happening. Touching my lips again, I frowned in confusion as I tried to recall what had occurred today.

"Ichi didn't kiss me until after gym today…and when he did, I didn't taste anything… So why…why did my lips taste sweet when I woke up? I didn't eat anything sugary today and neither did Ichi… I don't get it…what's going on?"

* * *

**A/N: You readers know why his lips tasted sweet riiiiigggghhhhttt?! ;) Hahaha, I had to add that! Jealous Shizuo is so fun to write about! BUT One question still remains; What was Izaya looking for on that stormy day?! We shall see next chapter~ REVIEW! OR DIE! Not really lol Happy valentines dayyyy~  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Endless Pain

**BYR: Yes yes I know I know. We all want Akane to die. Well guess what?! That ain't happening in THIS chapter (hint hint) well she won't die, but go away…. But not before anguish! Lots and lots of heart wrenching anguish! Feel the pain of lover's torn! Mwahahaha! Enjoy~**

* * *

Midterms' were coming up rapidly and Izaya was busy taking notes in his Literature class on a gloomy, rainy Friday. A miniature ice age had passed by their area last week, causing them to cancel school on Thursday and Friday. So now making up for those missed days, the brunet's mind was taking a toll from it.

"***sigh…***"

Exhaling loud from exhaustion, the high schooler set his pencil down and rested his head on his desk. He was still recovering from his sickness weeks before and the ability to stay awake the whole day in school had become harder for him. Not to mention all the pressure of the preparation for Prom and then studying for entrance exams for college. It was all too stressful for Izaya to manage.

"Alright class. Next week we have a paper due and also your midterm. So be sure to study and not procrastinate!"

The homeroom teacher left the room as the lunch bell rang, dismissing the students'. The brunet then closed his eyes, hoping to have a short nap before next period. But he wasn't granted that wish.

"Izaya!"

Shinra came hopping over to his friend, smiles and all on his face.

"What do you want….?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor. You see, my dad needs me home today to help him with some stuff, and I have cleaning duties today after school…So….I was wondering-"

"You want me to take your place."

"Yeah…"

"What do I get in return?"

"Aww come on! I'm asking as a friend here!"

"Still want something for my services."

"Mmm…fine. What do you want?"

_(Shizu-chan back.)_ Izaya's face turned depressed as his conscience answered the glasses wearing male's question. But he knew that it was impossible to ask for such a thing; Shizuo broke up with him. There was no way from them to ever be together again, no matter what he did or how hard he tried.

"Nothing. I'll do it."

"Ehh? But you-"

"Just shut up before I change my mind!"

The irritable brunet stood up from his seat and marched out the room, leaving behind a confused friend.

Shizuo had witnessed the brunet run out of the room as he took a bite of his sandwich and looked at Shinra coming back to their lunch circle.

"Did he say yes?"

"Yeah…but he got mad all of a sudden and left…"

"Yo Shizuo, you sure this is such a good idea?"

"It's the only way I can be alone and talk to him. Other times, there are people around and the chances of Akane popping up any second."

"But Kyohei has a point. What if this all just goes up in smoke?"

"Well…then I guess there's nothing more I can do. I just want to at least explain myself to him. If he still doesn't want me, then so be it…"

"You're playing a risky game Shizuo… You shouldn't have broken up with him in the first place."

"You don't understand… I had to…"

* * *

"Izaya?"

Ichi unlocked the door of the Student council room and quietly shut it behind him as he entered. The curtained were drawn closed and the lights were off, making it difficult to see around the place. But the lumpy figure curled up at the back corner of the room stood out in the darkness as Ichi made his way over to it.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"Ichi… Am I a horrible person…."

"What? Why would you even ask that?"

"Because…he broke up with me… and I have no idea why… I've replayed every scene of us over and over a million times, but I can't figure out what I did wrong. Maybe it was the little things that built up… Like the time I tripped him in gym, or when I took his things and hid them around the school, making him supply-less for the whole day, or the time he had to carry me everywhere for a full day because he lost a bet, or maybe-

Izaya was suddenly cut off from his rambling when warm arms pulled him into his boyfriend. He could feel Ichi's body tremble and hear the rapid beating of his heart.

"I…Ichi…?"

"Stop….just….stop…."

"What do you mean…"

"Stop blaming yourself for everything… It's not your fault Izaya. He broke up with you because he's an idiot. You needn't make assumptions that you were the reason for his stupidity."

"But… what if I was?'

"You weren't."

"It has to be though… we were happy. I felt connected to him, warm, and safe around Shizu-chan… I felt that I could give my heart to him…and I did… I gave it to him, and he just threw it away. He threw away my heart, along with the engraved love I placed on it… And no matter how many times I went back to look for it… I just can't seem to find it… It's gone…"

"…Izaya…."

The bitter tears coming from those crimson eyes stained the other male's blazer as he tightened his hold on the fragile brunet. He hated Shizuo; hated him for hurting Izaya, making him cry and doubt himself. He had always seen the brunet with a mischievous smirk on his face and a strong look in his eyes. Now, he was witnessing all that crumble away, all because of one blonde.

"Just forget about him. I'm here for you now. I would never do anything to hurt you the way he did, I promise. Even if you don't love me back, and make this a one sided relationship, I will still be here for you. I'll be the shoulder you can cry on, the person you can seek to talk about you problems, someone you can laugh with or come to when you need a hug. I'll be here Izaya… I won't ever leave until you want me to."

"…R…really…"

"Yes."

Izaya slowly collected himself as he listened to the male's soft voice, his flowing word traveling into his ears, calming his broken heart. Such kind word being spoken to him, it seemed unnatural. But he was thankful to have someone there when he needed it.

"Thank you…"

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and everyone hurried to get away from the school. The weekend was just around the corner and the sooner they were out of the education building, the better. But unfortunately for Izaya, he was stuck at school to clean up the classroom, subbing for Shinra

"Why did I agree to this… geez… I even forgot to ask him who was helping me. There are always two people who clean up the place… Don't tell me the other person bailed…"

The sound of the sliding door made Izaya turn around, relieved to know he wasn't left to do all the cleaning by himself.

"Geez, where were you?! I thought I was going to have to-"

The minute he saw who was standing at the doorway, the urge to jump out the second story window was strong. Shizuo had the mops and buck in his hands as he entered the room nonchalantly and slid the door closed with his foot.

"Shizu…what are you doing here?"

"It's my turn to clean up the classroom."

"No…are you serious?!"

"Yeah."

"Dammit all! Out of all the people in the world!"

"Tsk! Just shut up and grab a mop."

Roughly swiping one of the mops out of the blonde's hand, Izaya grumbled to himself and began pushing the desks and piling the chairs in one corner. He kept his lips sealed, not wanting to have any sort of communication with the protozoan. But Shizuo had another idea.

"Izaya-"

"Don't! Don't say a word! I'm just here out of the goodness of my heart, helping Shinra. I'm not here to talk to you, let alone have a conversation. So just do your job and let's get this over with so I can leave."

"We need to talk."

"Didn't I just say-"

"I don't care what you just said. I'm telling you, we need to talk."

"Go drop dead! I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Why are you so angry at me?"

"Geez Shizu-chan hmm let me think. Ohh I know! Maybe when you have your heart broken by someone you care about, you _might_ understand, but until then, go die."

"Izaya, let me explain."

"_Explain?_ Explain what?! Don't you mean '_make excuses'_! I'm tired Shizu-chan. I don't want to hear your lies."

Izaya turned away from the blonde, going back to reassembling the room. But he was forced to stop when a hand caught on his wrist and turned him around.

"Dammit would you just shut up and listen for once!'

"No! Now let go of me!"

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"I don't want to hear your trivial things! Now let go!"

The brunet managed to pull free from the blonde and made a run for the door. But he was in such a hurry that he didn't see the bucket lying in his path and tripped over it.

"Izaya!"

He was ready for the hard impact of the floor to collide with his body. He was waiting for it. But the fact that the pain never came made the brunet open his velvet eyes to see why. He saw a white shirt, smothering close to his face and he realized he was gripping hard onto a sort of fabric. The upper part of his body was floating, no solid ground underneath him and his legs laid motionless on the floor. _(What's going-)_

"Are you ok?"

Hearing the blonde's voice made Izaya look up and back, seeing an upside down face. Blinking a couple times from confusion, he then registered that he was holding onto the blonde's body and hugging him closely. Since Shizuo had stopped the fall with his arms, his body was propped up, which prevented Izaya from hitting the ground. It started to make sense now.

"Y-yeah…."

Slowly untangling his fingers from the shirt, the brunet lowered himself onto solid ground and laid underneath the blonde, expecting him to get up. But when he didn't, things were starting to get awkward.

"Umm…Shizu-chan…"

Izaya could feel his face fluster from having the protozoan so close to him. He hadn't been this close with the blonde for weeks, and now his strong presence was a bit overwhelming for the brunet.

"I… I'm fine so… You can get off me now…"

But instead of moving further away, Shizuo slowly began to close the gap between the two.

"What are you-"

Using this opportunity as a chance, the blonde sealed his lips with Izaya's, much to his surprise.

_(What?! What's going on?! What is he doing?! Stop! Shizuo, baka! We aren't going out anymore! I don't want this… I don't…want…)_

The brunet's mind began to cloud away from the lustful kiss and he couldn't pull away. He hands tried to retaliate, but no strength came to him. He submitting finally, wrapping his shaking hands around the blonde's neck, pulling him in, which in returned deepened the kiss. But as soon as he did that, his mind shot back to this afternoon, back to where he saw Ichi comforting him and placing his love and faith in him.

"No!"

He shook away, breathing heavily from lack of air. Shizuo stared down confused at his former lover, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"I…I can't… I'm going out with Ichi… I can't do this…"

"Why the hell are you going out with that guy?"

"Because…unlike you, he cares about me…"

"Izaya… look I-"

The noise of the sliding door opening made the two male's turned to see who was entering the room. And to Izaya's shock, it was someone he wished wasn't here.

"Ichi…."

Izaya could see the pain in his current boyfriend's eyes when he saw the brunet pin downed by the blonde. The pile of books he was carrying dropped to the floor like miniature bombs as he stood there dumbfounded.

"Ichi… this isn't what it looks like!"

The raven haired male stomped over to where Izaya and Shizuo was, he bangs covering his eyes, but the aura radiating from him was pure anger. Without warning, he landed a heavy punch on Shizuo, knocking him to the side and off from Izaya.

"Ichi!"

The class President then pulled the brunet off from the floor and disappeared from the classroom. He dragged the smaller male by the hand down the hallway, not having any intent on letting him go.

"Ichi! Wait, stop please!"

"I believed in you, I trusted you! And then you go and fall back into that idiot's arms! You just give yourself away to him after all he's done!?"

"It wasn't what it seemed!"

They stopped in the middle of the hall, Ichi finally loosening his grip of Izaya and setting him free from his grasp.

"Tell me Izaya, do you even love me….?"

The distraughtful tone from Ichi made Izaya want to give him a hug and reassure him that everything would turn out fine, just like how Ichi was to him. But in all honesty, he wasn't sure of his feelings towards the raven haired male. It's been almost a two month since they started their relationship, but it was still unsteady. _(He deserves someone better… I can't give him the love he deserves. I can't take the love he's so kindly giving to me… I don't want to hurt him… Not Ichi..)_

"Well?"

"I… I don't know…"

"….if you don't know, then break up with me."

"….Wha…"

"I love you Izaya."

Those words coming from Ichi was like poison to his brain. Izaya couldn't stand it; someone so perfect, so handsome, so smart, so kind, would say such sweet words as "love" to him. He hated this. Hated that he was hurting someone like Ichi.

"How…why would you…I don't want to hurt you Ichi… I don't know if I can return your love…"

"Why?! I don't understand! He hurt you! Shizuo threw you away! You said it yourself! Why would you still love someone who did such harm to you?! Why Izaya?!"

"Because…because I…"

_(I don't know… I just do… I love Shizuo… I just love him…)_

They stood in the halls for some time, neither saying anything to one another. He left he was getting distance from Ichi, even though he was a few feet away. The gap then closed when he was pulled into a light hug, a warm hand petting his head as he rested his head on the other male's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…. I'm sorry that I'm forcing my feelings on you… I just don't want to see you hurt… You're important to me Izaya… Like I said before, even if this is a one sided love, I will still be here. No matter what happens from here on out, even if we're not together, I'll be there. Just…don't go and seek something that will eventually hurt you… Please… that's all I ask…"

"Ichi…"

"But I can't handle not knowing when you'll just drop me to the side and go back to him. I'm human too, and I know that I'll just experience that same pain you feel right now. But unlike you, I have no one there waiting to comfort me… You're lucky Izaya… I really do envy you…"

"No.. Ichi you aren't…?!"

"I'm sorry Izaya…. I think we need to break up…"

* * *

**A/N:*busy crying in a corner* Why… I made up a character to love Izaya and now I regret it… It seemed like a good idea from the reviewer… I got them too attached… Baka… *continues to cry* D,X**

***few hours later* Wow…. 17 Chapters! Geez! When I first thought of this story, I wasn't expecting it to be this popular…. Now, if only my college papers would be this easy to write….sigh, ohh life. Well, thanks for keeping up with me and putting up with all the annoying Akane madness! I promise she'll disappear soon! But how to make her go away…any ideas peeps? REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Blackmail

**BYR: Yeah…you guys are evil lol thinking off all these horrible deaths for Akane lmao made my day! But come on, she doesn't really deserve to die riiiiggghhhtt….ohh who am I kidding… Well we shall see what I will do to dispose of her. Hope you like this chapter! The title says it all mwahahahaha!**

* * *

Ichi stood there with Izaya in his arms, afraid to let go of the male. The brunet was shaking like a leaf, trying hard to take the breakup he was witnessing yet again. He didn't know why, but he felt hurt by this. He shouldn't be though, right? He never truly loved Ichi back. But to have him there like this, would it disappear if they broke up? How would he sustain himself without Ichi?

"Izaya. Please don't hate me."

"I really am… a horrible person… that's why you're…you're breaking up with me…"

"No. I'm ending this because I don't want you to force yourself to love someone you don't."

"But you… you said you loved me…"

"And I do. I always will. I don't want our friendship to end, but us as a couple….well it wasn't working unfortunately. I'm sorry…"

"That means you're also leaving me…"

"Idiot, didn't you hear what I was saying before. I said I'd never leave your side. Even if we aren't together as a couple, I'll be there."

The soothing voice coming from Ichi reassured this, which was a comforting thought to have for Izaya.

"I'm sorry… Sorry that I can't return the love you gave…"

"It's ok… Why don't I walk you home?"

"Ok…"

"I just need to go grab some things ok? Wait for me downstairs?"

"Kay…"

* * *

The entire school had an eerie quietness to it as Shizuo sat on the floor, not wanting to move. After Ichi had punched him, he knew he had created another problem. He also knew that the President would never leave Izaya alone from now on, fearing the blonde would try and take him back whenever he had the chance. So now, his plan had backfired horribly and he was left with no other options.

"What am I doing…?"

Slowly pushing himself off the ground, he remembered why he was at the school and started his assignment. Lazily sliding the mop across the room, the sound of the door opening made him flinch since he wasn't expecting someone to enter.

"Iza-"

But it wasn't Izaya at the door; instead, it was the other male, Ichi. He had that calm composure Shizuo always saw on him and this confused him since he was just assaulted by the male moments ago.

"President…."

"Shizuo. I need to speak with you."

"Uhh…"

"I wanted to apologize for what I did earlier. It was wrong of me to hurt you. I'm sorry for my harsh reaction…"

"It's fine… I would've done the same thing…"

"Would you now?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me Shizuo, and answer me honestly, do you even love Izaya?"

"Wha…"

The question came out of the blue and Shizuo wasn't ready for such a straight demand. He was quiet for a second, asking himself if he really did love Izaya. _(Well… I… He… We… I care for him…but is that love? Or am I just jealous? If I loved him, I wouldn't hurt him… But it was all to protect him right?)_

"I take the silence means you're unsure."

"Tsk!"

"Figures. I can't even believe that you two went out. You really are unworthy of him. "

That crossed the line. Shizuo dropped his mop and lunged at the raven haired male, knocking him backwards and pinning him against the wall. Anyone would be scared out of their mind if the monster attacked them. So the expression on Ichi's face was a shock to the blonde.

He was smiling, a collected look in his dark eyes, like he wasn't fazed by the violent act at all; like he was expecting it to happen.

"You really are a monster. I'm surprised Izaya isn't dead because of you."

"Shut up!"

"Why? Because you know it's true? You know that he could die and it would inevitably be all your fault. That's why you broke up with him isn't it? You didn't want to hurt him, so you did the unthinkable and threw away the ring he gave you."

"How did you-"

"Izaya told me about it of course. He's always thinking about what he did wrong, why you broke up with him, believing it was his fault. But in fact, it's yours."

"I didn't mean to-"

"What? You didn't _mean to_? What the hell is that suppose to mean? You're telling me that you broke up with Izaya for another reason _other _than selfishness? I find that hard to believe."

"You don't know the reason why-"

"Ohh but I do Shizuo. I know the real reason. It's Akane."

The sound of the girl's name made Shizuo back away from Ichi, releasing him from his hold and made fear and distress cross his face.

"Who…who told you?!"

"It's not that hard to figure out. She's crazy about you, literally. And I know she's the reason why you and Izaya aren't together anymore; though I'm not so sure about the details behind it. But that's one reason why I decided to go out with Izaya, to protect him from her. Even if the two of you aren't going out, she would still do something to get rid of him. I promised to be there for him and that's exactly what I'll do. You on the other hand, well, you're stuck between a rock and a corner."

"If you knew, then why haven't you done anything?!"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Why haven't you told Izaya!"

"Because he would do whatever it takes to save you, idiot. And why would I want him to go back to you? I may not receive Izaya's love in return for mine, but I can at least keep his heart at bay from anymore suffering."

"Ichi…"

"We may not be a couple anymore, but I still love him…"

"You…broke up?"

"Ha, don't get any ideas. This doesn't mean he's open in the market. Izaya still doesn't want to have to do anything with you, and neither do I. I honestly do think that you don't deserve him Shizuo… But….

"But?"

"Maybe you can change my mind."

"How?"

"Figure it out on your own."

The raven haired male turned to take his leave, pausing at the doorway for a second before saying-

"I just want Izaya to be happy. If you can be the person who can make him smile again, then I won't consider you a threat. But in the end, if all you do is cause him more pain, I want hesitate to make him mine again. You have one chance Shizuo; use it wisely."

Dumbfounded by the proposal, Shizuo just watched as the door closed on him and he was left alone once again.

* * *

"That was a nice little speech you gave there, President."

"…Akane…"

The second Ichi stepped out of the classroom, he was met face to face with the source of all the drama. The wicked girl was smirking widely at the male, her arms crossed and weight shifted all on her left leg, making her lean that way a bit.

"I have no time for you."

Taking his leave, Ichi started walking down the hallway to meet up with Izaya and escort him home, the teenage girl trailing him close behind.

"I have a proposal for you, Ichi."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Ohh but I think you do."

The confidence in her tone caught the raven haired male's attention and he turned to face the girl once more.

"And why would you think that."

"Well… It'll benefit the both of us~"

"Tch! And when you say the both of _us_, you mean yourself."

"Ouch, I'm wounded by your words President. Not."

"Just get on with it. You're wasting my time."

"Hold on hold on. I'll get to it. Now, how does having Izaya all to yourself sound to you~?"

* * *

"He's taking a while…"

Izaya stood at the front of the gates to the school, waiting for Ichi to return. Night had fallen and the dim lights coming from the street lamps made the school cast a creepy shadow over it. From where he stood, the brunet could see his homeroom, the lights still on, which meant Shizuo was still there cleaning by himself.

"Maybe I should go back and help a little… It'll be awkward, but I wouldn't feel bad about it tomorrow…"

So, leaving the front entrance, he exchanged into his indoor slippers and made his way up the stairs. _(I hope I'll run into Ichi so I could tell him to wait a bit longer…)_

"You're wasting my time."

"Ichi…?"

About to turn the corner, he saw the President talking to Akane and quickly retreated behind the wall. _(What are they doing?)_

"Hold on hold on. I'll get to it. Now, how does having Izaya all to yourself sound to you~?"

_(Huh? What does she mean by that?)_

"I don't follow."

"Well Mr. President, you're not as smart as I thought you were. Let me explain; I want Shizuo to myself, but sadly, Izaya's in the way. Now, I managed to make Shizuo break up with Izaya, but that's still not enough. I want him gone."

"If you dare lay a finger on him I won't tolerate-"

"I don't intend to hurt him Ichi, calm down. Geez… I just want him to forget Shizuo and move on."

"Yeah, good luck with that. Unfortunately for you, he's in love with him and that doesn't seem to change any time soon. I would know."

"Ohh but what if, what if we forced Izaya to forget about him?"

"Huh?"

"You want to know how I got Shizuo to break up with that hideous thing?"

"Watch your mouth Akane!"

"My apologize. Anyway, I got him to break up with Izaya, with_ these._"

The girl whipped out some photos from her pocket and flashed them at the raven haired male. He was confused to see them, since it was a bit dark to get a clear look at the cluster of pictures.

"What is it?"

"It's Izaya of course."

"And?"

"Take a closer look."

Ichi cautiously took a step closer to Akane and grabbed to photos. What he saw shocked him to the core of his hear.

"What is this?!"

"Like I said, it's Izaya."

The pictures in Ichi's hands were no doubt of Izaya. But what he was doing in them was hard to believe. In one of them was of the brunet posing sexually on a bed, a thin white sheet barely covering his lower half. In another, he was seen making an erotic face as an unseen male licked his upper body. Going through the collection of sexual pictures fused the anger inside Ichi and he crushed photos in his fists.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"How should I know?"

"How did you get these?!"

"I know people Ichi."

"What do you plan to do with them?!"

"Nothing for now. But this is how I got little Shizu to break up with the slut."

"You blackmailed him?!"

"Indeed. Low I know, but hey, in this world you gotta play dirty a bit. Of course, Izaya would know all about that."

"You little bitch…"

"Ohh, like I haven't hurt that one before."

"You wouldn't dare distribute this!"

"I won't…for now."

"You can't if you don't have them!"

Ripping the photos in halves, Akane just laughed at the furious male as he destroyed the evidence.

"You think I'm stupid enough to not have copies? All the real info is in this little baby, and I don't intend to just let it disappear from my hands."

Akane waved the little USB port back and forth in her hand and tucked it safely in her pocket as she laughed.

"I'll give you time to think about this. I expect an answer by the end of the week. If not, well… you can guess what will happen~"

Taking her leave, she passed by Ichi and was about to turn the corner. As she came closer to him, Izaya quickly hid inside one of the classrooms and waited for her to pass. After a few minutes, he reemerged in the hallway and walked up to the mystified male.

"I…Ichi…"

"You heard… didn't you… I knew you were there, behind the corner…"

"I…."

"Was that really you… tell me it wasn't… please… Izaya…."

"It was."

"But…why…?"

"My family has money troubles and they can't afford to pay for my tuition if I get into the college I want… So… I used to do those… 'things' to get some money. It was just pictures! I didn't sell my body to them, I swear! They never did anything else to me!"

"How…why didn't you get help? Why didn't you come to me?"

"At the time, I didn't know you would help me like you are now. It was last year; I stopped after a few months because I couldn't handle it. I didn't know it would lead to this… I'm sorry…"

"Izaya…"

"You must think I'm filthy…"

"No. I would never think that. You had a reason. And you're still pure right?"

"Yes..."

"So it's fine. As long as they didn't hurt you, you're fine."

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't you hate me after all I've done?"

"Because you're Izaya silly!"

"…Baka…"

"Haha, that's the first time someone has called me that."

A small smile crept up on Izaya's face. Ichi didn't hate him, even though he knew the things he did. But now that he found out why Shizuo had broken up with him, he knew that it really was his fault. His stupid mistake made all this turmoil happen and he didn't know how to end it.

"What should I do now… With Akane having a source of blackmail, I really can't ever be with Shizuo again…"

"Don't worry. I have an idea."

"Ichi…. You would help me get back with him…?"

"If that's what you want, then yes."

"Ichi…. Thank you….really, i owe you one."

* * *

"***sigh….***"

"Yasu, you've been doing that every day for the past two months… It's depressing."

"Well what am I suppose to do Mimi?! My freakin OTP hasn't gotten back together and I'm dying from sadness!"

"We understand your pain Leader, but…maybe we should find another-"

"Don't you ever speak those words again Hina! I won't give up on them! I just won't!"

"Kise and Kasamatsu from Kuroko no Basket is cute though."

"Ryo, I know you're a new member and all, but we don't just move on to another OTP that quickly. Especially when the main one is all broken like this! Argghhh! I can't take this anymore! I'm going to go MAKE those two kiss and make up!"

"Wait! Yasuki!"

All the members of the disbanded Shizaya Fan Club tried to hold back their fearless leader as she tried to escape from their hold.

"Let. Me. GO!"

"Leader! Think about this! Remember rule #47: Don't interfere with the OPT's life, no matter what happens!"

"Screw #47! I'm tired off all this sadness! I have to do something!"

"But what about rule #28: The OPT will eventually get back together if there's a break up!"

"That isn't happened fast enough Koto!"

"You guys are insane…"

Ryo opened up her KisexKasamatsu doujinshi she had bought a while ago and started reading as the other girls fought. Since she was the only one staying out of the hysteria, she was the only one who noticed the Student Council President entering the room.

"… It feels like I just entered this room yesterday…and they're still going at it…."

"It's like this every day. Get use to it."

"I'll try. Anyway Ryo, I have something I would like to discuss with all of you."

"Hey guys! It's the President!"

Yasuki and the other girls stopped their argument for a moment and smiled brightly at the male. Of course, behind the smile was the immense urge to kill.

"Well well, if it isn't the man who's ruining my life! What can I do for you?~"

"Look, Yasuki, I know you don't like me-"

"Ohh what makes you think that?! It's not like you going out with Izaya prevents Shizuo from getting him back or anything!~"

"Right… Well you see, Izaya and I aren't together anymore."

"Say what now? Did I hear you correctly?"

"It's true. And I need you girl's help."

"For…?"

"Shizuo is being blackmailed by Akane; that's why he broke up with Izaya."

"What?! That little tramp!"

"Yasu, calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down Koto! Where is she?! I'll find her and give her a piece of my mind! I'll break her pretty little neck, tie her up, hang her on top of Mt. Everest, then toss her into the Bemuda Triangle where she can never return! No one messes with my OTP! NO ONE!"

"If I may intervene, I think I have a better idea. That is, if you're willing to work with me."

Yasuki stopped abruptly at the door and turned around, a devilish smile appearing across her face.

"Hmmm, I'm listening~"

"Hey Hina…. She has that sparkling look in her eyes…."

"They both do Ryo…."

"***sigh* **This is just great… And all I wanted to do was read my doujin in piece…"

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Midterms week in college! Shoot me now! Well, if i die, then at least i hav no regret in uploading a chapter before i go lol Anyway...**

**Hahahaha! Gottta love that Yasuki! Thought Ryo is my favorite fan member since she kinda resembles me, trying to stay out of drama and shipping KisexKasa lol Now that we know the reasons to Shizuo's break up, how will Izaya and his little helpers get them back together?! We shall see next time! REVIEW!~~~**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Operation: "Get-Shizuo-and-Izaya-back-together-by-getting-rid -of-the-demon-Akane-thus-saving-our-OTP", Is A GO!

**BYR: Hehe, like my title lol I do! So, how will dear Ichi and Yasuki work together to save this OTP? Just read! Enjoy~**

* * *

"Akane."

"Hmm?"

Ichi walked into the crazy girl's homeroom after school had ended for the day. It was the week before Prom and the senior class was staying after to finish the minor preparations for the big event. Akane was busy working on the streamers at her desk. She was surrounded by her usual group of friends, all probably gossiping and laughing along with her as she told them of the scheme she had in play.

"Council President! What a lovely surprise~"

"We need to talk."

"Ohh~ Alright."

The two of them walked out into the hallway for some privacy from any on-listeners. Shutting the door behind her, she grinned evilly at the raven haired male and laughed.

"So, have you made up your mind?~"

"I have…. I'll do it… whatever it is you're plan, I'll play along."

"I knew you would choose the correct side. Trust me Ichi, this will benefit us both."

"So, what is it that you want me to do?"

"Slip these into Izaya's desk or book. Wherever makes it convenient for him to see this."

"More photos…?"

"Yes, but they're not of Izaya this time."

"…Who's this?"

"His dear little sisters."

"How are they involved in this?"

"Possessions of illegal drugs."

"What?"

"It's true. They even used it on Shizuo once. I overheard a conversation between Izaya and dear Shizuo about it some time ago. His sisters are precious to him, even if he doesn't show it. After all, they are family."

"…You really are a horrible person…"

"I know~ Now, slip this note in with the photos as well. It gives him details that if he ever comes near _MY_ Shizuo again, I'll expose this to the police."

"…Alright…."

"Good~ Now run along Mr. President~ I have a Prom to decorate for~"

The demonic teenage girl joyfully returned to her classroom and left Ichi alone in the hall. As soon as she was gone, he made his way across the other side of the school and snuck into the Stuco Room, where his backup team was lying in wait. Yasuki was the first one to start interrogating the male when he entered the room.

"So?! What happened?!"

"She fell for it. Akane believes I'm on her side."

"Nice! So what's her strategy?"

"Another blackmail; this time, it involves Izaya's sisters."

"Wow… I knew Akane played dirty, but to think she would stoop this low… Why was I ever friends with her…?"

"It's ok Ryo. You're one of us now! So, the next phase in Operation: "Save Our OTP" will start now!"

"I thought it was called Operation: "Get-Shizuo-and-Izaya-back-together-by-"

"That's too long Mimi! I shortened it! Let's just go! Hina, ready?"

"All set!"

"Alright! Let's go hunting~"

* * *

"Shi-zu-oooo!~"

"Huh?"

The blonde was busy working in the gymnasium with some other students when Hina came running up to him.

"What's up?"

"Akane needs you."

"Oh…can't it wait?"

"Apparently not."

"Damn…alright…. Where is she?"

"Behind the school near the equipment storage house."

"Kay. Thanks…"

As the blonde began to walk out of the gym, the fan girl called out to him one last time.

"Ohh! I almost forgot! Ask her about Prom!"

"Ha?"

"Just do it!"

"O-okay….I guess…."

Waving enthusiastically to Shizuo, Hina ran back up the stairs where she met up with Mimi. Giving her a high five, the two of them went across the campus, meeting up with Koto at the end of the hallway.

"Alright, now that we distracted Shizuo, let's deal with Izaya next."

"Got it!"

The three girls entered the homeroom of Izaya's where they saw him writing some things down on a clipboard.

"Iza-chan~"

"Ohh, hey there Mimi, what can I do for you?"

"We have something to tell you."

"Huh?"

"Sit down, and we'll explain."

"Explain what exactly...?"

Izaya felt a bit uncomfortable as he slowly eased down in a chair, sweat appearing on his face as he prepared himself for the worse. The wide and giggly smiles on the girls faces didn't help his situation either.

"Why you and Shizuo should go to Prom together!", the three of them said simultaneously.

* * *

"You sure this is such a good idea…"

Ryo, Yasuki, and Ichi were crouched down near the ground, huddled in a circle behind a corner. Just pass the wall behind them was the room where Akane and her friends were busy doing who knows what.

"Trust me Ryo! Now, let's go over this one last time. I'll go draw Akane away from her little possess while you and Ichi sneak in when she's gone and find that USB port! Any question?!"

"Yes, I-"

"No time! Let's get this started!"

The energetic leader of the Shizaya fan club jumped up from the ground and dashed around the corner. She knocked on the door, which was quickly answered by one of the other girls.

"What?"

"Hiya! Need to speak with Akane please!"

"She's not interested in talking to a worthless piece of trash like you."

"Ohh, well then I guess I'll have to tell Shizuo that she couldn't make it-"

"Did you say 'Shizuo'?!"

The hysteric girl emerged from behind the door, pushing away her friend in order to get close to Yasuki in the hall. The twinkling look in her eyes told Yasu that she was desperate to hear the news about the blonde she had mentioned.

"Akane! I thought you might be interested in what I had to say~"

"Well! Tell me! What is it about my Shizuo?!

"He wanted to talk to you about something. Said he would be waiting behind the school near the equipment storage area."

"Wh-what?! No way! Did he really say that?!"

"Well, he did tell me to pass on the message so-"

"I'm coming my dear Shizuo!"

The crazed girl didn't wait around long to allow Yasuki to finish her sentence as she pushed her way pass the girl and down the hall. The Shizaya Leader smiled before turning to the remaining girls who were guarding the room.

"What? You guys aren't gonna follow?"

"Ehh… well…"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! It's your senior year! Do something memorable for god's sake!"

"She's right! Let's go!"

So as the mass of girls followed their pack leader down the hall, Yasu laughed under her breath for a minute before giving the signal.

"It's all clear!"

Ichi and Ryo appeared from behind the corner, smiling at their friend.

"Nice acting there Leader!"

"What can I say; I have a gift in these things~"

"I guess Ryo and I should get started now. Who knows when they'll be back?"

"Right. I'll go keep an eye on them. You and Ryo get to finding that USB. Keep your phone on vibrate in case I need to call."

"Gotcha!"

Yasuki parted ways with her friends and followed the group that left earlier outside.

"Come on."

Ichi entered the room first, checking to make sure no one else was left behind. Signaling Ryo to follow suit, they move into the room and shut the door behind them.

"I'll check her desk, you check the bag."

"And if we can't find it?"

"You're too pessimistic Ryo. We'll find it."

"I'm just preparing for the worse…"

The two began searching through Akane's belongings, carefully scrutinizing every inch so they wouldn't miss anything. Unfortunately for Ichi, his search ended up empty handed.

"Dammit! Now what?"

"Wait! I think I got it!"

Tucked safely inside her large bag, all the way at the bottom, Ryo grabbed on to something small and pulled it out.

"That's it! You got it Ryo!"

The male lunged at the girl and gave her a bear hug, much to her surprise.

"H-hey! I can't breathe!"

"You're a hero! You found it! I can kiss you right now!"

"Whoa whoa! No need to go that far!"

"Fine, a peck on the cheek then."

And that's exactly what he did, causing Ryo's face to go bright red.

"I-Idiot!"

"Hahahaha!"

The vibration in Ichi's pocket caused the two of them to freeze momentarily before he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Get out of there now! Akane and her friends are coming back this very second! I got distracted by somebody and couldn't keep tabs on her! Hurry up and move!"

"Crap! Alright! Ryo, let's go!"

Grabbing the girl by the hand, the Stuco President pulled her along as they rushed to the door. But when they opened it up, they were met face to face with their worst nightmare.

"Well well, if it isn't Ichi and little Ryo~! What are you two doing here?"

"I…umm…"

Seeing Akane again so close in front of her after so long was more intimidating than she'd thought. The way the popular teen cast her persona of dominance made Ryo lose her ability to speak.

"Step aside Akane. We were just leaving."

But the demonic girl wasn't paying attention to the raven haired male. Instead, she was smirking at Ryo who was still trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Dear Ryo, look at yourself. Such a pitiful sight; you can't even speak for yourself. How _do_ you go on living every day?"

"Akane, shut up!"

"Now you have Ichi to protect you? How lovely. Too bad he's gay and all."

"I'm _Bi_ thank you very much."

"Whatever, you're still disgusting. As for you-"

Akane reached over and grabbed Ryo's wrist and gave it a painful squeeze, causing the girl to give out a painful cry.

"Let go of her!"

Ichi managed to force Akane to release her hold on Ryo by giving her a little shove, but not until she had forced her old friend to open her fist and drop the USB back into the original owner's hand.

"I believe _this_ belongs to me~ It was a nice attempt and all, but when Shizuo said Hina had asked him to see me, I knew your little fan club was up to something. Looks like all this has ended up in failure, just like you."

"Akane!"

"Don't get mad at me. It's her fault for being the weak link."

"Shut up Akane! I'm serious! Ryo is the strongest girl I know! She'd do anything she can to help others in need! She's better than you in every way!"

The way Ichi spoke and retaliated towards Akane shocked Ryo as she looked up at the male's face in amazement.

"Ichi…"

"Hahahaha! How pathetic! Anyway, I'm tired listening to you two; leave at once."

"Come on Ryo."

Leading his friend out the room, the raven haired male soon heard the door shut close behind them as they walked slowly down the hall.

"You didn't have to say those things about me. I know they aren't true."

"Haha, there's one thing you should know about me Ryo; I never lie."

"But then-"

"Ryo! Ichi!"

Yasuki and the other girls came running down the hall to meet the other two. The Stu. Co. President then proceeded in telling her the bad news.

"Sorry Yasuki. We got caught."

"Dammit!"

"Umm guys-"

Ryo tried to say something of importance, but she was quickly cut off by another member of the club.

"It was all going so well to…"

"Guys-"

"It's ok Hina, you did your best. You guys did tell Izaya though right? "

"Yeah, we told him the plan you made up. Luckily, he believed it. But he was still a bit hesitant in going along with it."

"Well as long as he doesn't know about the other part of the blackmail scheme, he should be safe."

"Guys-"

"What should we do now Leader?"

"I'm not sure Mimi. Since Akane still has the evidence, we're kinda back to square one."

"GUYS!"

The sudden outburst from the usual timid girl shocked all of them as they paused and looked over at Ryo.

"What is it?"

"We can still save the OTP."

"How?"

"I got _this_."

Revealing the small item in her hand, everyone, especially Ichi, was surprised to see the USB lying in her palm.

"But! I saw Akane take it back! How did you-"

"I switched it before we started to make our escape. Since I was friends with her once, I knew what kind of USB port she had. So I just brought a replica and switched it. Now the only way she would know if it's hers or not is if she opens it."

"Whoa! Nice one Ryo! Way to save the day!"

"Thanks Yasu."

"See, told you that you were better than her."

"Shut up Ichi or I'll hit you."

"Hmm, I see you get embarrassed when you receive compliments. Cute."

"Umm, are we missing something here?", Yasu said slyly.

"New OTP?", Hina said with a grin.

"Hina shut up!"

"It is, isn't it?!", Mimi joyfully screamed.

"No Mimi, it's not what you think!"

"So does that mean you won't go to Prom with me Ryo?", the raven haired male whispered coolly.

"Wait, what?!"

"Ohhh~~~ We got some love going on here!"

"Koto! Stop!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' to Prom then?", Ichi said with an innocent smile.

"No-I mean- Yes-I mean- Gaaaahhhhhh! Get me out of this fan club!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, college has been eating up all my free time and I am so dead tired... Anyway enough about that!**

**Someone asked me like two chapters back to make someone for Ichi to be happy with! I chose Ryo b/c she also deserves happiness! Hooray for happiness!~~ :D**

**Ohhh! The climax is building up! Next chapter will be PROM! And that's when drama starts to go down once again! Let's see how our dear Akane handles it when her plans are ruined! REVIEW and I shall see you soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

FD Chapter 20 – The Perfect Dress

**BYR: Hey! I Am Sooo Sorry for the long, agonizing update! Last month was chaotic with finals and overload of papers gahhh! But I passed with a 4.0 gap~! BAM! And to make news even better, I gotz myself a boyfriend! Woooo! So far, so good, the college life lmao XD But now, I must get back to my stories and such! So here you are, sorry if it's a bit short (writers block), hopefully I'll be able to get back to monthly updates again! ENJOY!~~~ Ohh! And is any of you going to ANIME MIDWEST in Chicago July 5-7? I AM (^-^)**

* * *

"Shi-zu-o~!"

The blonde froze mid-step at the stairs when he heard the devil's voice, disgusted as a teenage girl's, call out to him. As he pivoted his neck back, the sight of Akane sent frozen waves of chills down his back, despite the warm weather outside.

"Akane..."

"How are you dear~?"

"F-fine."

"Neh Neh~ Prom is two weeks away! Are you planning on going?"

"Umm...I'm not really too good in crowds...and stuff like dancing..."

"Awww... But...I was really hoping you would go. I mean, I would've loved to get some _PICTURES_ with you."

That single word meant she was playing** that** card. She was using her blackmail against Shizuo, and was enjoying every moment of it.

Swallowing the protest stuck in his throat, the blonde smiled warily and nodded.

"Well, since you really want to...would you like to go to prom with me, Akane?"

"Ohh Shizuo! I thought you would never ask! Come on! Let's go to the mall and find me the perfect dress!"

"W-waiiit!"

And a large cloud of dust followed the two down the empty streets as the girl dragged her prom date to the mall.

* * *

"I am not wearing this..."

"Aww come on Izaya! You look so cute in it! Almost like a girl!"

"Yasuki-chan...I can't do this..."

"But why?"

"What difference will it make? Shizu-chan...he's doing this all because of me. If we weren't together in the first place, this wouldn't be happening. Maybe it's best if-"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"You and Shizuo are meant to be Izaya! Maybe it's my selfishness fujoshi side saying all this, maybe it's not; but I really do believe you two complete each other! There are so many stupid political arguments going on with gay marriage and it pisses me off. I support love regardless of what form it takes. I support you two. I can see how much you love him, so...you have to try..."

"... You're right...who am I to give up so easily? Ha...I've gotten soft. But seriously..."

Izaya lifted up the silky bright fabric that danced around his thin waist and blushed.

"Must I wear this?!"

"You're right...pink does not suit you! I'll go find something else! Stay here!"

"Wait!"

Yasuki disappeared out the changing room and vanished into the depths of the store, leaving Izaya to himself. Sighing heavily and hanging his head in defeat, the brunet turned around back to the large mirror presenting his image. He gave his reflection a small smile as he spun around in the dress he wore.

"Well I'll have to say, I do look quite cute in a dress."

"Wait here okay! I'm gonna try on these dresses and I'll show you the one I like the best!"

The sound of a witch's voice echoed in the high ceiling room as Izaya whirled around and ran back into his small, designated changing room. Listening carefully to the footsteps and the quiet _click! _of the door, the male only re-emerged from the small room when the coast was clear. _(Shit shit shit! We have to leave now! I really don't want to see that woman right now!)_

Izaya scanned the confines of the room before spotting a Masquerade mask hanging as decor on the wall. Placing it on his face, the brunet hurried out the room, dress and all, to look for Yasuki. Unfortunately, he was stopped short when he ran into someone that stood right outside the room.

"Ouch...excuse me."

"No it's my fault."

"Huh?"_ (That voice...)_

The brunet looked up at the person he'd ran into as nearly fainted when he saw who it was.

_(Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Shizu-chan?! What is he doing here?!)_

Shizuo was still in his uniform, and had on that usual apathetic face he wore when he was bored. He was holding onto Izaya's arm to keep him from falling when they'd collided before.

"Hey...have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Umm, n-no! This is the first time I've met you!"

"Huh….you look a lot like someone I know…but then again…"

The blonde haired male looked Izaya up and down before revealing a small smile.

"No, the flea wouldn't be caught dead in a dress, what am I thinking. Although… I don't think he'd look too bad in one…"

The nonchalant compliment that escaped the male's lips made Izaya want to rip off the mask he was wearing, and kiss the man. But his little fantasy was interrupted when the sound of Yasuki skipping back to the changing room rang in his ears.

"Hey, hey! I think I found the perfect dress for you Iza-a-a-a-"

The fangirl paused abruptly midsentence when her eyes caught Shizuo standing there, the brunet next to him. Her mouth hung open for a minute from not being able to finish her sentence before she was able to recover from the shock.

"Ohh, Shizuo! What a surprise! I wasn't expecting **you** to be here…"

"Ohh, well, Akane dragged me along to find a dress."

"I see, so Akane is here too huh…."

The tension in the room rose quickly as Yasuki and Izaya changed worried looks back and forth. The oblivious blonde just stood there, a bit confused.

"So, who's your friend Yasuki? I've never met her before; does she go to our school?"

"Ohh! Umm, this is my cousin… I-Izami! She's helping me model some dresses I plan to wear at prom!"

"Ohh okay cool. Well-"

The tall male turned his attention back to 'Izami' and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Izami."

"Th-the pleasures all mine…."

Quickly shaking the blonde's hand, the brunet was then dragged back into the changing room by Yasuki.

"Well, I'll catch you later Shizuo! Gotta find a dress, you know how it is!"

"Yeah… have fun I guess…."

Literally shoving Izaya into the confined space, the leader of the Shizaya Fanclub started to have a panic attack, breathing heavily as sweat trickling down her face.

"What is _HE_ doing _HERE_?!"

"How the hell am I suppose to know! Never mind that, Akane is here as well! How are we gonna get out without those two seeing us?"

"Hmm…"

Yasuki started to use her devious brain as she pondered on the problem at hand. They were stuck between a rock and a corner, with no escape in view. _(We can wait until they leave, but who knows how long that'll take… Think, think, think! How do we get out without being spotted?)_

Looking up towards the ceiling, a wide grin appeared on the girls face as she turned her attention back to Izaya.

"What?"

"You're gonna hate me for this."

"What?"

"How do you like the idea of getting a bit wet?"

"What?"

Yasuki whispered her plan into the brunet's ear before standing back to watch his reaction.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"This one? How do you like this one Shizuo?"

"Umm…"

"You think pink suits me? Or maybe something more of a red… Purple might look good to, brings out my eyes."

"Uhhh-"

"Does this make me look fat? I can't tell, is my butt too big? Maybe I should get something that fluffs up."

"Akane-"

"You're right! I'll definitely get this one! It does look best!"

Shizuo stood bored at the doorway to the changing room as he was bombarded with question after question of which dress looked the best on his psychotic stalker. After about a good 10 minutes of this, the woman thankfully picked one out and was returning to her designated room to change back into her uniform. They were finally able to leave! Or at least, that's what he thought.

"Shizuo~ I change my mind! This one doesn't bring out the tan on me!"

"Ughhhh…someone please, shoot me now…"

And it was like the heavens had overheard his wish, for as soon as he finished his sentence, raining started pouring down like mad. In the background, a loud alarm screamed in his ear along with the cries of some customers that were in the store. People rushed past him like wild animals running from danger.

"Come on, hurry!"

The sound of Yasuki's voice whispered in the blonde's ear as he turned to watch her leave with her cousin.

"Wait a minute…"

With water blinding his view and the blur of humans passing by, Shizuo couldn't catch a good look of the person with the fangirl, but…it looked sort of like…

"It can't be…"

Starting for the two, the male had to maneuver and dodge the obstacle of racks and people in his way as he was trying to make it to the front.

"Yasuki! Wait!"

It was like the panicked group of humans in the store with him had forgotten how to used their feet as traffic built up and dresses went flying everywhere.

"Wait! Yasuki! Is that-"

"SHIZUOOOO!"

The loud, demanding cry of Akane managed to hammer its way into the blonde's ear, making him turn towards the back of the store, spotting the drenched girl. Turning his head back to the front, he caught Yasuki and her mystery friend fleeing the scene and decided to head back to his 'prom date'.

Managing to return to her side, Shizuo saw how furious she was and hesitated to speak to her for a bit.

"Uhh….Hey, Akane. Are you ok?"

"No I am NOT OKAY! Just look at me! My hair, my clothes, my, my- Gahhhh! MY. MAKEUP. IS. RUINED!"

* * *

Hand in hand, the two friends fled from the frenzy, bolting down the hallways of the mall until their feet refused to carry them any further. Coming to a stop, both doubled over, catching their breath before looking at one another and going off into a hysterical laugh.

"Hahahahaha! Omygod! I can't believe that worked!"

"Told ya it would!"

"Geezus, pulling a fire alarm, you really are insane Yasuki."

"Well, I had to get us out of there one way or another. I promise, it won't happen it."

The girl crossed her heart before winking and going back to her laugh.

"***sigh*** at least he didn't see us, that's all that matters. But now we're wet…"

"Yeah… I guess that means we're done for the day… Let's head home then. We can always come back."

"I really don't want to do this a second time…"

The fangirl wrapped her arm around the brunet's neck and smiled brightly.

"Aww come on! It'll be fun, I swear!"

"Yeah yeah…"

The two of them were en route for the mall entrance, chuckling to themselves as they received bizarre looks from by passers. They began passing a store that was located at the corner of the mall, leading to the entrance, when something caught Izaya's attention.

"So then she said-huh? Izaya?"

Yasuki looked around, scanning the area for the soaked brunet before identifying him. She walked up to the dazed male, confusion written on her face as her eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"What is it?"

"That."

She looked at what the brunet was pointing to.

"_That?_"

She gave the object another look.

"That. Are you sure…?"

"That's the one."

Grabbing a hold of her chin, Yasuki titled her head to the side and looked up and down at the display before nodding.

"Yeah… you could pull that off. In fact…I think we might have found-"

"The perfect dress."

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long update and the shortness of this chapter. I shall resume monthly updates hopefully, so dont give up on me! Again, ANYONE going to Anime Midwest in July?! If so, let me know so we can say HI! It'll be fun! Well then, see you guys soon and have an awesome summer if you arent already! REVIEW AND FAV~~~**


End file.
